Surviving Hero
by M-Angel 05
Summary: I wake up in a new world, a world I know nothing about. Sure I've heard of the game, I've read the stories, but do I have what it takes to help the galaxy's hero stop our galaxy from ending? I doubt it.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**M-Angel: Yay, I'm back to writing on this account. Been MIA on this account for a few years...*cough*...since 2007...*cough*...**

**.515: What's up, guys? I'll be lending Angel a hand on this story.**

**M-Angel: Yeah, he's my co-author...let's get this on the road shall we?**

**Chapter 1: Waking Up **

I sat there on a bench overlooking, well, everything. I knew for sure that I wasn't dreaming, because every few seconds I pinched myself. No dreaming. Maybe I was dead?_ Yeah, you died in your sleep and now your..._ my train of thought ended. I couldn't even think it let alone say it. Suddenly a blue, obviously alien, woman walked past me. I pinched myself again_. I'm...dead and I was reborn in a...game?_ A reptile like creature walked past me all the while talking to a...jellyfish? I blinked. _Rewind_, _girl_, _what's the last thing you remember_? My eyes closed. _Being home, going to bed, wanting something important in my life. Wanting a job, a car, a husband one day, and possibly children? _I opened my eyes to see one of the blue women looking at me.

"You look lost." she said kindly. She didn't ask it, for it wasn't a statement. She just said it as if she knew I was lost.

"Yeah," I said looking down at my hands. I heard the soft clicking of heels as she sat down next to me.  
>"I remember my first time on the Citadel." She said in a whimsical voice. "I was more excited than anything else, but I got lost very easily." She paused. "Everybody gets lost, but you're in luck, you're on the Presidium, and I know where the human embassy is."<p>

I eyed her skeptically. "What's the catch?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked tipping her head to the side.

"What do you want in return?" I asked again.

"Nothing." She said and smiled as she stood and held out her hand.

I looked at her carefully. Her eyes didn't betray her kindness that she claimed. _Follow blue alien or stay here and try and find out what kind of shit mess I've gotten myself into?_

"What the heck..." I said getting up. "Not like I got anything to lose." She giggled and we began walking off.

"Please don't think I am being prying or rude… but I am curious," She began."Is it customary for female humans to walk around in public in their night clothes?"

For the first time I looked down to see what I was wearing. As always I had mid-back length blonde hair pulled back into a braid, with my smiley faced grey t-shirt (no bra) and jogging sweat pants and my blue fluffy house slippers. My face suddenly felt so hot. "No." My voice squeaked in reply, causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I'm betting somebody brought you here while you were inhibited." _Well, there are worse excuses._

She smiled at me as we walked around the Presidium for what seemed like an endless walk, when we came to this large, imposing building that didn't give the people inside it, much privacy. As we walked inside, the blue alien lady walked up to a woman behind the desk. The woman looked beyond the alien and looked at me. It was then that a man walked out. He looked irritable.

"Ambassador Udina," The alien lady said. _Shit! He's gonna want my background story!_ My eyes were wide. _Okay, don't panic_! I looked down at my feet, suddenly finding the interesting. _I'm Serena Lavargus, which is true. I lived with my parents, who died. I'm homeless. I live in a small town in Michigan on Earth, which is partially true. Does Michigan still exist here?_ I suddenly heard the clicking of heels and lifted my head to see the blue alien and man walking my way.

This man looked me over a couple of times whiling my way. I took a deep breath. _Ready?_ I thought to myself.

"Spectre Ylara says she found you looking lost on the Presidium," He said as he walked, and I followed. "Do you know how you got here?" I shook my head.

"Hmm..." He looked at Ylara. "She also said that this," He gestured at my clothes. "Was all you had… Where do you come from?" I looked up and saw that he'd led me to a room.

"I-I'm from Michigan, Earth." I said. _Damn. I stuttered. I hate that I stutter when I get scared_. "I've lived on the streets for awhile until a friend took me in." I lied. "I don't remember how I got here." I said. "I just found myself walking around. I only just ended up on that bench awhile ago."

"One hour, seventeen minutes ago" Ylara said. "To be exact."

She then turned to him. "It's obvious that she's one of the latest victims of Red Sand or probably another drug-"

"I don't do drugs!" I yelled at her. "I've never done them in my life and never will!"

She looked at me and smiled. "I'm sure you don't." she said with a kind smile. "But how do you explain how you got here and everything?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

The Ambassador looked at me. "Well, what can you do?" he asked. "After all, you're here with no money, no clothes, and no ID." he shook his head. "Even a Quarian has those basic things,"

"You're not sending her back?" Ylara asked, sounding surprised. Udina looked at her. "She has no way of getting back." he stated. "And we don't give money away around here." he paused. "However, if you can make yourself of use and get a job and make enough credits, you'll be able to return to wherever you are from,"

Ylara looked at him. "Where will she live until then?" she sounded concerned for me. _Why does she care_? I silently wondered.

He shook his head. "I don't know," He said, "That's for Human Resources to worry about." With that he walked out of the room.

Ylara looked down at me. "You'll stay with me, my bond mate and our daughter until you've found yourself a job and an apartment of your own." She said… No, stated. She sounded sure that I wouldn't say no. _Not like I have a choice_.

"Sure." I said easily. Her eyes seemed to shine with a happiness I hadn't seen there before.

"Good." she paused in her steps out of the Human Embassy. "My name is Ylara Mori'." she said looking at me.

"I'm Serena." I said. "Just Serena,"

"Well, Serena, welcome to the Citadel." She said. _Yeah, welcome indeed_.

As I walked into the condo or apartment I could help but gasp. It was beautiful! Very open, but very homey. When you walked the steps took you down into what I would describe as the parlor or living room area. Sitting on the couch was a very pregnant blue alien, which I learned from the codex on my new omni-tool that Ylara had bought me, was called an Asari. She looked up and smiled when she saw us and frowned when she saw what I was wearing. Yes, I was still in my PJ's. _Classy_. Ylara had stated that her bondmate had plenty of clothes that would fit me. As I looked at the woman I couldn't help but smile. She seemed to have a glow about her, of course they say all pregnant women do, but whatever. "Who's this?" She asked Ylara. "My friend Serena. She's new to the Citadel." She said and gave a look that said I'll explain later.

The woman smiled. "I am Ya'isha Manori, daughter of Matriarch Manori." She said with pride. "Welcome to our home." Just then a little girl came running in, skidding to a halt in front of Ylara.

"Good evening first mother." She said politely.

"Good evening daughter." Ylara said pride shining in her eyes, she then looked at me. "Serena, this is my daughter Nala Mori'." she turned her daughter to me. "This is Serena, she's a very special friend."

_Well, that's new_. Nala curtsied in front of me. "Good evening Serena." She smiled.

"Uh, good evening?" I said with an uncertain look. "I'll show you where you'll stay." Ylara said as we send around a corner and up two flights of stairs. She came to a pause and opened the door. In the center of the room a big queen size redwood canopy bed with red and white curtains and sheets. The windows had red and white curtains and a waist-high dresser in front of the windows. The floor was marble with a red carpet under the bed. There was a walk in closet and off the side was the open doorway to the bathroom. She turned around to me.

"If you chose to stay here even after you get a job we'll expect you to pay a modest rent fee of two hundred credits a month." She said. "You'll be able to redecorate, if you desire, and you'll have your privacy up here," She paused. "I'm away a lot, doing the Citadel Counsel's business." She said,"And with my bondmate's condition," She looked at me and took a breath. "I need somebody to be here to take care of her. I worry often about her and fear that won't be hear when she has our daughter. I know I shouldn't ask this of you... My reasons for asking you to stay were not purely altruistic,"

I raised my hand to her shoulder. "You have shown me kindness when you didn't even know who I was. You have brought me to your home, given me a bed to sleep on, and clothes to wear." I smiled. "The least I can do is watch over your daughter and...bondmate while you are away on business." she seemed to let the breath she'd been holding out. I smiled again. "You have treated me better than I deserved. One day I will repay you for this." I said.

"Tomorrow, I'll look for a job." I then paused. "Is there place I could become a medic?" I asked. She looked thoughful for a moment. "Yes," She said, "The Alliance Medical Institute. It teaches medical officers for the military and naval ships. Then there's the C-Sec Medical Technician School." She said with a smile. "Well, after I get a job, I'll look into that afterwards." I said with a smile. "Well, I'll let you be," She said, "I'll leave some clothes in your closet and some clean night clothes in the dresser." She paused. "There are towels in the bathroom and supper will be ready within the hour," with that she left with a smile on her face. I then sat down on my new bed and looked around my new room. If I was to find a new life here I had to adapt to the way things were. I still didn't know how I got here or even why I was here. Was there even a reason? I did know that this place only existed in a game called Mass Effect. My friends had all played it. I hadn't. I'd only watched them play parts of it; I found life dull enough without rotting my brain by playing video games all day long. But if I remembered correctly there was a hero in that game called Shepard and that Shepard could either be male or female. Also there was a ship named the SSV Normandy. Which was piloted by a guy called Joker. That's about all I knew about the game. _Damn it_! _Why didn't I pay attention?_ I sighed and headed towards the bathroom to soak. _Yep, this was gonna be fun_.

**Knight: I don't know about you, but I think this is pretty impressive for a story born on a cell phone. Nice one, Angel. If you like it, let us know with a review!**

**M-Angel: Well, that was an interesting beginning to this story. Bet you guys can't guess how she really ended up in Mass Effect. It's gonna be a shocker! Anywho, please leave some reviews for me and also, if you're interested in another story I'm working on with another author, go check out the stories Silver, Silver: Halo, and Silver: Effect. Thanks for reading, now please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**M-Angel: So because I got ten reviews in the first day-**

**Heretic Knight 515: -Which I'm not jealous of at all, btw. Not at all. Not even a little bit. My new story got… plenty of reviews. _Plenty_! **

**M-Angel: Er… okay. I thought I'd surprise everybody and post a second chapter. Now as for the anonymous review questions, I can't answer all of them, but for the reviewer who asked so many questions, one of those questions you asked may or may not be close to the answer. That's all you're getting from me on this subject. **

**Knight: Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**M-Angel: Now, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Searching<strong>

I sighed as I sank into the deep tub and allowed the lavender bubbles soak into my body. Today had been very stressful. Waking up, only to find out that I was no longer in my home… I was in a different time and place. _Does_ _my family even exist here_? I wondered. I chewed my bottom lip. What was I suppose to do now? _Get a job, stupid_. I leaned back and laid my head on the towel at the edge of the tub and let out a deep sigh. I had been living in the year 2011. It was only a month before my twenty-fourth birthday. I knew I was dreading it, even in this time. To a woman, age was a touchy subject, even more touchy to a woman was a bit overweight, like myself. I sighed again. _No boyfriend, not job..._ _No life_. I gave another sigh. _So why am I sad again_? I hesitated. _Besides the obvious_?

Here on the Citadel I had a chance to do things I always wanted to do. I could be a medic, just like my best friend had been. _I wonder what happened to her?_ I wondered blissfully for the hundredth time. That was when my eyes landed on the little blue form peeking at me from my doorway.

"Nala?" I asked. I heard a quick intake of breath followed by the patter of feet running away. I chuckled. _I guess even Asari children are curious about the female body._ I shook my head and chuckled again as a memory of myself doing the very same thing to my own mother when I was so very young. I loved my mother. She had raised me and my siblings on the basic principles that all men were created equally. In other words, country principles. She and my father had raised us on a farm with horses, chickens, cows, and even goats. I had loved the goats. Then my father had lost his job, which meant selling the animals and the farm and for the last four years we had lived in a rental house in suburbia. My brother, who was five years older than me, had married. Leaving me as the only one of my siblings unmarried.

I got out of the tub and wrapped a house coat around myself. _How could I marry? I never went out because I didn't own a car or have a job. So how could I meet guys? Internet dating? Too dangerous. Hookups by my best friend? Too lame. _I shook my head as I sat down on my bed and began brushing my hair. I then stared at the brush. _Where's this come from_? It was was then that I noticed that on top of the waist high dresser was now a mirror, make-up, hair pins and tie-backs, and even a new toothbrush and toothpaste. _Nala_. I thought with a smile. She and Ylara must have brought this stuff in after I had gotten into the tub. As I walked into the closet my eyes widened and I felt my face heat up when I picked up one of the items. It was a beautiful blue low, very low, neck dress. I found at least ten dresses like that one, only different colors. Each time I saw one, my face became even hotter. Finally I found a reasonably modest dress. It was a green off the shoulder dress with a feathery puff skirt that went down to my knees. It also had a pair of heels that went with them. _Yeah, the country girl in a city girl's dress. This should be good_. I was gonna break my neck with those heels. I shook my head and sigh. Then I found the most wonderful thing ever! Jeans! Honest to god, blue jeans! Three pairs! I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

I then walked back to the waist-height vanity dresser and looked inside one drawer and suddenly shut it fast. My face lit up like it was on fire. Those intimates were definitely...intimate. I coughed as I took another deep breath. I opened another and was happier when I saw some silky shirts and pants. _Much better_. I then grabbed a blue silk shirt and matching pants. I then sat down on the bed and became better acquainted with my new omni-tool.

_Asari - First galactic race to find the Citidel that was being cared for by the Keepers. The Asari have extremely longs lives. The oldest known Asari was Matriarch Vesashia who lived one thousand five hundred and eighty-two years. _

My eyes widened. "Holy crap." I muttered.

_Asari are the only known species to be an all female race._

I blinked at that information. "Guess they don't have room for problems with lesbians." I muttered quietly.

_Asari gestation cycles last eighteen months. During this time the 'mother' is in a very vulnerable position. She cannot use her biotics for fear of a miscarriage, therefore it is imparritive that her bondmate keep her in a safe location and out of stressful situations. See more on Asari Pregnancy in Doctor Andra's vid series Asari Pregnancies and Caring of said Pregnant Asari._

"Well that's just a mouthful." I thought outloud. I then began going through the other races. I had to admit the Volus were interesting. Hanar, just plain weird. Salarians were controlled by their females, who were the ones who controlled their governments and military.

_Explains why they don't get into many wars._ Turians were a predator species. They were the opposite of the Salarians. They loved war. They loved fighting. Hell fighting even turned their males on, in a sexual manner of speaking. _That's just wrong._ I then came to the Quarian race and found surprisingly very little about the race. Just that they'd been kicked off of their home planet of Rannoch by a synthetic race of AI's that they'd created named the Geth, that lived beyond the Perseus Veil. There was link for the Geth. The Geth hadn't been seen since three hundred years ago until Spectre Saren attacked the human colony of Eden Prime in the year 2183.

It was then that the first human specter was created. Spectre Commander Ann Shepard. She had tracked down Saren and his Geth and found them at the Battle of the Citadel when a Geth Dreadnought attacked the Citadel. When I clicked the side link towards Shepard a whole slew of information came up including that she'd died three months after the battle on the Citadel. _So Shepard's dead_? _Ain't she supposed to come back to life in Mass Effect 2? What was it, two years she was dead_? I groaned. I looked down at the date she died. _2183_ I then switched over to today's calendar. _September 7, 2184...So she's been dead a year?_ I gave a sigh. It was at that moment that I heard the sound of ice against glass. I turned and saw Nala standing there with a tray of food. "Second-Mother told me to bring you this." she said as she looked for a place to sit it. I got off the bed and took it from her and sat it down at the desk.

"Thank you, Nala." I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back. "But I could have come down and ate with you and your family."

"Second-Mother thought you'd want to eat alone due to what you've been through today." she said politely. _Can't argue with that_.

"Tell both of your mothers thank you for me." I said. I then looked at her as she left. She was the size of a human twelve year old, but because of what the codex said about the Asari people if made me wonder. _How old is she_? I then sat down to eat and was mildly surprised to find food that I recognized. Chicken Alfredo, a salad and sweet tea. Huh.

* * *

><p>As morning struck up the light streamed through the curtains. I began to awaken. I stretched my limbs and rolled over, only to find a small head in my line of sight. "Nala?" I said groggily.<p>

She smiled. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. "First-mother asked me to help you find a job today." I blinked at her. "I'll leave you to get dressed and freshen up. With that she took off. _I need to get a lock for the door_.

The job search hadn't taken very long, in fact in turned out Nala's aunt Isa Mori' owned a clothing shop, though when she saw me in blue jeans and a white blouse she had shaken her head. "You must be Serena." Was all she said, and after that I was hired. She told me to start wearing dresses to work every day. Did I mention I don't do dresses very well? It turned out Nala was the equivalent of twenty-five years old, even though she looked twelve. The Asari species was quite interesting, or they were in my mind.

By the end of the first week I had grown a new hatred for dresses. They rode up in the most uncomfortable of places, especially if it was a tight-waisted shirt. Body dresses, or the ones that didn't show too much cleavage and left my face looking like a tomato, were actually comfortable to wear. High heels, that was another story.

By the end of the month I could start paying rent to Ya'isha and Ylara. Turned out Ya'isha was seventeen months pregnant and Ylara gonna be sent out into the Terminus System to search for the culprits that were destroying ships and killing innocents, mostly human. The assignment would last the month, which meant she'd miss the birth of Ya'isha's daughter. Ya'isha wasn't exactly happy, nor was she happy that I'd be her companion for the next month. Frankly, I was scared. Scared that something may go wrong and scared because Ya'isha was a scary woman.

"Excuse me miss." I looked up to the voice and saw a Turian male looking at me.

"Can you tell me where your employer is?" He asked. It was then I noticed the pistol on his hip and the heavy armor he wore, along with several markings on his face.

_A merc looking for Isa? Not good._

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Mori' isn't here right now…," I began and of course my voice was starting to break.

He chuckled. "Oh?" he asked. "Then where is she?"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered_. Idiot! Why does my voice have to do this when I get scared. _

"Me?" Came Isa's voice from behind him. The Turian turned around with a smile.

"Isa, my love." He said. "Don't you 'Isa my love' me, you…" She began. _Uh-oh, lover's spat. Walk away, walk away_! My inner self was yelling at me, but I couldn't walk away, but I could avert my eyes elsewhere.

"Isa…," he began.

"Don't!" she yelled. "You get out! You...," She growled, actually growled and walked away. He gave a deep sigh.

"Girl," he said. I looked up. "Know any way to get me back into her good graces?" He asked. I blinked. _Don't help him. Stay out of it_!

"Uh..." I began. "First, what did you do?"

"Got a lap dance from a Turian female named Kno Kno at a club." he said.

_Okay, bad image_. "Yeah," I began. "Uh, you may want to give her a few days to cool down and then maybe grovel a little. Or a lot."

He tilted his head to the side, obviously not understanding.

"Grovel?" he asked.

"Human expression." I said, "Means that you get down on your knees and beg for her forgiveness otherwise you and her are not gonna be on speaking terms."

He gave a heavy sigh and then growled. I shook my head. "What else, girl?" He said in a demanding voice.

"Maybe keep your 'little' buddy in his place and try not to piss off the one woman that gives a damn about you." I said. "Sorry, I just don't like guys like you." _Crap_!

"Like me?" He growled.

"Men who think they can do anything to a woman without consequences. A man who goes off sleeping, or in your case, getting lap dances from other women when the only woman you should want that is the woman you love. Not some skank in a bar." I said, my anger getting the best of me. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

My omni-tool chirped, indicating my shift was over. I looked back at him, the look on his face was either a deadly or a serious one. So I said the only thing that came to mind. "Thank you for coming to Isa's. Please have a nice day." And I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Holy crap! That was fun to write.<strong>

**Knight: A little too clothes-oriented for my taste, and maybe a little too feminist. But it **_**was**_** fun to edit. **

**M-Angel: Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Certainly let's guys known what women are thinking, doesn't it? **

**Knight: Sexist. **

**M-Angel: LoL. Okay, so don't forget to review. I'm hoping to beat my last story that had 139 reviews when it ended. So bring on the reviews! XD**

**Knight: (in a pathetic whisper from behind M-Angel's back) And maybe check out my story, Yankee Knights… please… :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

**M-Angel: Okay, the first thing I wanna say is thank-you for the wonderful reviews. I love reviews, as any other author on this site. Now with that said some of you may have overreacted to some accidental mistakes that were left by my editor.**

**Knight: Yeah, my first version of the Chapter 2 edit had errors. I was in a hurry; I'm sorry. But I fixed it within the hour. And Skylilly! You are in no place to make judgements! You spelled my name wrong in your review! LMAO **

**M-Angel: I'm not naming names or anything. So let's just put that behind us and get to our lovely story. Shall we? **

**Knight: I'll edit it better this time. *salute***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Learning<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Serena<em>!"

I instantly fell off of my bed. I had been studying for my medical test from the C-Sec Medical Institute. It was an eighteen week program and already at the second week; we were having a huge test.

It wasn't easy, and combined with picking up a second shift at Isa's Clothing, I was a bit overwhelmed. Since I've began working there more human clientele had been coming in, which made Isa very happy and me very busy. So as I was starting to fall asleep Ya'isha decided now was the time to wake me up.

So, picking myself off of the floor, I made my way down the two flights of stairs. When I saw Ya'isha on the floor panting and sweating profusely I knew immediately what was wrong.

"I think it's time." She panted through her teeth.

"Ya think?" I asked with some sarcasm to lighten the mood. She just glared at me. It was then that little Nala came in from her day at school. "Nala, call the medics." I said to the little Asari girl.

"No," Ya'isha said, "Too late...You… have to deliver." she suddenly let out a scream.

"M-Me?" I asked uncertainly. _We haven't even covered Asari labor, just humans. Is it much different?_  
>"<em>You ! Delivery! NOW<em>!" She screamed at me.

I blinked once and took a deep breath and cleared my mind. When I opened my eyes I know what I had to do.

"Nala, get some towels." I said as she took off up the stairs. I ripped Ya'isha's skirt off.

"Okay, on the next contraction, I need you to push." She nodded and as it came she pushed. "One, two, three..."

* * *

><p>I stood there in the living room watching the medics take Ya'isha and her new daughter. Half hour after she'd yelled for me and she herself was a mother now. She was drained of energy and so very tired. The little girl was so small, and gave a tiny cry when she was born.<p>

Looking over to the stairs I saw Nala sitting there with her arms around her legs. I smiled at her and walked over to her. "You're a big sister now." I said. She had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong honey?" I asked tenderly.

"First-mother isn't gonna love me as much anymore." She said. "She's got her own daughter now," She sniffed.

"Hey," I began as I took her into my arms. "That's not true. She's your mother and mothers love all their children, not matter what." I then pulled away.

"You think my mother loved me any less because I was a bit overweight? No, she didn't, she just harped on me until I lost it all."

"Harped?" She asked.

"It means she never stopped encouraging me to lose weight." I said. "Now, your first-mother Ylara is gonna need you to help her take care of the little one until Ya'isha is strong enough to do so. So can I count on you?" She nodded.

"Good. Now we have a com call to make to Ylara," She smiled and took off towards the study.

* * *

><p>"So I told my boyfriend that if he didn't propose soon..." Began another customer to Isa, who was trying to find an engagement party dress. <em>Some of these women are so petty. Going on and on about their boyfriends or husbands. <em>I groaned inwardly. _Can't they be thankful that they even have one! Gosh, this is getting on my nerves!_ Suddenly I saw Isa's ex coming towards us. I groaned. This time Isa heard me and turned to see him.

"Mi," She whispered. I looked at her, she wasn't ready for him yet. She was still hurt from what he did. He looked at her and then looked at me. _Aw crap._ He was giving me the killer look and then he looked back at Isa. He said something that my translator in my omni-tool didn't pick up and then walked away. _Okay, what the hell_? I watched Isa give a sigh and go back to working with the customer. My omi-tool chirpped indicating my shift was over.

"Shift's over Isa," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow." I watched as she nodded and I left.

I looked at the gun my Medic Instructor Mr. Deen was holding. We were to learn how to use a pistol today. The pistol was a normal hand-held pistol. I hated those kinds of guns. They made my hand shake. _Give me a shotgun any day_, I thought with a smile.

"So, this week I thought we'd learn from a professional. Now pay attention to him, he's one of the heroes of the Citadel. He fought alongside Commandar Shepard herself." Mr. Deen said as he nodded to the man in the back.

The man came walking down the middle isle of the classroom.

"Check out those arms." Came a whisper next to me.

"He's my hero already." Said another.

"I think I'm gonna daydream of him all week." Said the girl behind me.

When he turned around I raised an eyebrow. He was okay looking, I guess. _Has no butt_, was my only thought. (**Knight: :O**)"Hello ladies," He said, "I am Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, I'll be teaching you how to use two types of pistols today. If you have any questions at the end of the class I'm willing to answer them." He said as he eyed all of us, his eyes landing on me.

_Joy._ I thought wryly. _I get the eyes on me_. He picked up the silver pistol, a Karpov, he called it, and began to tell us about the weapon. How many heat sinks it had, how useful it was in a fight, and how to clean it. Then he turned to the gun course and shot the target in the eye. It made everybody but myself jump at the sudden sound.

Next he picked up a advanced HMWP with a red stripe on its side. Began to explain how many heat sinks it took, how long it took to overheat, how good it was in a fight, and how to clean it. He then fired that one at same target, hitting the other eye.

We all then began to take our guns out and clean them and shoot them. Most shots didn't even hit the target, except for mine. I made a loose pattern, scattered mostly in the chest. My instructor seemed to be quite shocked, which made Lieutenant Alenko smile. _Okay that smile just gave me the creepy crawlies_, I thought.

"Lavargus!" Mr. Deen yelled out.

"S-Sir." I said.

"Where the hell did you learn to shook like that?" he asked. _Crap_!

"Home sir, was raised in the country. On a farm." I said.

"Good shot." He said. I let out a breath that I'd been holding. "The rest of you will have to stay after class. I'm sure the Lieutenant won't mind showing you ladies how to really shoot a gun,"

Yes! _No more creepy guy_. I smiled as I picked up my guns and walked out of the room to get them registered in my name.

"Very impressive." Mr. Deen said as we walked to the front desk. "Never thought you knew how to hold a gun, let alone shoot one."  
>I smiled. "Well my best friend used to take me deer hunting." I said. "That and my first gun was a BB gun," He laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>After I got my guns registered to my name I placed the black one in my shoulder bag with thermal clips and the silver gun was on my waist with two clips ready to use. I was told that I was to always have them with me. I wondered why.<p>

Next week Ylara would be coming home to meet her little one. Nala was excited. So far everything seemed to be returning to a somewhat normal. I had a job, I was going to be a Medic and I had money that was my own. Everything was fine, for now anyway.

* * *

><p>Three months after graduation and I find myself in the porta-potty of the galaxy. Omega. Why the hell did I agree to be Ylara's medic for the <em>Hadasah<em>? Omega was a giant armpit, with a smell that would drive a hound back into its house. The crew of the _Hadasah_ were nice, for turian vigilantes. Turned out Mi was their leader. He and I butted heads immediately. He didn't like me and I didn't like him. The pilot's name was Vanduse and he had a mate, who was there as the navigator, Luwinda. She was nice. Didn't mind having another woman to chat with. I had to agree, it was nice to have somebody else to talk with that didn't scratch his butt or yell a Turian curse word every five minutes.

"Lavargus," came the disgruntled voice that was none other than Mi's.

"You're coming with us, there seems to be a heavy concentration of mercs in one area." He paused. "Seems like Archangel finally bit off too much to handle for once."

"Archangel?" I asked. "Who came up with that name?"

"Damned if I know." He said with a laugh. "Ylara isn't coming with us. Half the crew is leaving on the Hadasah, but we need our medic."

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm only coming because I know Isa still cares for you, even if you're an ass," This caused him to laugh. It took us the better part of an hour to find Archangel's hideout, and only then when we hacked into some merc communications. But once we were there the snipers got to their posts and were ready for the signal to take out a few mercs. Turned out these guys were a separate core from Archangel's company, or at least that's was Mi had told me. Then the fighting began. I watched as a group of four made it into the building. Mi looked at me.

"You may be needed by Archangel." He said. I nodded and made my way down into the main building, only to come face to face with a black dude wearing some sort of suit, but I recognized the yellow symbol. _Cerberus_! I ducked back just as he shot at me. I pulled my pistol out and began to shoot, holding a fixed, steady stance for accuracy.

My shots were going wild-I was blind. For a second I thought that he'd shot a purple flare gun at me, or something like that, but in a split second I realized that each precision shot was hitting my head, and that obscuring purple was my shields saving my life. They were almost out! _Crap crap crap_!

I jumped back and behind the door frame, reaching for my shotgun. If he was going to try and follow me, he'd get a pretty painful surprise.

"Oh, no you don't," The Cerberus agent growled. I was surrounded by purple-black energy, and then slammed against the door frame I used for cover. He'd pulled me towards him with biotics, and smashed me into it. It didn't hurt tremendously with the armor I wore, but the impact jarred my concentration and stunned me. I knew it could give him the split second advantage to round the corner and finish me off. _Crapcrapcrapcrap_!

I felt the vibration of biotic power before I saw it, as the same agent, glowing with the same energy, walked around the corner. I still had the presence of mind to drop a load of buckshot into his stomach, but it was absorbed by the biotic barrier surrounding him.

"Isurrender!" My words were blurred together into a squeak.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just a m-medic! I-I surrender!"

"I'm not a fan of mercenaries," He said, coldly. He raised an arm that rippled with a pulse of pure biotic power.

"I'm not a merc!" I screamed, dropping my gun and covering my head with my hands.

"Then what are you?" The warp wrapped around his hands only got bigger.

"I'm Serena Lavargus, Medic of the Hadasah, I'm with Specter Ylara and her group. We're here to help Archangel," I blurted out the words before I thought about them. What if he wasn't a fan of Archangel?

"Hands behind your head," He said. "Come with me,"

He led me up the stairs and down the hall, into an open room with couches and bunks. Inside there was a couple of people, all of whom seemed to be looking at a woman in heavy armor.

"Shepard?" I said dumbly. "I thought you were dead!"

"I've been getting that everywhere. It's a pain in the ass," She smiled. "Who are you?"

"Serena Lavargus," I said.

"She said she's here to help," The black man said. I noticed he was breathing laboriously.

"You alright?" I asked automatically.

"I'm fine," He growled. "Just need some medi-gel,"

"Well, I'm a medic. I'm got tons of the stuff right here-" I froze in place, half reaching for the canister on the small of my back. I froze because every gun in the room was suddenly pointing at me.

"Or you… could… maybe not," I said slowly in a tiny voice, drawing my hand back.

Shepard looked over the agent. "Well, you got Jacob in the leg and shoulder." She said. "Either he's getting sloppy, or you've got some talent. Think you could patch him up?"

_What was I just trying to do? _I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Good, while you do that I'm gonna go back to Archangel and see what can be done." She said and took off leaving me with the biotic that tried to kill me.

"I came here…," I started. But Shepard was already walking away. "…to help Archangel. Dammit,"

"You're not half bad with those pistols." Jacob said with a smile. "Ever thought of being a soldier?"

"Nope." I said without hesitation as I finished with his shoulder wound and began on his leg. "Sorry about this. Didn't know you were one of the good guys,"

"Good guys?" He chuckled. "That's a new one,"

"Hey if you're with Commander Shepard ya can't be too bad." I said. "Right?"

"Guess so." He said. Just then we heard an explosion. _That can't be good_.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Now we're gettin' to the fun stuff! XD<strong>

**Knight: I miss my copy of ME2 so much! DX**

**M-Angel: Hope everybody enjoyed that one. This is the last update for this week. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dead

**M-Angel: Okay, so Happy Mother's Day Weekend everybody! Hope you remembered to get something for your Mothers. XD So, I **_**had**_** to send this to Knight, otherwise I'd lose my train of thought. **

**Knight: I know how that is. Editing is fun, but man, that fight scene was awesome! I did alright, huh?**

**M-Angel: Yeah! I hope everybody enjoys this!**

**Knight: Ditto, and thanks for all those awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dead?<strong>

* * *

><p>My feet took off before my mind could process why. An explosion meant people would be hurt, which meant I'd be needed. I was dimly aware that Jacob was behind me and as we entered the room, all I heard was screams coming from Commander Shepard as she rushed over to a still figure. Talking a deep, calming breath, I went to work. Jacob pulled the Commander off of the body while I took in the damage. He was a Turian, male, about thirty years of age, and looked like he'd played chicken with a rocket. There was blue blood everywhere. I carefully pulled him down off of the crate he was on, and put him on his back. I took gauze and dressings out of my pack and began to assess the damage done. <em>Right mandable heavily damaged, will need reconstructive surgery to fix.<em>Suddenly he groaned in pain, more blood poured out from the wound. I injected him with a heavy turian-friendly painkiller, along with a sedative. _We have to get him out of here, to a doctor_. I continued to patch his face up the best I could. I had only packed the necessary things in my pack for this trip. I wasn't expecting to do a full-on surgery!

When he was stable enough to move, I nodded to the Commander. She had been calling for help on communicator. Then I heard another explosion nearby. _Mi_, I thought as the building he and his men were in went up in flames.

* * *

><p>Don't ask me how it happened, because I don't know, but one minute I was helping them get the turian on the stretcher and in the shuttle, and the next minute I was on their ship.<p>

We headed down to med-bay on the SR-2 Normandy. The doctor met me at the doors and shooed everybody out, except for myself. We stabilized him with IVs for fluids and painkillers. For the next two hours we took out dead tissue around the affected area and realigned the serviceable bones to their original places. We stapled and nano-glued the fractured bones together, and painstakingly took out bones that were too shattered. Those we replaced with cybernetic parts from the fabricator unit. A mandible had to be completely remade, with four of his teeth removed. _Good thing Turians regrow their teeth continuously throughout their lives_, I thought. The root structures were more complicated than the bones, and we had enough to do already. Skin was sliced and peeled back so that we could operate on most of his face, stitching muscles, ligaments, and tendons in the original form.

So by the time the surgery was complete we had already left Omega, which left me as a new member aboard the Normandy. _I'll have to report in to Ylara when I can_, I thought as I walked down the catwalk to the CIC where Commander Shepard was with some of her crewmembers. I still couldn't believe she was working for Cerberus. How could she? They're terrorists! _Back home she'd be counted as a traitor. She'd be locked up in Gitmo or something,_ I thought as the doors to the CIC opened.

When I entered it, I saw that the galactic map took up half of the room. A redheaded woman looked up from her terminal and smiled as she ap[roached me.

"You must be the medic we picked up," She said. "I'm Kelly Chambers, if you need somebody to talk to I'm that person."

"Serena Lavargus," I said. "So you're some sort of therapist?" _Head doctors. I hate them_.

"Kinda," She said. "I make sure the crew is mentally stable,"

"Yeah, that's probably pretty useful. How stable can a person be if they choose to kill things?" I wondered aloud.

"Surprisingly, pretty stable," She said and then frowned. "Except for Jack. You might wanna stay clear of her. She's the one with all the tattoos on her body."

I blinked. "Thanks," I said carefully. "Is there a terminal I can use? I have to contact the Hadasah and report to Spectre Ylara,"

"That has already been taken care of, Miss Lavargus," Came a soft voice as a blue eye-ball appeared in front of me.

"Nice VI," I said, "What's its name?"

"I am not a VI. I am an AI, created by Cerberus for the Normandy," It said. "I am called EDI."

I blinked again_. Okay, I thought AI's were illegal_?

"Your response isn't what I expected, Miss Lavargus," EDI said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most organics exhibit fear when they hear that I am an AI," She said. "You were calm, but confused. May I ask why?"

I shrugged. "Don't have any reason to hate AIs just yet," I said. "Do you plan to kill me in my sleep? Take over the galaxy? Kill all organic life-forms?"

"Not just yet," She said in humorous tone that almost mirrored mine.

"Then I have no problem with you." I said with a smile.

"You are a curious person, Miss Lavarus," She said, and then vanished.

"Interesting perspective you have," Said a voice behind me. I turned to find Commander Shepard standing there with her arms crossed. Next to her was Jacob and a woman with a tight-fitting Cerberus uniform that exposed a lot of curves. _Doesn't leave much to the imagination. _For some reason, I disliked her immediately.

"You've met Jacob Taylor, my weapons officer. And this is Miranda Lawson, my Executive Officer," She said.

"Charmed," Miranda said smoothly, her Australian accent very audible. "Pleasantries aside, when I ran your name through our database it showed nothing until the last year. Even the unimaginative spies have some falsified information-"

"A spy?" I asked incredulously. "That's the best you've got? And here I thought Cerberus was imaginative," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"If I was in your shoes, I'd figure that a clandestine organization well-versed in espionage and backstabbing would know one of their own, but I was obviously mistaken-"

By now Miranda was seething, which was causing Shepard to place a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"That's enough!" She yelled. "If we can't find anything on you, then you're an unknown quantity. A vulnerability. Cerberus handles such problems _very efficiently_, so I'd watch my back if I were you,"

"Lawson...," Shepard said, "She's staying, at least for a while. Get used to it."

Miranda stomped out of the CIC like a spoiled brat that didn't get its way.

"Some looser clothes would probably fix that permanent wedgie you've got back there!" I shouted at her back victoriously. At that, Shepard burst out laughing.

"Damn," I looked to the side to see a man wearing a ball cap and leaning against a table with his arms around his chest.

"And here I thought only Jack could get that kind of reaction from Miranda. And by the way, I _like_ that excessively curvy look she has going, wedgie and all. So do most of the guys around here,"

"Hey, Joker," Shepard said. "Shift over?"

He nodded. "A pilot's work is never done. But yeah, Commander," He said. "Thought I'd see what all the racket was all about," He looked at me and gave me a sly smile.

"Can't say I'm disappointed."

"I have a gun." I said.

"Ouch." He said mockingly. "And I've got Vrolic's Syndrome."

"Oh really," I said. "So in other words, if slapped you I'd break your jaw," I gave him a smile that said I was joking. "Nice to know you're such a softie."

"Yes ma'am, but blown kisses are more than fine," He said, his smile getting bigger. "I like this one, Commander. Can we keep her?" I scoffed at him. Shepard looked like she was trying her best not to laugh at us and shook her head and left.

* * *

><p>Come morning I went to check out my patient. He was awake and quite upset that Dr. Chakwas wouldn't let him leave until his "attending physician" was there to give the okay. He looked over at me as I wrote down on the data-pad the statistics on the various machines he was hooked into. I thought he was fine, but the doc said she wanted him to rest one more day. The Turian's retaliation to that statement said he'd 'take it easy.'<p>

I shook my head at him and chuckled. He was headstrong, that was for sure.

"Fine, go," I said. "But I'm telling the Commander no ground missions for two more days,"

That caused him to grumbled something in Turian and he walked out.

"You were too soft on him," Said a British voice from behind me."With men like that, species doesn't matter. He'll cut the wait time in half,"

"I think he's has enough of the med-bay," I said. "And I think he's learned that he can't bite a rocket to stop it,"

That caused her to laugh. "Garrus has always been strong-willed," She said. "Always will be… When I first met him, I actually thought that he and our Commander would have problems. They're both leaders, both do what needs to be, and they both will go to any length to get it done. I expecting their strong personalities to clash. I was pleasanty mistaken," She chuckled.

"Now, I think it's only a matter of time before the two of them realize how much they care for each other,"

"Wanna make a bet?" I asked.

"I'm listening," She said with a smile.

"I bet five hundred credits that the Commander will make the first move." I said with a smile.

"Move? What the fuck are you talking about, blondie?" We both turned to see a woman covered in tattoos, and a man with a scar across his face. They were standing at the entrance of the med-bay.

"I'm making a friendly bet with Doctor Chakwas that Shepard will make the first move when it comes to a relationship between her and Garrus."

"Shepard's as straightforward as they come. My five's on her," The man chuckled like gravel.

"Of course you will, Zaeed," Chakwas said. "And yes, I'll take that bet. Five hundred credits says Garrus will make a move before this is all over with."

"Fuck," Jack cussed good-naturedly. "I'll take that bet, Doc,"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, okay," I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>As the day wore on I was called to the training room by Jacob, who had a smile on his face. Next to him was a Drell. His name was Thane and he was an assassin. Scary as that sounded, it turned out that Miss Chambers had a thing for him, which made it worse. The image of redheaded lizards running around just wouldn't leave my mind.<p>

"You've got some skill," Jacob said. "But it's not as honed as it could be. It's been decided that you're going to receive training from some of us here," He said. "If you want to help against the Collectors, you'll be better off with more advanced training,"

_Aw, crap_, I thought. _I knew being a field medic on a ship would come and bite me in the arse one day_. I grimaced. _Arse? When did I start saying that? Dang it Chakwas!_

Thane took a step forward. "I'll be teaching you stealth techniques," He said. "These techniques come straight from the _Tala Han_, the ancient combined military teachings of my people and the Hanar,"

"Er… thanks. But I'm just a medic," I shrugged. He smiled politely.

"These skills serve all branches and specializations well; I'll only have time to teach you the basics. But a combat medic with the ability to go unseen is a medic that can treat the wounded unnoticed."

Jacob nodded. "I'll be teaching you some close-quarters techniques that'll help if and when you get into trouble," He paused and sighed. "Garrus was supposed to be here...,"

"And I am," He said as he walked in. He looked at me. "Jacob told me you could use some help with targeting exercises. Being able to shoot in a fixed position is useful, but a real firefight requires the ability to shoot accurately at a dead run. That's what I'll be teaching you,"

Jacob laughed. "Shooting in a fixed position was enough to give me some new scars,"

Garrus's mandibles parted a bit and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Blame my teacher," I said. "I only went to an eighteen-week medic school that was for C-Sec,"

I heard Garrus groan and both Thane and Jacob chuckle.

"I was operated on by a _C-Sec Medic_-" Garrus started, but I didn't catch the rest. He suddenly switched to Turian. I shook my head. _This should be fun_. 

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: I should probably mention this to everybody, that I may or may not go MIA again for a little while. My phone may get turned off for a few weeks...*cough*...month or so...<strong>

**Knight: :0 What the crap, Angel? I wanna know what happens to Serena! And the Garrus/Femshep thing! **

**M-Angel: Any way I don't want anybody to panic, I will be back. So until then I'm going to be punching out as many chapters as I can. **

**Knight: I don't know where this plot is going; I get the chapters a day at most earlier than you guys. This sucks!**

**M-Angel: Sorry! So leave reviews, I'm starving for them!**

**Knight: *Mumbling conspiratorially as he walks away***


	5. Chapter 5: Time

**M-Angel: *bobbing head and headphones***

**Knight: ?  
><strong>

**M-Angel: *turns music on* I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE...  
><strong>

**Knight: *facepalm*  
><strong>

**M-Angel: *bursts out laughing* Okay, now that I've embarrassed Knight let's get on to the story.**

**Knight: Jerk. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Time<br>**

* * *

><p>"I think that a five minute head start is fair," Garrus said in his turian drawl. The shuttle touched lightly on the jungle clearing.<p>

"Maybe ten is better," Jacob said.

"Against the three of us, perhaps ten will be sufficient," Thane said slowly. I gawked at them.

"You're insane!" I said. "I won't make it to the eleventh minute!"

"You've learned a great deal in a short period of time," Thane disagreed. "Stealth is far from your weak point,"

"Same goes for your marksmanship," Garrus said with a grin. "You're a natural,"

"In close-quarters, you're passable," Jacob said. "You aren't great at it, but no one is, really. There's a steep learning curve,"

"So, ten minutes should be fine," Garrus reassured me.

"Use every trick we've taught you. And know that Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, blesses your steps," Thane bowed his head as he spoke.

"Er…," I said. "T-thank you…,"

"That means get out of the shuttle," Garrus said.

"Oh! Ok!"

* * *

><p>For the first five minutes or so, I just ran. There weren't any real paths, but I knew from Thane's lessons that there were other ways to track. I stepped around things that would leave an obvious trail-that meant dirt, long-bladed grass, and bushes. After a minute, I hit an area where the trees were thin. The ground was covered with shale rock-splintery, unreliable, shale. But it was sturdy enough to hide any footprints. The layer of dust covering them was difficult, it slowed me down, because one inch of foot drag would leave a visible trail. Visible to Thane, at least. Fifteen or feet into the quarry, I doubled back to where I'd walked in. They'd track me here.<p>

I climbed up onto one of the weird spindly trees, going as high as I possibly could. _Height confers advantages_, I remembered Garrus saying. All sentient species look around for danger along one axis; it's instinctive. Looking _up_ for threats isn't something that people do. And having a stable platform to fire from, at an easy angle, made it that much easier.

The trees trunk was thick enough to hide me entirely. A comfortable branch made it easy to prop up my assault rifle, a basic infantry staple that Garrus made me learn. Then… I waited.

Not for long. Within a minute, Garrus and Jacob exited the thick forest, right where I thought they would.

There were right in my sights. But I held back. Garrus's lessons. I had the advantage of a kickass spot to fire from. But at this range, they could fire back easily. My advantage meant little when they had the same. I let them slowly advance towards the rock outcropping, away from me. They were juking around trees, using the available cover, expecting a forward attack. They never suspected me behind them.

_But Thane_! He wasn't with them. He must've gone silent. The second after I made my move, I needed to run, or risk him sneaking up on my no-longer-stealthy position.

_So… Jacob, or Garrus_? There was no way I could take down Jacob if it came to a close-quarters fight. And Garrus had been the most fun learning from.

I shot Jacob. My blue paint balls smacked into his shoulders and the back of his head. I chuckled silently. Garrus whipped around, looking for the source of fire, but I was already behind the trunk of my tree. And he was looking for enemies at his elevation. I giggled.

When Garrus backtracked farther away, towards the rocks, I decided to climb down. I moved as quickly and quietly as I could. Since Garrus was too far away to hear, I snuck back into the brush and skirted left. The thick jungle pretty much disguised me, and gave me free reign to run around his position. When I caught up with him, he was surrounded by a dozen scattered stone pillars.

It was good cover. But it gave me new opportunity. I could come within ten feet of him, and he might not see it. So, I stepped as slowly as quietly as I could, into the maze.

_Your opponents seek you by sight. Find them by listening_, I remembered Thane's lesson.

I stopped behind a pillar and listened. Garrus was breathing heavily, probably jerking around his rifle to all the places that I could probably spring from. I smiled evilly. Then I snuck closer.

"Goddammit, Thane," I heard Garrus mutter on the other side of my pillar. I picked up a small rock and tossed it up, and over. It hit the top of the pillar opposite Garrus. He immediately shot up that pillar with pinpoint accuracy.

It was simplicity itself to shoot him in the back.

"Shit!" He cussed. "Thane did a good job making you a spook,"

"You know it," I laughed, before running out of the stone maze.

"I'm out. You got me!" Garrus called back.

_Not you I'm worried about_, I thought.

The thin area between the rock outcropping and the forest; that's where I was headed. Stealthing in an area with poor visibility was easy; doing it with great visibility and almost no shadows is nearly impossible.

Remembering my lessons, I looked everywhere for a possible threat. And I saw Thane.

Using his green skin and dark outfit to great advantage, the assassin was up in the canopy of a tree. I would have missed him, except that among the gently swaying treetops, he was completely motionless.

I whipped up my gun and fired just as he did, and we blasted each other with paint.

* * *

><p>The three of us headed back to the shuttle and I couldn't help but smile. Sure it had been a pain in the neck to learn how to actually fight, hell, it hurt like, well, hell at times, especially when Thane would throw in an Asari way of fighting that resembled Ti Kwan Do. But it was fun, and in the end I was able to protect myself and others around me. When we got back onboard Commander Shepard called Garrus and Jacob to the operationsbriefing room. While they did that I took a much-needed shower.

* * *

><p>After my shower I put on my sweat pants, even though Lawson wanted me to wear that stupid Cerberus outfit. <em>No<em> _way. She can shove that up her ass_. I thought as I put on my t-shirt and headed up to the cockpit to talk to Joker. He was surprisingly fun to be around, for a guy who had a sour disposition. I smirked. _What to talk about today?_ I thought as the cockpit doors opened.

"I'm tellin' ya EDI, I think I can get used to this," He said.

"You can get use to what?" I asked as I took the co-pilots seat. Why it was there, don't ask, because there were two pilots, but only one flew at a time. Joker said he didn't trust anybody with _his_ baby.

"Nothing," He said defensively. "Well, how did you do at your test?"

"I'm sure you already know," I said.

"Oh, ha ha," He said.

"Mr. Moreau has been monitoring your progress in your training with Mr. Taylor, Officer Vakarian, and Assassin Krios," EDI said. "In my opinion, Miss Lavargus, you have done quite well in the last two months that you've been aboard the Normandy. Though you still make mistakes in the field, you often learn from them. You also did quite well on your mission a month ago in helping retrieve Miss Tali Zorah vas Neema. You cared for her injuries, assessed the situation, and took action quite quickly. My documentation of that and Mr. Zaeed's personal mission perfected. Do you wish to see the information for study?"

I blinked at the orb and looked at Jeff, who had a smirk on his face.

"Not right now," I said to her, "But thank you,"

"You are quite welcome Miss Lavargus," With that she blinked out.

"She likes to do that a lot, doesn't she?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Yeah," He said, "You should see her when she thinks I'm in pain. She'll actually lock me out of the control terminal!" I laughed.

"It's not funny," He demanded. "She's worse than my mom. Oh Jeffrey, you broke another bone! Oh Jeffrey you can't do that!" He said in a high pitched voice, causing me to laugh.

"I'm telling you if she her way I'd have been swathed in bubble wrap and covered in Styrofoam, so she'd never have to worry. You'd think I was her only kid the way she fretted about me!"

"What, you're not an only child?" I asked.

"Hell no," he said. "The youngest, yes, but not the only,"

"What about you?"

"Nope," I said. "Youngest, yes. Only child? No."

"Humph," He grunted.

"Joker," Came the Commander's voice from the intercom, "Plot a course for Horizon."

"Aye, aye, Commander," He said as his hands began punching in the coordinates in the console. "ETA one hour twenty-two minutes."

"Thanks, Joker," She said and cut the connection.

"This should be fun," He said.

"Ain't Horizon a human colony?" I asked. He frowned.

"Yeah," He said and looked at me. "It is,"

* * *

><p>"<em>I know you feel this<em>,"

Garrus softened him up with his sniper rifle, and I finished him with a shotgun blast. The Collector General withered up into ashes and blew away.

"That guy is starting to get on my nerves," Shepard growled around the chatter of her assault rifle chewing up a husk.

"Ditto," Garrus said from the back. He was behind cover, far from the front.

I sat down on one of the crates and took a few deep breaths. Those last bad guys had drained me.

"Lasers charged yet?" I asked.

"Ninety-eight percent," EDI replied over the radio.

"Good," Shepard said, sounding almost as relieved as I felt.

"Incoming!" Garrus shouted. A massive object hit smack on the console controlling the lasers.

"Oh, shit," Shepard intoned.

"Praetorian! Take cover!" Garrus shouted. I leapt up and around behind a crate, just as a beam weapon tore up the spot I'd left.

"Garrus, Serena, you're on offense. I'll run interference!" Shepard shouted. She charged the Praetorian, slamming it's backside. It screamed defiance and wheeled around. While Shepard raced back to cover, Garrus and I ripped into its shields with sniper and pistol.

It wheeled around, choosing the prey that was fighting instead of running. I nearly shat myself as it glared at me-Garrus was far away, and I was two crates away.

It shot it's particle beam gun, tearing away half my shields in the time it took to dive back under cover.

"Serena! It's flanking!" Garrus hollered.

I glanced up. The massive crab-thing was floated quickly around my cover.

"Shepard!" I screamed.

The Praetorian's side exploded as Shepard's grenade launcher hit. The shields were almost gone. It shrieked with rage and fired at Shepard, who barely dodged. Garrus and I used the advantage to tear into it.

"Its shields are gone!" Shepard yelled. "Hammer it!"

I whipped out my shotgun, the heaviest thing I had. While Garrus shot round after round into it from his safepoint, and while Shepard shot it in the face with a grenade, I, like an idiot, ran up under it's legs.

Aiming straight up, I blasted it in the gut. The armor crunched inward, but held. I barely dodged a spindly leg. Another shotgun blast in the weakened spot tore through the armored belly, and I shot a third blast into the hole.

The Praetorian moaned in pain, and collapsed on me. Or seemed to, anyway. It dissolved into black ash and floated away.

A second later, the GARDIAN lasers fired, impacting the Collector ship. The ship flew up, trying to escape.

"They've still got the colonists," Garrus said.

"No!" The conspiracy-theorist hillbilly shouted, running up to Shepard. "Don't let 'em get away!"

"There's nothing we can do," Shepard said. "They're gone,"

"Half the colony's in there! They took Egan and Sam and… and Lilith! Do something!"

"Just what do you expect me to do?" Shepard snapped.

"We did what we could, Shepard," I said.

"Shepard…," The mechanic muttered. "Wait, I know that name. Sure, I remember you. Some type of big Alliance hero,"

And then an old teacher materialized.

"Let's give them a minute to talk," Garrus pulled me aside.

I looked between the Commander and Alenko. I could see something was going on between them. _Must have history_, I thought. I looked at Garrus, his grip tightening on his gun. He must have sharper hearing than me. Whatever Alenko was saying, it was pissing Garrus off. _Great, just what I need in my sparring partner_.

As I got closer I heard him say. "You're not only betraying the Alliance Shepard, but me too."

He shook his head and said, "I'll have to report this and you working for Cerberus."

_That son-of-a_… My thoughts stopped in their tracks when his eyes landed on me. _Oh don't you _dare _give me _that_ look Alenko because if we meet again, you'll wish you were dead._ Unconsciously my lips curled up into a snarl and my grip on my gun tightened to the point that my knuckles turned white. I barely even heard Shepard call Joker for a pick-up.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the training room to blow off steam I saw Shepard and Garrus fighting each other. It ended as she threw him on his back and she paused her final punch in his face. They were both reathing heavily, she leaned down to him and kissed his lips… or mandibles, or whatever.<p>

That… was my cue to leave. As I walked to the elevator I had a smile on my lips. _I won the bet!_I thought as I walked into med-bay.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Well that's all for now everybody. Leave a review!<strong>

**Knight: The next chapter will be around Friday. **

**M-Angel: *cheerful *Where's the enthusiasm, Knight?**

**Knight: It died when Ashley did. *break down in sobs***

**M-Angel: This is a girl's story. It was her or Kaiden. I hate to say it, but she had to die!**

**Knight: *weeps* **


	6. Chapter 6: Theft

**M-Angel: Here's the next chapter, friends!**

**Knight: It's kind of short, we know. It was written on a cell phone, remember. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Theft<p>

* * *

><p>As I was walking to the cockpit to chat with Jeff, EDI suddenly appeared next to me.<p>

"Are you really who you say you are?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied to the AI's avatar. There was a pause.

"I have a confession, Miss Lavargus," She said. "I've been monitoring you."

_Okay, that's creepy_. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I believed you may have been a problem," She said. "XO Lawson was right when she says there was nothing on you. I did a double check. You didn't exist until recently. You have no family. You have no record of your birth. You have nothing to say you should exist,"

"I know you're not a spy. However, are you running from something? It is my only conclusion." she said.

"No," I said.

There was a pause.

"Then I have no idea if I should take you as a threat or not," She said. "The crew trusts you, even Jack holds some trust in you. And Jeff trusts you."

_Ah-ha_!

"Mr. Moreau doesn't trust very easily. He tries to distance himself from everybody. One exception is the sibling-like relationship with Commander Shepard," She paused.

"I am only looking out from my crew...and Jeff,"

I smiled.

"Jeff is a good man and friend," I said. "I'm sure he sees me the same. I wouldn't hurt him or anybody on this ship. Hell even Garrus has grown on me,"

"I don't see how somebody can be grown on another organic," She said doubtfully.

I blinked and did a facepalm.

"I'm just gonna talk to Jeff," I said. "Okay?"

"Very well, Miss Lavargus," She said.

I paused in my steps. "And EDI," I said, "Call me Serena,"

* * *

><p>An hour later Jeff and I were disturbed by Shepard as she walked in. She saw me sitting at the co-pilots station.<p>

"Giving lessons, Joker?" She asked. Jeff's seat spun around.

"You know me, just doing my part." He said. "Besides, it's not as if she's that bad on the eyes either."

This caused my face to heat up, which caused Shepard to smirk.

"Just remember you're on duty, flyboy," She said in a joking voice. He laughed, "Don't worry. I doubt she goes for cripples anyway," He said.

I groaned. "You do know that she _is_ right here, right?" I asked.

"What? Did you hear something, Commander?" He asked.

"Smartass," I said and got up.

"It's better to be a smartass than a dumbass, right?"

As I walked out I heard him say. "I hate to see you go, but love watching you leave,"

And… cue to blush.

* * *

><p>I had just gotten out of the shower when the Commander's voice came over the intercom.<p>

"We will be docked on the Citadel for two hours for business. I am giving all non-essential crewmembers an hour and a half shore leave. That is all," She said.

I got quickly dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt and got ready for docking. I needed some things from my place at Ylara's and Ya'isha's home, and it might be fun to visit. So as soon as we docked, I left with some others to enjoy a break.

When I got to the Presidium, to the condo that I had lived in for the last year, I was surprised to find Nala home from school already.

"So," She began as I was packing my bag. "Mother Ylara said that you're working for Commander Ann Shepard. What's she like?"

"She's like me," I said. "Very nice and a dang good fighter,"

Nala laughed. "But you suck at fighting," She blurted.

I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"David is rubbing off on me," She said apologetically. I chuckled.

"Do your mothers know about David?" I asked as I put a holo of me and my Asari family in my bag.

"Yes," She said. "He's fifteen, but mentally six years old," She said with sadness in her voice. "He's 'special'," She said with a smile. My eyes softened to her.

"Yes he is," I said.

"Serena?" Came Ya'isha's voice. I stuffed the last of my possessions in the bag and went down. I smiled when I saw Ya'isha holding baby Ni'ema.

"She says she knows you," She said pointing to a person in the doorway. It was Jack. Behind her was Miranda. I frowned at them and shook my head. I hugged Ya'isha and kissed baby Ni'ema on the forehead.

"Bye," I said and walked towards the two women and glared at them. As soon as we were in the transit car I went to speak.

"Sorry," Miranda said. "I thought-"

"You thought I was going to check in on my 'real' boss," I said. "You have worse trust issues than Jack,"

"Hey!" Jack began. "Don't compare me to the cheerleader,"

I glared at the biotic.

"Don't you fu-" She began.

"Why are you even here?"

"Wanted to see the fireworks," She said. "Moreau said it got heated last time you two were alone,"

I shook my head and glared at Miranda. "I'm loyal to Shepard. She doesn't have to worry about me backstabbing her in her sleep, unlike I do with Cerberus,"

She glared at me. "I wouldn't betray Shepard," She said. "She just has to fight the Collectors and destroy the Reapers,"

"You say it like it's easy!" I yelled at her.  
>"For Shepard it will be," She said. "She just needs to keep her head in the game and out of the clouds like that Turian,"<p>

"She's a woman and she has needs," I growled. "Garrus will watch her back better than anyone,"

"He's a liability," Miranda snapped.

"Bullshit!" I growled. "He's not a liability. He'll keep her focused,"

"What happens if he dies?" Miranda asked. "Shepard will lose focus. She'll be compromised,"

Jack smirked. "Moreau's right," She said. "This is fun!"

"I should've just put it in her," Miranda blurted, causing me to whip my head her way.

"Put what in her?" I asked, and she didn't answer. I grabbed her by the neck. "_Put what in her_?"

The transit car came to a stop at the docks. Jack got out.

"She thinks you should've been chipped," She said. "She wouldn't have to doubt your loyalty."

With that she left, leaving me stunned.

* * *

><p>I unpacked my things in the room I'd been given by Shepard. It was supposed to be an officer's room, but it looked pretty empty to me. I was still thinking of what Miranda had said. <em>Should I tell Shepard<em>? I wondered. It would cause problems, I was sure. _After the Collectors are taken care of_, I decided. One thing was for sure I was staying the hell away from Lawson and locking my door as I slept.

"EDI," I said.

"Yes, Serena?" She answered as she appeared in my room. "From now on I want my door locked as I sleep,"

"As you wish." She said. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." I said as I put the holo-picture me, Nala, and baby Na'ema on my desk by my terminal.

I walked out of my room and saw Shepard pulling at her... dress? My mouth fell open. She was wearing a black knee-high dress that showed her cleavage a bit. I blinked. It was a shock to see the ever-hard Commander in anything but her uniform or armor. I shook my head and walked up to her.

"Garrus seen you in that yet?" I asked. Her face got bright red.

"Not yet," She said. "Thankfully he's busy." A woman appeared out of thin air beside the Commander.

"Serena, this is Kasumi Goto." She said. "Kasumi, Serena Lavargus,"

She looked at me.

"Yeah, I've seen her before," She said. "She appeared on the Citidel last year. Made Udina nervous, how she appeared out of nowhere. Don't know why,"

Shepard raised an eyebrow at me.

"The theory is I got drugged somehow and was brought to the Citadel to be a slave," I shrugged. "Never found proof though."

I watched Shepard's hand tighten into a fist. "I hate slavers," She growled.

"So what's with the dress?" I asked.

"Got a mission to do for Miss Goto," She said. "A party,"

"Sounds boring," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

She chuckled. "Yep." She walked into the cockpit. I walked in with her and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Joker turned around.

"Aw, you shouldn't have Commander," He said. "It's not my birthday,"

"Laugh it up, Moreau," She groaned.

"Sorry," He said, "I couldn't help myself,"

He cleared his voice. "Ready when you are, Commander," He said. "Shuttle is waiting and ready. Just yell when you need a pickup,"

He turned back around as she left. As soon as the door closed he started laughing.

"Okay," He said, "I've gotta know. What's the deal with that ridiculous dress? Did Shep lose a bet?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Did you see that thing?" He asked. "That's not something an Amazon like Shepard wears!"  
>"Some women like wearing dresses. It makes 'em feel good about themselves." I said.<p>

"Yeah, like Asari," He said.

"True," I said, "But you'd know that best,"

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked teasingly.

"I've seen those Fornax vids you keep under your chair!" I laughed.

He suddenly pulled his SR-1 baseball cap down over his eyes, all the while his cheeks grew red. "Y-Yeah, so?" He stuttered. "It's not like I have… What makes you the judge?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing," I said. "You're a man Jeff. But even you have to saw those vids are boring when compared to the real thing,"

He looked down. "Wouldn't know." He muttered.

_No freakin' way...he's a... No way._ "You mean you're a..." I paused and looked at him, his cheeks a bit redder. So were mine.

"Yep," He said. "It's not like I haven't tried." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "Can we drop this?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I said dismissingly. I heard him let out a breath. I got real close and whispered in his ear.

"When you are ready for it, come find me, babe," I left and the door closed.

"Shit!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Okay, ready to be called a feminist. I know it's coming.<strong>

**Knight: I can't believe you! Glass bones aside, Joker is the most awesome character in Mass Effect!**

**M-Angel: You aren't mad about the…**

**Knight: And you made him a virgin! How dare you!**

**M-Angel: Now I hope ya'll remember to leave a review! Love you guys! *hugs***

**Knight: This **_**blasphemy**_** will not go unpunished! ... Ok, I'm done. Have a good one, guys. *high-fives Dragonscale* **


	7. Chapter 7: Geth

**M-Angel: I looked at the review count today and was so happy! Never did I think this would be such a hit!**

**Knight: Remember to review, guys.  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Cheer up, you jerk. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Geth<br>**

* * *

><p>I looked over at Ann Shepard, who had her head on the table in the Mess Hall. She had bruises all over and a new bandage over her arm. Some armor plating had malfunctioned and had been blown off by an Asari Merc who was laundering and selling Red Sand, along with some sort of white dust that Mordin was now analyzing. Garrus half carried her in. Dr. Chakwas took care of her while Garrus was shaking his head, retelling how they had gone through everything just to bring a Justicar onboard.<p>

So Shepard was nursing her protein drink and trying to ignore the headache she obviously had. I reflected how Jeff had been avoiding me in the last two weeks. I thought it was funny. Jack even wanted to make a bet on how long it would take him to actually take me on my offer. Which made me wonder how she knew.

"Uh, Commander," Jeff said over the com system. "The Illusive Man wants to talk to you."

_This should be interesting_, I thought. A quick check at my omni-tool told me it was 11:52 p.m. Earth Standard Time. I sighed. It was time for some sleep. After sparring with Thane, I needed a bit of rest. So I made my way down to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>I was running. My legs felt heavy, my feet were killing me and I was covered in blood. Running alongside me was Dr. Chakwas and several other crew members. We heard buzzing noises. I turned my head, my jaw dropped in horror. <strong>

**"**_**Swarms**_**!" I screamed, causing everybody without weapons to run faster. Ahead of us a light appeared, beyond that was the Normandy waiting for us. I saw the cargo bay doors open and Jeff holding a gun. He was yelling something. I couldn't hear him above the noise of people screaming and the pounding of my heart in my ears. Just as I was about to reach up I felt a burning feeling spread through my chest. **

**I couldn't breathe. Jeff's eyes widened in horror. I fell to the ground only to feel my chest and see blood. I'd been shot. Then a brightness overwhelmed me, along with unimaginable heat. I felt like I was burning alive, but where was the fire? Darkness consumed me. **

I woke up drenched in sweat and screaming at the top of my lungs. I was on fire! I was burning! I screamed again as I looked at my hands… and saw blood. Suddenly the doors opened and the Commander and Garrus ran in. I was shaking. They said something and I didn't hear them. I knew I was muttering something, but I didn't know what it was. Shepard took my face in her hands trying to get me to focus. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest. I burst into tears, just losing it.

I don't know how long she held me, but I do know I passed out again into a dreamless state of unrest. When I woke up again I felt something rubbing my back. I turned and saw Jeff sitting there. I blinked at him.

"So...," He began awkwardly. "Ya wanna talk?" He asked as he scratched the back of his neck..

"When did you get here?" I asked.

He smiled. "Commander needed to check something out," He said. "Bren has the controls." he shugged his shoulders.

"The Commander asked me to keep an eye on you," He said uncertainly.

"So…," He began. "You wanna talk about that nightmare you hand? It sounded bad,"

"How bad?" I asked. He pulled at the bill of his hat.

"You screamed bloody murder," He said. "For a moment I thought you were getting murdered or something," He paused and finally looked down at me.

"I've never seen somebody so dam-n scared," He paused. "Kept muttered something like 'blood everywhere', over and over."

"I don't...," I began.

"Don't say you don't remember," He said sternly and glared down at me. "If you feel anything for me, you'll be honest,"

I blinked at him. _Now this is a switch_, I thought. _I'm speechless_. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I remembered it. Tears threatened to run down my cheeks. I sat up next to him and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"I was running from something. Seeker Swarms...I think," I closed my eyes. "Dr. Chakwas was running next to me. So were the other crew members. We were...running to the Normandy. You opened the cargo bay doors and began yelling somethin' at us," I looked at him.

"I don't know why, but you looked scared," I turned my eyes back to the closed doors of my room. "Suddenly I felt something burning through my chest. It felt...it felt," I paused as tears ran down my cheeks.

"It felt like hot fire burning through my chest. Your eyes widened and I fell down," I looked down at my clean but shaking hands.

"I had been shot," I paused. "Then nothing. I saw white. Then the fire came back with a vengeance… and then darkness," I looked up at him.

His eyed were wide and his jaw was open.

"Damn," He muttered. "And here I thought my nightmares were bad,"

He took his hat off, letting me see his wild unkempt hair for the first time. I smiled as I realized that it was longer than I thought it would be on top. I leaned my head on his should and felt him stiffen a bit before relaxing.

A few hours later I walked into the medbay and saw Chakwas was shaking her head, looking at the AI Core doors.

"What's going on?" I said, startling her.

"Bloody Hell," She said, "Serena, you gave me quite a start," I giggled.

"Laugh it up," She said. "As for what's going on… We have a 'friendly' Geth aboard. Its name is Legion," She shook her head.

"I'm starting to wonder about the Commander's sanity," Chakwas said sardonically. "You okay, sweetie? I heard you've had quite a rough night."

I nodded. "I'm fine Dr-,"  
>"Carolyn," She interrupted, "We're partners, and I'd rather my friend and partner call me by my name, as you'd want me to call you by yours,"<p>

"I'm fine, Carolyn," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She gave me a once over and nodded. "Looks to be a slow day. You can have today off," She said and walked over to her terminal. I turned around and made my way to the CIC.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Serena," Came the irritating Aussie voice of Miranda Lawson. Ever since she had said those things about Shepard I just wanted to put a bullet in between her eyes.<p>

"What do you want, Lawson?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm in no mood for you right now,"

"The Illusive Man wants to talk to you," He said snippily. "I can't imagine why, but he does,"

_Somebody's got their panties in a bunch._

I walked into the briefing room and saw the table lower into the floor, activating the holo communications. I felt the cool prickles of electricity.

"Miss Lavargus," Came a voice behind me. I turned to see a man sitting in a chair dressed in an expensive suit, a cigar in one hand and a liquor product in the other. His eyes gave off a cool blue glow. 

_Mechanical eyes?_

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're the Illusive Man?" I asked. He gave a nod.

"Huh. Life's full of surprises," He chuckled.

"So what do you want?" I asked

"Right to the point," He said. "Just like Shepard. I like it, and so does she. I'll be brief. You're an unknown quantity, Miss Lavargus. My people don't know much about you. No one does. I don't like surprises, Miss Lavargus and you, well, you're a surprise waiting to happen,"

I frowned. _What the hell_? "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"I've known about the Reaper's far longer than anybody else," He said. "I've looked for ways to strengthen Humanity, delving into the unknown for answers to our survival," He paused. "Strength is in knowledge. I know who Shepard is. I know every member of the Normandy's crew. I know what they want and what motivates them. But no one knows you. You appeared on the Citadel out of nowhere, seeming to step from antiquity, an area of the world that no longer exists. People don't just appear out of nowhere. I want answers,"

I chuckled, trying my best to hide how scared I was. "You and me both," I said. "I don't know a whole hell of a lot more than you do. But look, my loyalties are with Shepard. And her loyalties, as fickle as they are, are with you. I will help her as long as she needs me. I'm not the best fighter, hell I'm not a fighter at all, but my gun's with you guys. The Reapers aren't something we can stand divided against.

He nodded. "Good to know. Still doesn't answer the question of your origins,"

"Guess that'll be my little secret," With that, I ended the call and walked out.

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man sat there a moment thinking. This Serena Lavargus wasn't who she said she was. There was nothing on her. This was an age of records of every kind; medical, dental, genetic, tax… hell, there were records on how much you spent on gas station gum. He'd spent vast amounts of resources making absolutely sure that his own records were blank. But there was more on him than there was on Lavargus. The unknown was a vulnerability, and Shepard's mission was far too important to risk. His mind made up, he activated another comm call.<p>

"Yes?" Came a familiar voice.

"When you're on the Collector Base," He began thoughtfully. "Take Lavargus out."

"Yes sir,"

"And Miranda," He began, "Until then, keep an eye on her. Don't trust her,"

"Yes sir," And the connection was cut.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Haha, didn't expect that, now did ya?<br>**

**Knight: It doesn't matter what story I read him in, whenever I read TIM's perspective I read it in that one voice. XD Martin Sheen, I think. Right?**

**M-Angel: Huh. Maybe….. Review please? XD**

**Knight(TIM Voice): It's quite simple, my friends. Five seconds for a review is low-cost compared to a shallow grave. **

**M-Angel: XD**

**Knight: I don't always make stupid meme jokes. But when I do, I prefer TIM voice. Stay thirsty, my friends. **

**M-Angel: ?**

**Knight: ROFL**


	8. Chapter 8: R&R

**Knight: I did this at 3 in the morning. Have mercy, O mighty reviewers!**

**M-Angel: Okay, so I'm VERY happy with the amount of reviews I have.**

**Knight: IT'S OVER 9 THOU... well, it's over a hundred. Nice work!**

**M-Angel: I'd really be happy if ya'll checked out Knight's new story too. It's called Yankee Knights. He needs reviews on it. It's begging for attention! **

**Knight: Well, **_**begging**_** is kind of a strong word, don't you think? **

**M-Angel: So without further a due, go ahead and read!  
><strong>

**Knight: I mean, sure, I'd **_**like **_**you guys to read it and review it on its merits, and not just because you are all Angel's adoring fans, but I'm not **_**begging**_**… much. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter R&amp;R<strong>

* * *

><p>"Illium," Shepard said, "Gotta love it."<p>

We were just about to dock. I was looking out the observation deck. The skyscrapers all around us seemed to try and reach space. The planet itself was beautiful. The Asari always made things appear beautiful but most of the time, it wasn't. I looked over at the Commander, she wasn't wearing her armor, for once. Instead she was wearing jeans and a plain white shirt, and a pistol on her hip.

"Not fighting today?" I asked.

"No," She said. "Thought the crew could use a day of R and R," She smiled. "I know I can."

"Gonna dance with Garrus at a club?" I asked teasingly, Kasumi and Tali giggle. The Commanders face bloomed a bit of pink.

"Maybe," She stammered. "What about you?"

I turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that look," She said with a smirk. "I _know_ something is going on between you and Joker,"

My face suddenly heated up. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Okay, so I like Joker," I admitted. "He's fun to be around! And he doesn't make me nervous. I'm actually comfortable around him, even if he's joking around and saying lewd things about people half the time,"

She looked at me. I raised my hands in defense.

"Not naming names, Commander," I said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow. "Jeff's got a wicked sense of humor," She said. "But I guess that's part of the reason why I keep him around," She said softly. "Just try not to break him. He's the best pilot in the galaxy, as long as he's in one piece,"

"He's stronger than you think, Commander," I said.

"Ann," She said. "We're off duty right now. Just call me Ann or Shepard,"

I nodded. "He's in the weight room with Jacob every night, did you know that?" She shook her head.

"He says he can bench a hundred pounds now, but that's all," She smiled. "He tried to bench more a few months back but ended up in Medbay," I laughed.

"At the time, he refused to say how he sprained both wrists and fractured two ribs."

She chuckled. "Sounds like a guy thing,"

We finally docked. Shepard got on the ships com system.

**"All crewmen are ordered, from now until zero seven hundred tomorrow, to take a little R & R. Enjoy it while you can, people. You never know what tomorrow brings."**

I watched as she walked away and took off with Kasumi next to me. The thief was staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, just as Gabby and Kelly caught up with us.

"You need a new wardrobe," Kasumi said firmly.

"I do no-" I began.

"Yes you do," Kelly said. "Your bod has totally changed in the four months since you first arrived."

"You've been taking gene mods, haven't you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yes," I said carefully. "Dr. Chakwas gave 'em to me. She said they'd help coordination, endurance, and stuff like that,"

"You look different," She said. "For one, you're taller. You pants show too much ankle,"

"Another is your hair. It's longer," Gabby said. "It needs to be cut, chin length, maybe?" She asked, looking at the other two, who nodded.

"You're clothes are baggy now," Kasumi said. "You need something that shows off that hot body!"

I blushed at that.

"You have abs now girl, show 'em off!" She laughed.

"You need a tattoo that shows how badass you really are," Jack's voice came from behind me. I groaned. "Total false advertising, looking like a dork while having combat skill,"

"Trust us," Kelly said reassuringly. "When we're done, you'll be hot! And you'll have a huge boost to self-esteem. Cause let's face it, you have very little of that,"

I groaned again. _It's gonna be another day of hell_, I thought.

* * *

><p>I threw another shirt over the top of the changing room.<p>

"You're killing me, Jack!" I yelled. The shirt had been black leather, barely covering the chest area.

"Come on! I liked that one!" I heard her laughing as she walked away.

A blue silk shirt was thrown over at me.

"Try this," Kelly said.

I put it on. It was a one shoulder shirt. Ruffles at the top and the bottom of the shirt. It was silky feeling, hugging the curves that I didn't even realize I had. _Yep, I haven't been watching how those mods have been affecting my body. Note to self: ask Chakwas if this weight loss is normal._ Next came a knee high silk dark blue skirt which fit perfectly. I smiled. _Okay. That's three outfits_. Suddenly something black fell over my head. I growled, which got Jack laughing again. I changed into a black and silver tank top, with black leather shorts and knee high boots. I looked in the mirror. And gasped.

_Holy._.. I smiled. _I like_.

I then got dressed in my old clothes and paid for it all.

* * *

><p>After having gone to the tattoo parlor, which Jack had insisted on, we all walked into the salon. Jack just sat back. The asari stylist smiled at us. Gabby and Kelly, on either side of me, were all smiles.<p>

"She needs her hair cut-" Kelly said.

"Chin length-" Gabby cheerfully interrupted.

"With highlights," Kelly finished.

The asari woman looked from the two women to me.

"What they said," I smiled at her. She just chuckled. I sat down in the chair and enjoyed myself.

* * *

><p>Jeff looked out at the crowds of people at the bar. The Commander had somehow gotten the whole crew in. <em>Beats sitting alone<em>. He'd been nursing the same drink for an hour, watching everybody make fools of themselves. Entertaining, but still kind of depressing.

Shepard and Garrus were at their own table in a corner somewhere. He had Kenny next to him, going on and on about something. Zaeed was on the other side mumbling something about his gun. _Man I'm bor_- His train of thought abruptly crashed into flaming wreckage when he saw a woman walk in.

Chin length blond hair, dark highlights, and a figure that kicked his brain's _ass_. He smiled and she looked at him. A light clicked on.

_Shit! I'm drooling over Serena_! He looked at her again. _Damn, she didn't look _that_ good this morning_!

"Hot babe!" Zaeed grunted in man-speak as he spotted her. "Hot babe, over there,"

She looked over at them and smiled.

* * *

><p>I was looking around the bar, hoping to catch a glimpse of that baseball cap. A few seconds later, I spotted Joker by the bar. His jaw was dropped, like he had been stunned or something. <em>Must be a hot chick somewhere. Little weirdo<em>. I smiled at him and made my way through the crowds. As I neared him I saw Zaeed staring at me. I chuckled.

"He's drunk, ain't he?" I asked Joker, who just nodded. There was an awkward second of silence.

"What?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "You...you look nice." He mumbled.

"Why thank you, Mr. Moreau," I said with a smile. "Not too bad yourself,"

He shook his head and was about to saw something when Zaeed spoke.

"Wanna dance, sweet cheeks?"

I glared at him with narrowed eyes. _Oh, if looks could kill_.

"I'd rather dance with Grunt, Zaeed. Go away,"

He laughed. "But I was here first!" He leaned in. "And speakin' 'o Grunt, you wonder where they got the phrase 'hung like a Krogan from'? From _my_ ass,"

I punched him in the throat. "I said no," He fell over. "Or did you not hear me?"

Jacob came up. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Mr. Massani is just headed back to the Normandy," I said. "He's had a bit too much to drink," Jacob chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? Come on, big man," He helped Zaeed out of the bar.

Joker whistled. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." He said, and I laughed. He handed me a beer.

"I'll drink to that," I clanked mine with his, and we took a swig.

"So you gonna dance with some of these guys?" He asked sardonically.

"Nope,"

"Why?" He asked, curiously.

"Cause the guy I want to dance with can't dance,"

He was silent. "Well, damn, that could be any of these losers… Jacob?" He guessed.

"Nope,"

Silent again. "Not Zaeed," He said. "Kenny here?"

I looked over to Kenny. He was making gooey eyes at Gabby. I shook my head. Jeff looked down for a moment.

"What's that?" He pointed to my ankle. I had opted out to using black high heel sandals. I lifted my leg, and he gawked at the image for a moment.

It said _Property of The Damned Best Pilot In The Galaxy,_ in small print. I giggled as he looked back at me.

"Tryin' to say somethin', babe?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I had to laugh.

I leaned into him. "Sure am, you deaf jerk," I whispered into his ear. His eyes widened.

"Damn," He said as I grabbed his hand and led him out of the bar.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I saw Jeff sleeping on his back. In my bed. Naked! <em>Oh god! Please let him remember<em>. I sat there watching him for a moment and smiled when he woke up. His reddish brown hair was all messed up and some was over his eyes. _He looks so damn cute_! I thought. He then looked towards me with a smile.

"So," I began. "Anything broken?"

He chuckled. "Surprisingly... no. Not that I know of,"

I giggled and kissed his shoulder as I began to get up. It was a half hour before we had to leave Illium.

"Do you know where we're going today?" I asked.

He reached up and rubbed my back.

"No," He whispered. "Where's my hat?"

"Desk," I pointed at the desktop. He chuckled as I got out of bed and made it to my shower.

"Hate to see you go, but love watchin' you leave!" He called out, and I giggled.

_This is gonna be interesting_.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: So? How was it? <strong>

**Knight: Well… lots of clothes. But also the…. Er… losing… of said clothes. **

**M-Angel: :D**

**Knight: You cured Joker of his chronic virginity. So I forgive the girliness. **

**M-Angel: You thought there was a lemon coming, didincha! **

**Knight: Well. Um… What I think isn't important! What do you guys think! REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9: Attacked

**M-Angel: Oh, I love my reviewers! Thank-you so much for the reviews! Also, please give Knight some love on his story.  
><strong>

**Knight: I think I'm above begging. At least, right now. **

**M-Angel: :-P Above other people begging for you?  
><strong>

**Knight: Mehbeh. And Becky, I read the reviews too. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Attack<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room and I couldn't help but hum a happy tune. Yes, I was in a very good mood, as I made my way to the training room to spar with Jacob. As I entered, I saw Garrus in the shooting range room. Jacob wasn't even in the training room to spar. It was then that I saw Shepard's HMWSG shotgun lying next to Garrus' sniper.<p>

"Enjoyin' youself?" I asked, causing him to turn with a turian smile. Just as he was about to say something, probably snarkily, the Commander's voice came over the intercom.

**"Ground team to debriefing room, excluding Miss Lavargus,"** She said.

"Guess I'm not coming this time," I said with a frown.

As he was about to walk out he handed me the shotgun.

"Ann's gift to you," He said, before the door closed behind him. "Practice,"

I sighed as I lined up my first target, pretending it was Miranda's head. _Not like I've got anything else to do, if I'm not going_. I smiled as the target was blown to pieces. The thing had pretty respectable recoil. I rubbed my shoulder for a second before continuing.

* * *

><p>After enough practice to give me a thick bruise, I made my way up to medbay to check in with Carolyn. I bumped into Mordin.<p>

"Ah, Lavargus, was looking for you. Have something that may help with relationship with Mr. Moreau. Some instructional positions that may reduce breaking of his bones," He said with a smile, tapping his omni-tool.

And...cue to blush.

"Uh...," I began, but I was helpless before this onslaught.

"Positions will also give both of you to 'explore' better and for both of you to receive equal amount-"

"Okay!" I interrupted, blushing horribly. "T-Thanks."

"Stimulation of G-spot will-"

"Hey, hey!"

I looked down in time to hear my omni-tool bing with his upload.

"Very welcome," He said. "Quite curious to see outcome of relationship. See what stage it'll make it to,"

Suddenly his omni-tool beeped.

"Ah, must get to shuttle. Have important missions to do, though will stay quietly onboard of shuttle, then head to help Miranda's sister."

I nodded at him as he was about to leave. "Do you believe in inter dimensional time travel?" I asked randomly. Surprisingly, he ran with it easily.

"Not myself. Others. Yes! Many Salarian scientists say it's possible, and even probably, with modern factors," He tapped his omni-tool and mine pinged. "There! Sent five well documented theories. Must leave. Talk later,"

And with that he entered the elevator and left.

Completely forgetting Carolyn, I walked through the CIC to the cockpit, sitting down next to Joker in the co-pilot's seat. For a moment there was silence as I began to read one of the research papers. I was on the first page when Jeff spoke.

"So...," He began. "Are we..."

"In a thing?" I finished, trying to sound casual. "Only if you want to be,"

He looked at me and blinked, then smiled.

"It's nice to know you think so much of my intelligence," He said his smile reaching his eyes. "After that… Did you honestly think I wouldn't want to? Dream come true, babe."

He winked at me, by now my face had heated up a bit.

"S-So the sex...," I began. "Wasn't bad?"

"Hell no!" He exclaimed as I let a sigh of relief go. "That was so hot! And very...uh...what's the word?"

"I believe Jeff is trying to explain that you thoroughly pleased him last night by allowing him to be in control of the situation, Serena." EDI piped in causing us both to look away from her with our own blushes of embarrassment. "For someone with such a thorough lack of control in everyday matters, it must have been very pleasurable,"

"I-uh...," I scratched the back of my neck.

Jeff barked with a loud laugh. "It's ok. Deep breath," He smiled at me.

"Jerk," I muttered and went back to reading.

"Jeff," EDI began, "I am ready to activate the Reaper IFF and run my tests."

"Okay EDI," He said, still smiling. "Begin analysis."

"Okay EDI," He said, still smiling. "Begin analysis."

"Trouble. I have detected that we are transmitting the Normandy's current location,"

Jeff looked at me and then back at her.

"Transmitting? To who?" His hands began racing around on the console.

L_ove those hands_. I smiled at a very specific memory. Suddenly a large ship appeared above the Normandy. _The Collectors!_

"Jeff...," I warned him.

"Shit! Activating FTL...," He said as his hands flew over the console holographic display.

"I have detected a virus within the ships propulsion system and mainframe." EDI said.

"The IFF?" Jeff asked. "Damn! You should've scrubbed it,"

I stood to go help repel boarders, when Jeff grabbed my wrist.

"Be careful," He said softly.

I leaned down to him and kissed his lips. "Don't worry." I whispered and took off down the CIC to grab my weapons and armor.

I had barely gotten the damn armor on and thermal clips for the shotgun when the banging on the doors began. I got to the hatch, where a dozen others had taken cover behind an overturned desk.

"Shepard's been hogging the action for too long!" One man hollered. "What do you say we get some?"

The others shouted with agreement. The door dented inward.

"For the colonists!" I shouted. They cheered. The door exploded inward with a burst of biotic power.

We all opened up, but the bulbous freak just kept stumbling forward. It looked like a dozen husks that had been glued together. It slowly made it's way to our position.

"Keep firing!" I yelled.

Too close. It hunched over and groaned, unleashing a massive pulse of pure biotic power. All of us were slammed backward into the wall. Three of us hit at bad angles-bones were broken. The rest of us were just stunned. I could barely lift my gun and shoot, but when I did, it finally crumpled. Just in time for a squad of Collectors to rush in.

The shotgun was incredibly powerful. One shot tore one in half. Another seriously wounded two of them. One slammed the butt of its gun into my head, and the word went black.

* * *

><p><em>"So let me get this straight." I said looking at Jeff. "You defeated Sovereign , a Reaper, all by yourself? No credit to the turian, asari, or Alliance ships?" <em>

_"Hey!" He defended as Ann and Garrus sat on either side of him, trying to stop from laughing. "I dealt the killing blow! Besides if it weren't for my incredible skill the Destiny would've been destroyed!" _

_I laughed. _

_"You're so easy to rile up Jeff," I said with mirth. He looked at me as if I'd just grown another head. I realized it was the first time I'd called him by his name, and not his callsign._

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Sorry that the chapter was so short!<br>**

**Knight: I'll edit 10 tonight or tomorrow and throw it up.**

**M-Angel: I promise it _is_ longer! There's gonna be a major twist in this story. Can anybody guess what it'll be?  
><strong>

** Knight: It's SO AWESO-  
><strong>

**M-Angel: *slaps hand over Knights mouth* Shooosh!  
><strong>

**Knight: mmm...mmmm...mmm!  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Just review and you'll find out soon! Promise!**


	10. Chapter 10: Death pt2

**M-Angel: Did anybody guess right?  
><strong>

**Knight: *gagged and tied to a chair mumbling incomprehensibly* [(TRANSLATION) Sorry it's a day late guys! My bad!]  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Him? Oh, he's fine.  
><strong>

**Knight: *gives the middle finger*  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Love you too... Lemme just put him in the closet… Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Death pt2<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I could barely keep from puking as bile rose up my throat. My armor was gone. The world was closed up around me.<p>

I was in one of those Collector pods. Through the transparent window, I could see a wall of lined with them, and there were people in them! Suddenly one of them looked up at me. She was a colonist! I began looking around the pod. There wasn't anything there, nothing I could use to escape. I tried activating my omni-tool but it was dead. That's when I heard a scream.

I looked back at the woman across from me. This time I had a good reason to puke as I watched horrified as she literally melted into gray mush in front of me, screaming and pounding on the glass. Then a suction sound filled the air and I watched as a tube behind the pod began sucking up the mush. Seeing that, I fainted.

* * *

><p>As I came back around, I noticed all of the colonists I could see were gone. <em>Oh god...I'm next!<em> Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I noticed how hot the pod was getting. My heart began pounding faster in my chest. _I don't wanna die_. And more tears rolled down my cheeks.

That was when I saw the figures of Shepard and her team. It was moments later I hear a scream next to my pod. The mechanisms in the pod activated as hot acidic steam hit my body. It felt like being drenched in lava.

I kicked, screamed, and pounded against the pod door. I saw Shepard and the others tearing at the pods. Finally it opened, and I fell forward, coughing and inhaling the somewhat fresher air. I saw it was Thane that had grabbed me. He sat me on the ground next to Carolyn, Kelly, and Gabby. I wasn't listening to what Shepard was saying. I looked around and counted the crew. It looked like everybody was there. _Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you!_ I chanted in my head.

I felt somebody help me stand. It was Kelly, who was smiling with tear-stained cheeks. I gave her a tentative smile back.

"Zaeed, Miranda, and Legion" Shepard said. "They'll get you back to the Normandy. Miranda's in charge."

"Agreed," Miranda said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the Normandy was quiet. <em>Too quiet<em>. Everybody was on edge, ready to run, or fight. Then the buzzing began. _This...seems familiar_. Then I remembered my dream. _Oh no_.

"Seeker Swarms," Zaeed yelled as he pulled his gun to the ready.

"Everybody run!" Miranda ordered. "Zaeed take the sides. Legion front, I've got the back!"

The swarms were close. The hair on the back of my neck stood on their ends. My legs began to feel like they were on fire. My lungs burned. But we kept running. We rounded a corner and there was the most beautiful sight. The Normandy was waiting for us. I could've cried. Gunfire sounded and an unearthly scream followed.

We picked up our pace. Carolyn was on my left, Gabby in front of me and Kelly on my right. _We're gonna make it_! Then _my Jeff_ opened the cargo door and had my HWMGS shotgun in his arm, shooting at the nearby swarms.

I saw him look right at me and mouthed I _missed you_.

Another shot was fired.

Pain spread like fire through my chest. Jeff's eyes widened as he saw me fall. Several people trampled over me and I saw her. Miranda smirked.

"Orders are orders," She pushed my body over the ledge with her foot and took off after the others.

My body landed on something hard and I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Pain was everywhere. I lost sense of how long I was in pain before a flash a white heat overwhelmed my senses.

* * *

><p>As I began to come back from a void darkness I heard voices around me.<p>

"Where did she come from?" A soft voice spoke.

"People don't appear out of thin air," Said a familiar voice.

"Then how do you explain she _appeared_ on this ship, in deep space, with no way to get on or off?" Came a deep, obviously male voice.

"Good question," Said another, gruffer voice.

"Stowaway?"

God I wanted these voices to go away.

"Dr?" Asked the deep voice.

"Gunshot wound to the back," She said. _Carolyn_? "She would've died had Joker not tripped over her when he did. Acidic burns all over her legs, arms, chest, back, and neck. Severely dehydrated. Blood in her left lung-drained it. Broken clavicle. Broken left femur. Left wrist sprained. Right ankle sprained. Multiple rib fractures. Right hip fracture,"

"Good God,"

"Spirits…,"

"My sentiments exactly," The doctor said. "She's either lucky to be alive or the unluckiest person alive,"

"Thought that was my job," came a sarcastic voice. _Jeff_!

My eyes opened and scanned the room. A turian male to my right, standing next to a black man wearing a uniform. To my right was a man with blue eyes and blonde hair, staring into my eyes.

"Ah, you're awake," He said.

Next to him was...my eyes narrowed. _Kaiden_.

"Hey," came Jeff's voice behind blue eyes. "Not that I don't enjoy bein' swept off my feet by a hot babe, but next time I'd appreciate some warning,"

He was in a medbay bed, his left leg in a cast.

"Sorry, Jeff," I said.

His eyes widened, then narrowed. "Hey, how'd you know my name?" He asked.

I frowned at him and was about to reply when I was interrupted.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," The turian said. "Mind telling us how you got on a secure ship in the middle of space?" He asked.

"Huh?" What do you mean? This is Commander Shepard's ship. I'm the team medic,"

The turian looked up.

"Excuse me?" Blue eyes asked. "This is an Alliance Vessel, not mine."

"And you are?" I asked.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Commander John Shepard."

I blinked. "That's not funny." I said with a frown.

"I'm not joking," He said seriously.

"That's impossible!" I yelled. "Commander Shepard is a woman!"

Kaiden burst out laughing, causing John to glare at him.

"Sorry Commander," He said raising his hands to defend himself.

"Fine!" I yelled. "Don't believe me. Get an asari to do that freaky mind-meld with me and you'll see I'm telling the truth!"

"I agree," The turian said. "I know one that'll do it."

"Nihlus, let's speak." the captain said.

My eyes widened. _Nihlus_?

"Wait!" I yelled at him causing both to turn towards me. "Specter Nihlus Kryik?" I asked.

"Yes," He said.

"But, you're dead," I said. "You died on Eden Prime,"

"What do you know of Eden Prime?" He asked, stepping towards me.

"Commander _Ann_ Shepard told me. She had this massive regret because she was unable to get to you in time to stop the corrupt Specter Saren from killing you! And gaining the data from the Prothean Beacon that would give him information on the Reapers and the knowledge about the Conduit and how to activate the Mu Relay," I said in one breath.

They all were gaping at me, including the turian.

"What did I say?"

* * *

><p>Ann Shepard glared at the woman in front of her. Miranda just sat in her cell. No look of remorse on her face. No begging for forgiveness. Nothing. She had killed in cold blood. Ann felt a tinge of her lesser biotic abilities flare. Serena had become like a little sister to her. She had lost her whole family on Mindoir. She'd hardened; it took a lot to get under her skin. Garrus had done it. A few of the other crewmembers had done it, to one extent or another. But Miranda had dug that little piece of her out. Serena was dead. All because of this...<em>bitch<em>. Everybody had called her a cold-hearted bitch but Ann had her doubts, kept a little faith in the better part of Miranda. Not anymore.

"The Illusive Man thinks you're dead," She said. After her little 'meeting' with him she'd come directly down here. Legion had been the one to tell her what happened. She hadn't told Joker yet that it was Miranda's fault.

"He didn't believe you," She said sounding sure of herself.

"He did," She said. "He said he'd sent something to your sister."

Miranda's body became stiff. "Shepard, orders matter, whether you believe it or not. I was given an order,"

"Bullshit. You wanted to do it," Shepard coldly said.

"Some orders are easier to follow than others," Miranda shrugged, smiling.

"She was part of the team!" Shepard yelled back. "You've deceived me the last time." she turned to Thane. "What would you do to a traitor?"

Thane's deep black eye stared back at her.

"A mission of this importance relies on the absolute faith. The greatest trust, from crew to Commander. And vice-versa. This traitor has shown her true loyalty, and it is not to her crewmates, nor to her Commander. She has broken that bond; she is worse than useless. She is an impediment. Impediments cannot be tolerated. Not when so much is at stake,"

She nodded. "I should have you killed," She turned to a security officer. "Strip her of her belongings, instruments, biotic amps, omni-tool, everything," She opened a link to Joker.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked shakily.

"Find an uninhabited jungle planet," She said.

There was a sniff. "Target practice?" He asked.

"Something like that." She said.

"So you're going to drop me off on an unknown planet, without anything?" Miranda asked.

"No. You'll have a gun," She said and walked away.

About an hour after leaving the planet Ann walked into the cockpit.

"Joker,"

"Hmm?" He answered.

"I have something to say about Serena," She said.

"Yeah?" He said. "Something on how she was a giving person, who gave so much of herself but never gained much from others or something like that shit?" He barked. "Don't need to hear it."

"Jeff is going through a mourning stage, Commander." EDI said softly. "He needs time."

"Yeah, I know," She sighed. "She wasn't killed by a Collector,"

Jeff stiffened and turned around. His hats covered more of his face than it normally did. "Then what did?" He asked through his teeth.

"Miranda Lawson," She said, causing his hand to turn into a fist. "The Illusive Man gave the order for her death. Unknown as to why,"

"The Illusive Man gave the order because he knew almost nothing about Miss Lavargus." EDI said.

"How do you-" Ann was cut off.

"It's how I was programmed," She said. "When the universe is your enemy, you see newcomers as hostile by default. I saw her as a threat myself, but Miss Lavargus became...a friend. I do not have many friends, or those who consider me as their friend. Miss Lavargus was a very good friend. She looked to me for protection at night. She had me keep her doors locked doing the night. When she had that nightmare I saw her in pain. I didn't like that and contacted you, Commander," She paused. "I will miss her,"

"EDI?" Ann questioned. _She's sounding more and more like a person_.

"She needs time too," Joker said. "What are you gonna do with-"

"Miranda's been dealt with," She said. "Get us to the Citadel. We've got the proof now,"

"Aye, Aye Commander," He said and began running his hands across the consoles.

* * *

><p>Ann felt Garrus' talons running up and down her shoulders. She gave a sigh of relief as a bunch of muscles finally loosened under his ministrations. She lay down on her back, on the bed. He looked down at her.<p>

"You okay?"

_"Why did you chose to become a soldier Shep-I mean Ann?" Serena asked her light blue eyes staring at her with a sweet innocence.  
><em>

_"Because of what happened on Mindoir," She said.  
><em>

_"I read about that." Serena said leaning against the couch. "You don't have to talk about it."  
><em>

_Ann chuckled. "Thanks." she said. "You're the first who hasn't asked to hear about it or the Akuze incident."_

_ "Not my business," Serena said as she took a sip of the glass of wine from the table.  
><em>

_"What made you wanna be a medic?" Ann asked.  
><em>

_"Easier than anything else." She said. "Or at least, it is to me." she paused. "I'm saving lives, not taking them."  
><em>

_Ann nodded. "The opposite of me." She muttered.  
><em>

_"You're saving them too, Ann." Serena said. "You just don't see it yet, but you will. Trust me, you've saved more than you think."_

Tears ran down Ann's cheek, alarming Garrus.

"No," She sniffed as more spilt down her cheeks.

Garrus leaned his forehead towards hers.

"I miss her too," He whispered and pulled Ann close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: So? How was it?<strong>

**Knight(In a whispery aside): Cold, dark, musty, filled with **_**spiders**_**. I hate spiders! *Out of the closet, sneaking up. Ropes wrapped around knuckles. Rambo headband appears out of nowhere***

**M-Angel: Did we do good?**

**Knight: *Right behind her.*  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Please leave a review!**

**Knight: DOES THIS SMELL LIKE CHLOROFORM?  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Heaurk…..blah.**

**Knight: MWAHAHA. Now **_**you**_** go in the closet!**


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**M-Angel: Almost to two hundred reviews! :-D**

**Knight: Grumble, grumble.**

**M-Angel: Okay guys give Yankee Knights some love. It's on its eighth chapter. It needs more lovin'.  
><strong>

**Knight: [*Small voice* Chapter 8 will be much longer, out before Monday morning…] Don't beg! I'm above begging. **

**M-Angel: That's not how it sounded last night...  
><strong>

**Knight: Well, that's because… Ahem…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Truth<br>**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. Thankful, the lights were dim. <em>Okay, so Ann's not Commander, this 'John' is<em>. I carefully rolled onto my back, wincing when a muscle screamed in pain. _This Joker ain't _my_ Jeff… and this galaxy ain't mine. Not even the other ME galaxy._ I gripped my hair and pulled it.

"Argh!" I cried out. "What the hell is going on!"

"My thoughts exactly,"

I turned my head to the side to see the Specter leaning against the wall.

"How did you know?"

"Umm...huh?" I asked, confused.

"Eden Prime," He said simply. "We just got a request for assistance. The Geth are attacking. How did you know?" He growled, his eyes narrowing.

I've never been good at reading Turians. Garrus taught me a little. Now, everything in me screams _danger_ or _run away_ whenever I'm around 'em.

"I-I told you...," I stuttered and winced in pain as I shifted under his intense gaze.

"I won't fall for that!" He hissed. "I'm not a fool." He growled.

"You'll see." I said.

"You'll go off by yourself, to the digsite. Ahead of Shepard and her- I mean, _his_ team. There'll be lots of Geth everywhere. When you get to the digsite, you'll find Saren there. He'll shoot you in the back of the head when you turn your back to him. You'll be dead by the time Shepard gets there and Saren will be gone," I looked back at him.

"Don't trust Saren. Don't turn your back on him, or you're dead,"

"You presume too much. I know Saren like a brother, human-he trained me, made me a Spectre. I've trusted him with my life many times before. But if this happens, then what?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What happens? How do we stop him?"

"Ashley Williams gets drawn into the Prothean Beacon. Shepard pulls her out of the way but...," I began but paused. He turns his head towards me.

"He'll be pulled towards it, instead. He'll be suspended into the air. It'll upload Prothean information into his brain. It won't make much sense, not at first,"

"What does it upload into his brain?" He asked impatiently.

"Information on the Reapers," I said.

He was about to say something when Jokercame on over the ship's intercom.

"ETA ten minutes!" He yelled.

"Don't trust Saren," I said, carefully rolling onto my side as he left.

* * *

><p>Ann tapped her foot on the floor of the elevator. She had just come from talking to the Council. It had been...successful. They were going to call for the full evacuation of the Citadel, and have all the databanks on the Citadel pertaining to homeworlds and colonies destroyed...eventually. That word alone made her blood boil. Then she had to be the one to tell Ylara and Ya'isha how Serena died. The asari Specter had been quietly understanding, while her bondmate was furious.<p>

_Today's not a good day_. The elevator doors opened to the CIC. She walked up to Kelly, who was in her new uniform, devoid of any Cerberus markings. The same went for all the crew members, and the Normandy itself. Anderson had come through for her with the credits. The Normandy had been docked for five weeks and _finally_ fixed. Supplies had been bought, Cerberus logo's had been painted over with the Specter symbol. Food was being restocked, along with medical supplies, armor, and ammunition. And the new uniforms had been handed out by Kelly.

Zaeed had left for Omega. He was going to round up some mercs for the upcoming battles. Justicar Samara had gone to the Asari homeworld, Thessia, to convince the Matriarchs and the Justicar order to help. Jacob and Miranda had gone to Earth to round up some help there. Kasumi used her _gift_ to get blackmail from some very popular and influential people, assuring their support. Mordin had talked to the leader of the Salarian Union and basically said it would be a shame if the Krogan suddenly got a cure for the genophage. After that, the Salarian Union was backing them up with a promise of thirty ships by the end of the next month. And probably an assassin after Mordin. Grunt had gone back to clan leader Urdnot Wrex. A week later Wrex himself contacter her and said he and his brothers would help her all the way. Just point them to the fight. So by week five, repairs to the Normandy were done and paid for by an anonymous source.

"Commander?" EDI's avatar appeared.

"Yes EDI?"

"Miss Tali Zorah vas Normandy has sent you a message," She said.

"And?"

"Peace has been declared between the mainstream Geth and Quarians," She said "Rannoch will be re-colonized, and roughly three percent of the Flotilla is being mobilized, heading here,"

"Good." Ann said with a smile. Three percent of a fleet of fifty thousand ships… not bad at all. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She smiled as she looked at Garrus. He pressed his forehead against hers. She sighed as she relaxed. "Very good,"

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as I heard yelling.<p>

I sat up slowly, only to see John being laid down on the bed next to me. Specter Nihlus was holding a medi-gel pad to a gunshot wound on his shoulder. He looked at me and my eyes widened. He growled and looked back at John's still form. The Captain walked in and assessed the situation, looking at me, then at John.

"I want to know when he wakes up," He said, turning to me.

"You, follow me," I winced but nodded as I felt an arm wrap around me. Kaidan helped me up. As soon as we were in the Captain's chambers I was set down on a couch. Kaiden walked out and Nihlus walked in. The Captain frowned at me.

"Tell us everything," He said.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, it all began when I mysteriously ended up on the Citadel. That happened in the early spring of 2184...," I began telling them everything that had happened to me, how I met Shepard, the stories she herself had told to me about her fight to find Saren and his ship Sovereign. Garrus recounting his battles in helping Shepard on Feros. How they had saved the colonists there. How Saren had given an asari to the plant creature. How Matriarch Benezia was helping him. How her daughter Dr. Liara T'soni would be a part of Shepard's team, and would in fact help him understand the visions caused by the Prothean Beacon. Of course I didn't tell them about the Rachni, Wrex's family heirloom, or about Dr. Heart, or about the scientists that she killed that were a part of the Akuze incident. By the time I was done, both men seemed convinced, but now they had to convince the Council.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Well, what do you guys think? Good? Bad?<br>**

**Knight: Short. Did you learn your lesson in the closet?  
><strong>

**M-Angel: You mean our 'fun time'… I picked up some new stuff, but not what you mean. ;D  
><strong>

**Knight: Grr. I'd intended to keep you imprisoned there for a while. But as far as bribes go… pretty damn good. **

**M-Angel: Why thank you!**

**Knight: Remember to review, boys and girls. **


	12. Chapter 12: Truth

**M-Angel: Is soooo happy!**

**Knight: I don't have a hangover! Why would you say that?  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Oh! What?  
><strong>

**Knight: And even if I was, that's not why this chapter is late!  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Huh? **

**Knight: And another thing! Getting drunk after just five beers is **_**totally**_** respectable for someone who is 6'4''!**

**M-Angel: Why are you so mad?**

**Knight: *Small voice* Because only five beers got me drunk and hungover and made this chapter late. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Nihlus explained to the Council what had occurred, including my mysterious appearance. He'd been telling them this for the last hour or so. Before that, I had been given the choice by both him and Captain Anderson, as to how the Council would find out about me. Either I let Nihlus tell the tale or let Ambassador Udina tell it. I opted for Nihlus because A.) The Council would be more likely to listen to a Spectre, especially a turian Spectre. And B.) Because Udina and Councilor Valern never got along, and probably wouldn't even listen to it even if it <em>was<em> the truth.

So here I was, sitting before the Councilors in a wheelchair next to Specter Nihlus. He was on my left, and was about finished with his report. Captain Anderson, Ambassador Udina, and Commander John Shepard were at my right. Udina looked like he wanted to kill both Anderson and me for letting Nihlus be the one to tell the Council.  
>As Nihlus finished, the Council began to talk to each other quietly. A moment later, they looked back at us. It was the Asari Councilor, Trevos, that spoke first.<p>

"This is grave news, Specter Nihlus," She said. "Are you certain that everything you've said is the truth?"

He stiffened at her accusation. "I have never bent the truth Councilor," He said sternly. "By my ancestors' bones and all the spirits, I swear that this is the unaltered truth,"

The Council's frowns deepened. "Very well," She said as her gaze shifted to me. "And what about what you've told him, is all of it true?"

I was about to answer when Valern interupted. "Yes, this tale is… too much to believe," He said. "I do not doubt him, but I do doubt you,"

I frowned at his words.

"Which is why I asked Spectre Ya'lara to be here." Nihlus said. _Ya'lara? Doesn't he mean Ylara_? I wondered as the Asari Specter walked forward. _She looks the same, but different pronunciation of her name? Why_? I frowned as these thoughts swirled in my mind.

"I will do a melding with the young human girl," She said. "If she lies, then we'll know. And if that is not enough for you, Valern, then Trevos could easily repeat the process,"

I gulped loudly as she walked up to me and placed her hands on either side of my head. "Relax," She said. "Clear your mind."

Her eyes focused on mine and I found myself unable to move. "Do not resist." She whispered as her eyes became completely black.

"_Embrace eternity_!"

* * *

><p><strong> I found myself looking at many memories. First one was of me and my grandfather, at his home, fixing the swingset. I felt tears prickle the side of my eyes before falling. I hadn't thought of my grandfather in years. Not since my grandmother's death almost a decade ago. He was saying something… but before I could concentrate on what he was saying, the memory vanished.<br>**

**Another came up. My sister's wedding. I was about six, then, and I was wearing a stupid green and white flowergirl's dress. Next to me was my first crush, my neighbor Mitchell. He was picking his nose and wiping it on his tuxedo. My sister walked down the aisle in her puffy white dress. My soon-to-be brother-in-law looked like he was about to cry. The service was about to begin when suddenly the memory disappeared.  
><strong>

**Another memory came forward. This one was sad. It was my grandfather's funeral. I saw my younger self hiding up the stairs. I didn't remember this one at all and suddenly I didn't want to, either. Thankfully the memory vanished.  
><strong>

**Next memory was a ballet recital, my ballet recital. I was dancing to **_**When You Wish Upon A Star**_** in front of an entire crowd. This memory I remembered fondly. I wanted to stay a little while longer but, like the others, it was swept away.  
><strong>

**Next one was my grandmother's funeral. I was thirteen. One after that was my sixteenth birthday party at the local roller rink. After that one was my twenty-first birthday and the first time I ever drank a beer. Next came my brother's wedding and how afterwards I got drunk with a friend. Boy, I never remembered all the stupid stuff I said that night, and hoped I never would. Then came the night I vanished from my reality and ended up in the Mass Effect universe. This one was flipped on by.  
><strong>

**I saw myself on the computer reading a story. My friend had sent it to me; she'd written it for the Mass Effect writer's contest. Then me looking at pictures of the different characters from the game. Me saying how stupid it was, how unrealistic Asari looked and how the Salarians looked like the Prophets from Halo. Then me, getting into bed and falling to sleep. The next memory was me waking up on the Citadel, near the Presidium. Wandering around aimlessly. Then how Ylara found me, took me to the Human Embassy, how Udina treated me like I was nothing, and how she took me to her home. The pronunciation of her name and her bondmate's name.  
><strong>

**That was when things got blurry. Memories passed too quickly for me to see them clearly. I caught Joker's face once, and then twice, and just thought of him and I how I felt safe with him, no matter what happened. He remained the same. Then it began to slow down as the memories of the Collector Base raced by followed by me death and waking up on the SSV Normandy. And then darkness.**

* * *

><p>As my eyes opened again I found John looking at me with worry. I felt lightheaded, woozy, and like I was about to vomit, but somehow held it back. He was saying something and and it slowly became clearer. "Are you okay?" He asked.<p>

I nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah." I said. "I think so, but just in case you might wanna back off. Your cologne is not helping with the whole trying-not-to-vomit thing," I said with a smile, causing him to cough out a laugh.

"Okay," He said, his eyes twinkling. I blushed. As soon as he moved away I spotted Ylara finish speaking to the Councilors.

The salarian councilor looked at me. "Looks like Specter Ya'lara was indeed able to prove what you've said to be truthful, Miss Lavargus." He said, and turned his attention back to Nihlus. "You were sent to evaluate a member aboard the Normandy. Have you finished your evaluation?"

"Yes," He said. "Commander John Shepard is indeed the best humanity has to offer at this time. I have been around many human soldiers and none are quite like him. Those around him see him as a strong leader, but also as a hero. He survived the Mindoir attacks as a child, he survived Akuze, and he has survived the Prothean Information loaded into his mind. He is strong in hand to hand combat, an excellent sharp shooter, and has great control over his biotics." I watched John shift from foot to foot.

"He fights for not just himself or humanity, but other species as well. I have interviewed many non-humans and all of them agree with one thing: John Shepard would make a fine Specter," I watched as Valern's jaw seemed to drop a bit before he recovered.

"Is this your final evaluation?" Trevos asked.

"Yes," Nihlus placed both his hands behind his back.

The three councilors looked at each other. Valern looked up. "This is a complex issue. We shall convene tomorrow with our answer," He said.

"As for the charges against Specter Saren," Trevos began, "We have Detective Garrus Vakarian, from C-Sec, looking into it. He will give us his report tomorrow as well,"

With that all three stood to leave. I felt myself being pushed out by John, and I also heard Udina going off at Captain Anderson. When we reached the Human Embassy I saw Specter Ylara waiting. She approached me. "May I have a word with you?" She glanced at John. "Alone?"

I looked at John and nodded at him. She began wheeling me towards the artificial lake and stopped and sat down on the bench.

"How is what I saw possible?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "You know, I asked myself that everyday." I chuckled. "When I first arrived, I thought I'd gone insane."

"I can imagine… but insanity is perfectly clear to asari during bonding… there are inconsistencies, cracks in the mind. Which you do not have," She paused and began twisting her fingers. "How much do you know about Ya'isha?" She asked, looking quite nervous.

I looked at her and noticed she had no Bondmate Bracelet. My eyes widened."She's not your bondmate yet," I said as I realized what she was asking.

Her face became a bit purple around the cheeks. "No," she said. "I've planned to ask soon." She looked at me. "She makes a good second-mother for my Little Wing Nala?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. She will,"

She let out a sigh of relief and helped me back to the embassy. "I shall keep your secret," She said. "And I do hope you get back to your Jeff very soon,"

I felt tears prickle my eyes once again. "Me too," I whispered. "Me too,"

* * *

><p>Next day I didn't have to be at Saren's trial or anything, at least that's what Specter Nihlus said, so I wheeled myself to Chakwas, who was in the Medical Center at the embassy. When I got there, I saw Joker lying on a cot, groaning.<p>

"Oh, stop complaining," Chakwas said, allowing her British accent to become more apparent. "The machine says you're not in _that_ much pain," She said, and spotted me at the doorway, causing her to smirk.  
>"Not that much pain!" He yelled. "Bullshit!" He laid a hand over his eyes.<br>"Well, you shouldn't have tried to lift those weights." She reprimanded him. I covered my mouth to stop from giggling. "Who are you trying to impress?"  
>Jeff grumbled something unintelligible. "N-No one,"<br>"Uh-huh." She said, disbelieving. "It's that pretty girl that you tripped over, isn't it?" My face heated up and she walked behind me and pushed me in. I shook my head at her. Then I began to sneak up on him.  
>"N-No!" He stuttered again. "I mean, yeah she's a looker. Those legs are...wow, I mean have you seen her? She's almost all healed up because of your awesome handiwork and all and I bet she won't have a single scar," He paused. "She kicks my brains ass that's for sure. It's stupid, I know… I mean, she's way out of my league. Who would want to date somebody like me, who can't do anything without breaking some part of my body?" He sat up and spotted me.<p>

"Boo!" I said.

"SHIT!" He cursed, causing his voice to go an octave higher. "Oh come on, doc!"  
>Carolyn smiled. "I trust you can walk now?" she asked me.<br>"Did this morning," I said.  
>"Good, then get up out of the chair," She learned close to my ear and whispered "And put the poor fella out of his misery...hmm?"<br>_Would it be cheating on Jeff numero uno if I flirt and stuff with Jeff numero dos? _I wondered as slowly got up and walked over to him. He had pulled his hat completely over his face. I yanked it from him.  
>"Hey!" He yelled and then saw it was me and his face was still a bit red from embarrassment.<p>

"Ya come to steal my dignity _and_ my hat?" He accused. "Because I really like that hat-"  
>"Shut it, ya ass," I said and motioned for him to sit up, which he did while wincing. "Now, I'm gonna tell you about me and your other you,"<br>"Great," He muttered. "Let me guess: he doesn't have Vrolik Syndrome,"  
>"Actually," I leaned into his ear. "He does,"<br>He looked at me with wide eyes. "But you and him haven't...,"  
>"Actually I popped his cherry." I said smirking.<br>His eyes widened. "Shit,"  
>"You know, he said the exact same thing when I pulled him out of a bar and took him to my room, aboard the SR-2 Normandy," I smiled up at him.<br>"Really?" He asked with his own wicked smile. "Does this mean I have to protect my virtue?"  
>I giggled. "Not really,"<br>"Crap," He looked down. "How did, er, I do?"  
>"Actually I was more concerned that you hadn't enjoyed being with me," I said looking down at my hands, but he reassured me that it was 'very hot.'" I did the air quotes, causing him to laugh. "But now I'm here, and he's there… and he probably thinks I'm dead." I felt the tears prickling again.<br>He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're in love?" He asked.  
>I nodded. "I guess I am."<br>"Damn lucky guy," he said. "Think I could find a you in this reality?" he paused "Damn that's...uh...weird to say,"  
>"Try being me," This caused both of us to laugh when Joker got a com call.<p>

** "Joker, get the crew ready, including Miss Lavargus, we're going after Saren."** John said.

"Aye, Aye, Commander," He said as we left the embassy for the Normandy. _Well, I've helped Ann with her mission, I might as well help John_. I thought as we entered the ship. _This'll be fun_.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: That was longer than the last chapter. Hope everybody enjoyed it!<br>**

**Knight: Don't forget to review!**

**M-Angel: Wait a sec… how does a hangover delay a chapter? I mean, being sick and having a **

**headache can't stop you from typing, can it? **

**Knight: Well… I, uh… slept in for a long time. **

**M-Angel: Wow…. Exactly how long…**

**Knight: Byeandremembertoreviewguys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fire

**M-Angel: So nobody has guessed how Serena even got into the Mass Effect world, but a few of you have been close in your guesses.  
><strong>

**Knight: She's lying! You guys _are so off!_**

**M-Angel: *whacks Knight* So summer is here, which means school is out and everybody is ready to start their vacations. I don't have plans as of yet, but that doesn't mean Knight doesn't...  
><strong>

**Knight: I plan to earn some money, and get back into my beloved community college that kicked me out for being poor and having no financial aid. **

**M-Angel: What jerks!**

**Knights: Yes! It's their fault! And not mine at all. O.o**

**M-Angel: Ok… So while we can, we'll update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Fire<br>**

* * *

><p>I looked over at Jeff, and saw him holding back a laugh. "You're kidding me." I said looking at the shared crew beds.<p>

"Girls sleep on top, I swear!" He said, holding his hands out defensively.

I groaned. "I'm gonna kill Jeffrey for not telling me this detail!" I cried out with indignity. Joker laughed.

"Well I sleep there," He pointed to a bunk bed that had a side table next to it. "And nobody sleeps above me," He scratched his neck. "I think they're worried the bed'll give way and they'll squish me," He shrugged.

"Dan, the co-pilot and second shifter, sleeps way over there," He pointed to a bed at the far end of the room. "He snores pretty badly, though,"

I sighed. "Well, I've already slept with you. I know you're a quiet sleeper," I said, causing him to rub his left arm before pulling his hat over his eyes to hide his flushed face.

"Yep," He said, blushing slightly "Gotta go," He went to leave.

Just then a thought hit me. "How long 'til we leave?" I asked.

"Commander said two hours, but I gotta get things ready," He said.

I looked down at the new omni-tool John had given me. I typed in an hour and fifteen minutes into my timer so I didn't get left behind.

"Okay." I said with a grin. "I'll be back soon." And I went off clothing shopping with the credit chip that John had also given me. It had about a thousand credits on it.

* * *

><p>As I was on my way back to the SSV Normandy, I spotted Garrus and Tali standing next to John. I watched as he turned away from them and headed off away from the Normandy, with Kaiden and Ashley flanking him. I walked up to the aliens, who were watching John walk away.<p>

"Hi," I said, startling both. I looked at Garrus and smiled. _So that's what he looked like before the accident_, I mused.

"Hello," He said, "Can I help you?"

I shook my head. "You joining John on his mission?" I asked.

"Yes," Tali said, "But who-"

"I'm Serena Lavargus," I said and extended my hand out to them. "I'm with them."

"Oh!" Tali said excitedly.

"You're not like that other female, are you?" Garrus inquired.

"You mean Ashley?" I asked. "No,"

"Then we may get along," He said as he walked towards the docks.

I looked at Tali. "You want to help me?" I asked.

"Sure?" She said with an uncertain and cautious voice.

"Good," I said with a smile. "I need help with getting the dextro-amino food onboard.

I heard an intake of breath. "You're going to buy us food for the durration of the trip?" Tali asked.

"Yeah," I cocked my head. "Or do you want to eat paste for the next few months?"

"No-I mean yes-I mean I don't," She stumbled over her words. I laughed and led her towards one of the food districts.

* * *

><p>When Tali and I walked aboard the Normandy, I saw one of the dock hands finish placing the boxes of dextro-amino foods down into the cargo bay. He practically ran off when he saw the huge Krogan Battlemaster. I chuckled when I saw Wrex just leaning against several boxes, with his gun hanging in his powerful arms and his head down, pretending to be asleep. I then spotted Garrus looking over the Mako with wide eyes. This was my first time seeing the old Mako that he had bragged about and told me that he'd fixed 'at least a million times'. Tali tugged on my shirt sleeve.<p>

"Hmm?" I inquired.

"Where do I go?" She asked with a curious tone to her voice.

I smiled. "You're good with tech and stuff, right?" at this she nodded. "I'll take you to engineering."

"Oh, you don't have to bother." She said. "I can find it."

"Are you sure?" I inquired.  
>"Yes, thank you," She said and took off.<p>

I heard a deep rumble of laughter behind me. "You're different, human,"

I turned and smiled at Wrex.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at his bemused look.

"Do you know who I am?" He inquired.

"Battlemaster Urdnot Wrex," I said, as if it was an everyday occurrence that I spoke to a Krogan. In fact. me and Grunt had become quite close friends when I took his dare to drink three glasses of Ryncol. I was out before number three, in Dr. Chakwas chastising care an hour later. He had laughed the next day and said I had a quad.

Wrex blinked at me. "And you're not frightened?"

"Nope," I said with a smile.

"A rare breed of human," He mused. "Either very brave or very stupid. Sometimes it's difficult to tell which,"

"Guess we'll have to see," I said as I walked off towards Garrus.

"Nice huh?" I asked him while looking at the Mako.

"Yes," He said, clearly amused. "You know, I have to agree with the Wrex,"

I laughed. "Never thought I'd see a turian agree with a krogan." This caused him to chuckle.

"Neither did I,"

"Miss Lavargus?" I turned to see a crewmember standing warily at the door with his eyes trained on the large krogan.

"Yeah?"

"Commander Shepard wants you in the debriefing room in ten," He said, practically running out of the cargo hold.

Wrex laughed. "Now that's how you were supposed to react to me, human," He said.

"My name is Serena,"

He grunted. "You're human, until I say so," He said, causing me to roll my eyes as I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the debriefing room, I saw I'd walked right in on Ashley going off.<p>

"How can you have these aliens walking around an Alliance ship without keeping an eye on them!" She yelled.

"Remember who you're speaking to!" Kaiden shouted at her.

"So did I accidentally walk in on a PMS party?" I asked.

John looked up at me with relief, and mouthed _thank you_ to me. Ashley looked at me with daggers in her eyes. John spoke.

"I've been given the assignment to bring Saren in," He said. "Nihlus told me to trust you, and listen to you. He seemed quite adamant that I keep you aboard my crew, and to heed your words,"

"Look, just because I know what happened with my Shepard, doesn't mean it'll happen to you the same way," I said. "I mean, I'm thankful you're taking me with you,"

"I've been given orders to find Liara T'Soni. She was last seen in the Artemis Tau Cluster,"

"That's a pretty big haystack, Skipper," Ashley complained.

"I know," John sighed heavily and looked at me.

"Ann said she found Dr. T'Soni on Therum," I said.

Kaiden lifted his head. "That's in the Knossos System," He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "It's also claimed by the System 's she there?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "She's an expert in Prothean archeology," I said. "She's at the new Prothean digsite near a volcano. She's trapped down there because she accidently activated a Prothean force-field thing, trying to run from the geth,"

They all looked at me with raised eyebrows. "That's where Ann told me she found her."

John nodded and got onto the comm system to Joker. "Joker."

"Yeah Commander?" Came his voice.

"Plot a course through the Artemis Tau Cluster, to the Knossos System, to Therum," He said.

"That's a mouthful," Joker commented. "Next time just say Therum,"

"Joker..," John warned.

"Aye, Aye, Commander," He said with a laugh.

John turned to us.

"Everybody dismissed, but Lavargus," Kaiden and Ashley left. "What am I to expect there?"

I sighed. "Ann said that she was attacked by a Geth dropship and several Armaments, then when she neared the towers she said that her team, including Tali, Garrus, and Wrex, were ambushed by dozens of Geth, which included snipers too; which is why she had Garrus, just in case of something like that. Liara is trapped in the force field and has been for a few days,"

"And nobody got suspicious when she didn't report in?" He asked.

"She went by herself," I said "She's pretty young, for an asari, but has already learned a lot. However nobody takes her seriously, because of her age,"

"Sounds...familiar," He mused.

I chuckled. "Yep." I looked down at my feet. "So you...believe me?"

"I haven't decided." He said. "You'll stay onboard. I'll take Garrus, Kaiden, and Tali with me."

"I'd take Wrex instead of Tali." I said, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Just sayin', if ya wanna have Wrex fully trust you, ya gotta take him on ground missions, too,"

He nodded thoughtfully. "You're dismissed,"

* * *

><p>As I walked down to the Mess Hall, I found myself lost in thoughts. <em>What if John brings on some of Ann's crew? Could that have a major impact on this reality? Maybe I should stay quiet, but if I don't say anything, something may go wrong with me even being here. How about Zaeed?<em> A mental image of Zaeed drunk and coming on to me popped into my mind. _Maybe not. Jack? No she'd rip this John up and spit out pieces that smelled like sweat and shame. Jacob? He did say he was on Eden Prime during the attack, and didn't join Cerberus until after Ann's death. Okay, talk to John about finding Jacob Taylor. How about Kasumi? She's probably flirt with him_. I shook my head. _Samara? She could help Kaiden with his biotic problems. She's probably want to go after that Ardat Yakshi_. I shook my head again. _No way on Legion. Grunt's still being grown in that tube. and Miranda? No fucking way, she killed me. And if I see her here, I shoot that bitch's brains out. Thane? No, he's on his own mission right now. Kelly? Hmm, maybe. It'd be nice to have somebody to talk to besides Carolyn and Tali. Joker and I are on good terms, but how long can that la-_ My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into somebody. I looked up to see it was Kaiden. I growled.

"Sorry,"

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't look sorry." I rolled my eyes and went to go around him, but he blocked me. Behind him, down the hall coming our way was Wrex, who stopped to watch.

"Move please," I said sweetly.

"Maybe." He teased. "For a kiss,"

My eyes narrowed. "I'd rather kiss a Krogan's butt," I growled. I heard Wrex's laughter a moment later. Kaiden smirked.

"What, you not into humans?" He asked.

"Actually, I am," I paused. "I'm just not into dickheads,"

His smile vanished. "Why don't you like me?" He asked.

"Because the Kaiden I know is total douchebag who called Shepard a traitor," I said.

"I would _never_-" He began.

"In two years, you will," I said coldly. "That is, if you survive Virmire,"

I went to walk around him again, when he grabbed my wrist. My eyes narrowed. There are two rules a guy needs to know about me. A) I like to snuggle and kiss. B) Never _ever_ try to do A when you've pissed me off.

It happened so fast I couldn't even stop myself. My leg came up and slammed into the side his head, and I punched him in the stomach. As he went down, my other leg came up and hit him in the groin. When it was over and done with, Kaiden Alenko was on his back, clutching his manly pride in pure agony.

"Oh shit," I cursed.

I heard Wrex's laughter. "You're a tough little female, human." He said. "You surprised him,"

Chuckling, he walked into the Mess Hall just as everybody else came out to see what the noise was. I held a hand over my face in embarrassment. I really hadn't thought of hurting Alenko. Just happened.

* * *

><p>I looked at Carolyn as she finished looking over Kaiden's injuries.<p>

"How is he?" I asked nervously.

"If the lieutenant wanted children, you may have just made an enemy," She said snippily. I watched her put a bag of ice on his groin. "He's also not gonna be walking for the rest of the day, at least,"

John looked at me. "You did this?" He inquired.

"Guilty," I muttered.

He shook his head and began to laugh. "I've known Kaiden for years," He snorted. "Guess he finally found a woman that's tougher than he is."

"I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "No. Just remind me to never piss you off," He burst out laughing. "Oh, man...,"

I heard Kaiden groan. "Come on Commander," He said pleadingly. "It's not funny,"

"Oh yes it is!" John yelled as he turned to leave.

"Ass," Kaiden muttered.

I then turned to leave and rushed for the Mess Hall, to find it abandoned except for Joker. He was sitting there with a smirk and two trays of food. _Oh gosh, he's gonna torture me_. I thought as I sat down to eat with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Knight: It's longer! Eh? <strong>_**Eh**_**?**

**M-Angel: I know, it's not nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but the chapters **_**are**_** getting longer. So leave a review if you've enjoyed it.  
><strong>

**Knight: Hell, leave a review even if you didn't enjoy it!  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Hey!  
><strong>

**Knight: *laughs*  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Grunt! *Big Krogan appears* He's laughing at me. Sic him!  
><strong>

**Knight: Dude, I was a defensive lineman for three years. I may not have liked it, but I was damn good at it!  
><strong>

**Grunt: *charges at Knight* Don't laugh at my battlemaster!  
><strong>

**Knight: Mwahahahaha! *charges***

_**Splat**_**!**

**M-Angel: Should we call 911?**

**Grunt: Naw. *chuckles***


	14. Chapter 14: Burning

**M-Angel: Okay, we've hit and went over two hundred reviews! I am very happy.**

**Knight: Two hundred! Holy sh*t! *Brofists all around***

**M-Angel: So I'm thinkin' of adding another character to this story, maybe another S/I character. Anybody have any S/I of theirs that they want in this story? I'm open to requests until Feros!**

**Knight: Why are they never quarians? Quarians kick ass. Why, Angel, why?**

**M-Angel: Okay, so back to the story. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Burning<strong>

* * *

><p>Space hides many things. Both evil and good. Secrets that can give light and secrets that can destroy entire civilizations. Two glowing blue eyes look over the map of the galaxy that continuously revolved behind his chair. Days ago, an anomaly appeared near the relay for Eden Prime. The entire map had fluctuated. He'd lost his signal there for 1.569 seconds. Nothing big, to most, but to him it was a sign of what was to come. Something big had happened. At the time he hadn't known what, but now he did.<br>The bug in the Citadel Council Chambers had paid off. He had heard everything that Spectre Nihlus had said. How this 'Serena Lavargus' had suddenly appeared onboard the SSV Normandy, a vessel with such tight security that even he couldn't sneak any of his agents aboard. She had claimed to work for _Specter Shepard_, a female Shepard. Then he had told them about what she had known. About Eden Prime's attack, before it had happened. How Saren was behind it, working with the Geth, and with a synthetic race known as Reapers.

How she had known about the Reapers was beyond him. The Reapers and Collectors was the main reason he had created Cerberus. So that he could find ways to better humanity. To strengthen humanity. Now word was out, but even he doubted the Council would do anything about it before it was too late.

He looked at the file on Lavargus one more time. Specter Ya'lara had mind melded with her. She knew all of her secrets. Everything about her now. He tapped the arm of his chair, then sat his cigar down next to his glass of brandy and smiled.

"Zi'ara," He said in his com system.

An asari woman appeared on the screen. "Yes sir?" She answered.

"Find Specter Ya'lara. Meld with her by any means necessary," He said. "Grab any and all information from her on Serena Lavargus, a human woman,"

"Of course," She disconnected.

"Miranda," He acknowledged as a woman walked into the room. "How's the hunt for a partner?"

"I have one in mind," She said handing him a datapad with a black man's image on it. "His name is Jacob Taylor, Alliance Marine. He was on Eden Prime during the attack,"

She paused. "He has an L3 biotic implant. He could be of use," She mused.

"See what you can do," He said and she turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or am I on <em>fire<em>!" Joker cried out as he placed down his full house on the table, causing everybody to groan.

Garrus growled as he threw his cards down. "That's five in a row," He snarled. "Nobody's _that_ lucky,"

"Hey...," Joker raised his hands up in defense. "Go ahead, check me. I'm just _that_ good."

I smiled at Joker and shook my head as I took a sip of smoothie. I was definitely glad that I had done some shopping before we'd gone to Therum to look for Liara. I'd only met the young asari once, and she seemed mellow compared to what everybody had said she was like. Tali was sitting next to me, fiddling with her omni-tool. I looked at it over her shoulder.

"How old is that thing?" I asked.

"We don't get new things very often in the Flotella, so everything is either barrowed, used, or handed down," She shrugged and sighed. "This bosh'tet has been getting on my nerves for months!"

She slammed her tool down in frustration. "I'm going to have to buy a used one, then update it," She sighed sadly. "It'll take weeks to get it just how I like it,"

I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded as I stood and left for the bunks. First I showered in the girl's shower/locker room and changed my clothes before heading to bed. When I got there I saw the second shift pilot was gone, and Joker was lying on his, cot sleeping. I walked over to him and cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" He said. "I doubt you're here to jump my bones,"

"Do you know where I can get a new omni-tool?" I asked.

"Storage," he said. "I ask Pressley to get you one tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said and climbed upon the top bunk. Surprisingly, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong> I saw darkness around me. As I looked up, I heard voices. <strong>_

_** "She needs to be protected." One voice said soothingly, as I felt myself being picked up and layed on something soft.  
><strong>_

_**"She's special." Said another deeper voice, apparently agreeing. "She may be the key to unlocking the secrets of the ancients,"  
><strong>_

_**"Nonsense!" Came a booming voice.  
><strong>_

_**"Commander Ver'tolk," reprimanded the first voice. "The seer of the priesthood has already seen where her light will go. She will do many things, which she will think unimportant. She will unlock the gate between two universes. She will stop the demons of the darkness with the help of two whom she sees has light in their hearts,"  
><strong>_

_**"Bah," Dismissed the booming voice. "Nobody can defeat the demons that come from the dark. Billions of our people have perished...,"  
><strong>_

_**"And more shall perish. Until none are left," Came a new, soft voice.  
><strong>_

_**"Magistrate," All responded.  
><strong>_

_**"Send her out," the Magistrate's voice sounded. "My daughter, Serene La'arges,"  
><strong>_

_**Then a void of nothing overtook my senses...**_

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of my alarm on my omi-tool. I sighed as I rubbed my face with my hands. <em>What was that dream all about?<em> I placed my feet over the side. _Who were those people_? I jumped out of bed and onto the floor and made my way into the girls bathroom. I stripped and began to bathe quickly. I saw Ash in the bathroom as I walked out, with a towel wrapped around my chest. I walked up to my locker and began to dress in the Alliance-issue clothes that I'd been given. I was about to put my shirt on when Ash spoke.

"Where did you get that scar?" She murmured, touching my back. I froze.

I walked over to a mirror and looked to see what she was talking about. I turned my head over my shoulder and looked. I saw a huge jagged scar running down the center of my back, followed by two more scars next to it. It looked like an animal had gotten a hold of me and torn me up.

"I-I don't know," I said. _How'd that happen_?

"Huh," She said. "Must've happened when you came here, that doctor must've not seen it,"

And then she walked out, leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>When I walked down to engineering, I couldn't help but hum a bit. As I passed Garrus I saw him cleaning his sniper rifle. I smirked at him.<p>

"Goin' on a mission?" I asked.

"Nope," He said "But equipment doesn't maintain itself. At least, not yet." He smirked. "I can't wait for that day,"

"Ass," I said, shaking my head.

"I know. Ain't it nice?" He said, still giving me a turian smirk.

I blinked blankly at him. _Is he_... I continued to look at him smirking. _Naw, Garrus ain't flirting with me_.

"Let me guess… Joker's giving you tips on how to not be an egghead," I retorted.

He laughed. "Nope, thought of that one without help," He said and stood to leave.

I shook my head and went into engineering. I walked right up behind Tali and tapped her shoulder. She practically jumped out of her suit at me.

"Keelah!" She yelled. "You scared me,"

"Sorry," I said as I handed her a box. "Just a present for you. I hope you enjoy it,"

She looked down at the box in her hands. "But I don't have anything for you." She said.

"Tali, sometimes humans give presents to those they care about, as friends," I said. "Just enjoy," I then spun on my heel and left. Just as the door closed I heard her yell out.

"Keelah!"

I started to laugh as soon as I was in the Cargo Bay, causing John to look up from what he was doing. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I gave Tali a present that surprised her pretty bad," I explained.

He chuckled. "We're headed down to Therum." he said and that was when I saw Wrex standing there ready. I smiled. "We'll be back in awhile." he then turned and headed for the Mako with Kaiden, Garrus and Wrex in tow.

* * *

><p>I ran in the airlock as we left Therum, Chakwas at my side. As we entered we saw John on the ground and Kaiden on his side. The asari woman was on her knees, panting heavily. Wrex walked past us without a word or a glance. Carolyn went for John just as Kaiden opened his eyes.<p>

"He's worn out," He said. "Used his biotics to pull Dr. T'Soni and I into the airlock at once," He panted.

I bent down, pulling out a syringe and medigel. I yanked a piece of metal from his arm and used the medigel to heal it. Wrapped it in a bandage. I went over to Dr. T'Soni. She just looked exhausted. I handed her a canteen of water, from which she drank greedily. I then heard a moan as John began to come to.

"Kaiden," Carolyn began. "Can you help me get him to medbay?"

"Sure," He went to stand but almost instantly fell down and grabbed his head in agony.

"L2 implant?" I asked. He nodded as he began to curl up around my legs.

"Ah..."

"I can help," I heard Liara's kind and soft voice say.

I looked at her a moment. "Okay." I said as the two of us carried Kaiden. Then I came back to help Carolyn with John. By then, John's cuts on his face had been taken care of by Carolyn.

I sighed as both men were laying in the medbay beds. I looked at Liara.

"You need to rest," Carolyn said to her.

"I am...," She began.

"I'll take her to the crew beds," I interrupted, taking her arm pulling her along. I heard her sigh.

"After you rest, John'll be back up. He'll want to talk,"

"Yes, I believe he said something about that," She said as she sat on the bed. I then turned to leave.

"Thank you," She said. "For being kind to me."

I smiled. "Show kindness to others and kindness will be shown to you," I said. "It's a little rule of mine,"

I watched her yawn. "Rest and then we'll talk," With that, I left. Just as my stomach growled. _Dinnertime_. I thought as I made my way to the mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Hope ya'll liked that.<strong>

**Knight: This is where I'd put a really good excuse for the lateness of this chapter… if I had one. My bad, guys. Sorry.**

**M-Angel: BODYSLAM!**

**Knight: *looks up and sees Grunt* Well, hello.**

**Grunt: You aren't dead. Good job.**

**M-Angel: *From on top of Knight*Aw he likes you!**

**Knight: I always wanted a pet T-Rex.*folds arms behind head comfortably* **

**Grunt: Now, you die.  
><strong>

**M-Angel: *jumps off* REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Heart

**M-Angel: Okay, so I've been called a lot of things, but boring has never been one of them.**

**Knight: Uh-oh... **_**Brace for impact**_**!**

**M-Angel: So I'm sorry to the reviewer that called my story **_**boring**_**. So I **_**will **_**try to make my story less boring. **

**Knight: I hope you know how lucky you are!**

**M-Angel: So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Heart<br>**

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as I heard the door to the debriefing room open. I turned to see John standing there with a cup of coffee in one hand and a smirk on his face.<p>

"Fell asleep, I see," He said, sounding amused. "I've done that before,"

As I yawned I noticed that I still had a dozen datapads strewn about the new debriefing table.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

He handed me the cup of coffee. "You need this more than I do," He said, reading one of the datapads.

"What is all of this anyway?" He asked as he picked the one he'd been reading up and handed it to me.

I looked at it and blushed as I smiled.

"It's the SR-2 Normandy," I smiled again. "Jeff would go on and on about the size of the ship, Mass Effect core room, weapon systems, armor, and shields all the time," I rubbed my face as the last of sleep vanished.

"I guess I retained more of that information than I thought." I chuckled. "Ann would complain about the wasted space of her quarters. She'd say as soon as I'm done with Cerberus I'm gonna have the Navigation Officer's Room, Flight Lieutenants Room and Executive Officer's Room built up here, and perhaps an Officer's bathroom, too," I smiled at the memory. I could still hear her voice and Garrus' laughter as she said that.

"Of course Jack would say 'why have an officer's room when you're already fucking each other's brains out.'"

John coughed and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Then Ann said at least the guy I'm with knows how to test our 'reach' and 'flexibility' better than yours," I laughed at John's confused look.

"Course that'd just piss Jack off and she'd leave...sometimes,"

John picked up another datapad as he sat down next to me. "So who're all these names?" He asked.

"Each name has information attached to it. Just have to tap it," I said as I stretched my muscles, causing my shirt to ride up and my belly to show.

"Nice," He commented with a smirk.

Thinking he was talking about the names I smiled. "They're Ann's crew,"

"Really, and they exist here?" He asked.

"Yes," I said with a nod. I touched a name on the datapad causing a picture and information to appear on that person. "Jacob Taylor. Twenty-five. Biotic. Alliance Marine. Was last known to be on Eden Prime," I paused and looked at him. "You can trust him. Ann said she thought of him as her brother,"

John nodded as he touched another name. "Jack. A.k.a. Project Zero. Was kidnapped as a child by Cerberus, who made her into a biotic monstrosity. She's got a bad temper and trust issues. Has murdered. Swindled drugs. Killed in self defense. Currently in cryo-freeze at Purgatory," He raised an eyebrow.

"You can trust her...once you've gained her trust that is," He touched another name. "Thane Krios. Unknown age. Drell Assasin. Excellent hand to hand combatant, Garrus couldn't even beat him."

John snorted.

"Also a limited biotic. Excellent stealth abilities. Excellent sniper capabilities. Has a son named Kolyat, but his wife was killed. Has a lung disease that's killing him, and sees it as his punishment for killing so many people,"

He clicked another name. "Yeoman Kelly Chambers. She's basically the ship head doctor. She takes care of incoming messages and determines which is a high priority and which ain't."

I saw John smile. "Could use her," He said with a smile. "Sounds like Ann has the best."

He said as he clicked on Garrus' name. His eyes widening at the info. He then frowned as he scanned the names. "What about Kaiden and Ash?"

"Left after Saren." I lied. He nodded.

"So I get the best to kill these...Reapers?" He questioned.

"Virmire is when you'll find out that Sovereign-Saren's ship-is a Reaper," I paused. "But first you need to go to Feros...uh...Zhu's Hope...it's a human colony. You'll need the Cipher, which you'll get from an asari named Shiala, after you've defeated the Thorian, which is a plant-like creature that you'll have to destroy because it's doing something to the colonists," I paused to take a deep breath.

"I forget, but I think it's like indoctrination, or something. Ann explained it to me but I didn't pay attention," I said, shaking my head.

"Sorry," I then remembered something. "Um, Garrus, he's after Dr. Saleon. I'd go help him, if I were you. He...well, he basically was using his employees as living incubators for organ harvesting. I think Ann said that she now suspects he was selling the organs to the Collectors who work for the Reapers," John eyes were wide.

"He's in the Kepler Verge in the MSV Fedele. Everybody onboard is dead, except for himself, and have turned into husks. They are dangerous...,"

"Husks?" He asked. "It's the name Ann and her crew gave to those zombie-like things," I saw his eyes widen and he nodded.

"We've encountered them on Eden Prime," He said. "The Geth, they did something to the colonists there,"

"Dragon's Teeth. They turned the colonists into husks," I said grimly.

I then began picking up my datapads, leaving John with the datapad with the names on it. I paused and turned back to him as he continued to read the names on the list.

"Noveria," I said.

"Hmm?" Came his reply, as he looked up.

"Noveria...it's where Benezia is. She's on...uh...Peak 15?" I rubbed my temple. "Yeah, peak 15. She also doing experiments on some sort of insectoid creatures. I forget what they're called, but they supposedly died off thousands of years ago," I then thought for a moment.

"You may want to stop at TunTau too, for Wrex,"

"Why?" He asked.

"A turian named Tonn Actus stole the Urdnot Family Armor," I said. "You can probably get more information out of Wrex, if you play nice a bit,"

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll _play_ nice," He said with a smile as I walked out and down, to the ladies locker rooms. I had just placed my things in the locker when I had two arms wrap around me in a hug. I turned to attack and was mildly surprised to see Tali standing there. I blinked at her.

"Tali, what-" I was cut off by another hug from the Quarian.

"Thank you so much for the new omni-tool you gave me the other day. I've never had anything this new and clean before in my entire life!" She said, sounding as if she was going to start crying at any moment. I smiled at her.

"Oh Keelah, I'm just so overwhelmed. When I saw you go in here I just...I hope you didn't mind,"

Now she was looking down and twiddling her fingers nervously.

I smiled. "Tali Zorah nar Rayya, you are the brightest person in this galaxy that I've met, besides Mordin Solus, and the bravest Quarian I have ever met." I hugged her back.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm now considering you my new adoptive sister."

The Quarian girl was silent for a moment. "Keelah, I don't- I mean-you and I...Keelah!" she hugged me back.

"I've always wanted an older sister!"

I laughed as I shut my locker and the two of us walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ann grimly looked over the new SR-3 Normandy. After the battle for Earth, the SR-2 was beginning to fail on her. Thankfully Admiral Hackett and Councilor Anderson had known that she'd need a new ship soon. So the SR-2 Normandy had been retired, refitted, and sent off to the turian military, while she got the SR-3. It was the size of a small cruiser, and could fit five times the amount of people that the original had, had back in 2183.<p>

With Legion's help, they had been able to get EDI successfully transferred aboard. Joker had complained that he'd be lonely without her and would go nuts when he would start to think about Serena.

Ann sighed. Nobody had really realized how much of an impact that girl had had on their lives, and for the last year after her death nobody had really said much about her. The Reapers had begun their attacks, and with the entire galaxy fighting together, they'd been able to succeed where the Protheans, and every species before them, had failed. From what they could tell, so far, they were winning. The Citadel was closed and evacuated. Colonies closest to the Citadel had been evacuated, mostly closer to human space. Palavon, Sur'kesh and few other home worlds had been saved, including Earth. However, the Reapers were still there. Still coming back to fight. Only last month they had to fight for Tuchanka. The krogan had fought bravely. Under Urdnot alone had been sixteen clans, most of which were safe from the Reaper invasion. Seeker Swam frequencies now were on every colonized planet and homeworld. Ann was knocked out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Commander?" Came Joker's voice over the com system of the SR-3.

"Yeah Joker," She said, feeling a taloned hand wrap around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Garrus' face and smiled.

"Admiral Hackett just sent us our newest mission. Seems Vigil on Ilos just reactivated itself. It's transmitting an SOS to all nearby ships," He said.

"Head to the Mu Relay for Ilos, Joker," She said as she activated a video comm. A scarred krogan face appeared.

"Shepard." It said.

"Wrex," She said. "We may need your help at Ilos,"

The large krogan nodded his head.

"I'll be there," Was all he said as he disconnected.

* * *

><p>In a dark room, with the galaxy map hanging in the background, a man sat in his chair. The Illusive Man smiled as he looked upon his new datastream. He'd sent out a few stealth probes into dark space, only for them to bring up images of what he most feared. Serena Lavargus was right about the Reapers. By his count, so far, almost five hundred thousand were waiting in dark space. Each ship looked different from the last. Each one had different weapons on it. So much technology, so much knowledge. What he would give to get that, to harness that power. His cybernetic eyes glowed with each line of data that the stealth probes had sent to him. There was a danger here, not just to humanity, but to every species. Just then he heard footsteps approach him. "Well?" He asked.<p>

"Specter Ya'lara has been taken care of." Came the aussie voice.

"And the information?" He asked as he turned to see his best informant.

"On this disk," She said, raising it up and handing it to him. He greedily snatched it from her, like a dog foaming at the mouth.

"However, there were some things on it that even our contact couldn't quite understand,"

"Inter-dimensional travel is hard to understand," He said. "Even the best minds, be it human, asari, or salarian, cannot quite grasp it, just yet,"

"That's not what I meant," She said, causing him to look at her. "She said that it was as if this inter-dimensional travel has happened more than once to this girl, maybe even more than twice," She paused. "She also believes that Miss Lavargus isn't even human. She looks human. She had human blood and whatnot, but it's her mind isn't quite human. She said that Miss Lavargus' mind is far too old in many ways. There are memories that don't correlate with others. Some are blocked out completely-and not the ones you'd expect. The earliest memory Ya'lara was able to get was possibly age four or five. She should've been able to see the moment of birth, first contact with her mother, first thoughts, first everything; but it's like it's been erased,"

The Illusive Man frowned. "Keep an eye on Miss Lavargus and Shepard." He said. "I want to know everything about them. When the time comes we'll pay Miss Lavargus a bit of a visit,"

"Yes sir." She said and went to turn around.

"And Miranda?" He said, causing her to pause. "Don't disappoint me."

He then turned around and pressed a button. A woman appeared in a hologram. Her eyes looking defiantly at him.

"Who are you really, Miss Lavargus? That's the real question," The image, of course, didn't answer. But it didn't stop him from now getting infuriated with the lack of information as he placed the disk in a holder and pressed play, to see what secrets this young woman was withholding.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Ah, the plot thickens. I know, I know not long enough...<strong>

**Knight: Well, I wasn't gonna say anything...**

**M-Angel: Like last night? *wink, wink***

**Knight: You are an evil little woman.  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Haha...lmbo!  
><strong>

**Knight: On a side note, guys, it's my fault that this is late. With my normal life(Work, friends, and stuff), plus this and two stories, I got overwhelmed. So… Yankee Knights is now on standby. Hopefully chapter sixteen with be up by Sunday. **


	16. Chapter 16: Feros

**M-Angel: Hey guys! I'm finally on the Feros Mission, which means a winner to my contest. I'm sad to say that there won't just be one winner. I got **_**so**_** many S/I entries that it took me awhile to decide.**

**Knight: *crosses fingers***

**M-Angel: Sorry Knight, the Quarian Vanguard didn't make the final cut.**

**Knight: Ah, well. It wouldn't have been fair, anyway. **

**M-Angel: But 4 out of 15 did make the final cut! One of which make an appearance in this chapter. All four will be main characters. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Feros<strong>

* * *

><p>I'd just gotten out of the shower when I heard a voice at the locker entrance.<p>

"Serena?" Came John's voice.

"Yeah, Commander?" I answered, quickly wrapping the towel around myself and hiding behind a locker unit. I peeked out from behind the locker and saw him with his back turned to me.

"We're headed towards Feros," He began. "I want you to go to Ash and gear up. You're on the ground team. I wanna see what you can do,"

"Yes sir." I said with some excitement in my voice. When I turned back to him, he was already leaving. I quickly got dressed in Alliance-issued clothes and headed down to the armory.

* * *

><p>I smiled at Ash when I spotted her cleaning guns.<p>

"Hey Ash!" I said, causing her to jump slightly. She chuckled and shook her head. "The Commandar said to come to you for some armor. I'm on the ground team."  
>She stood up and looked at me for a moment. "Well, ok. I just got a prototype armor that I was gonna try on, before upgrading the Commander's N7 armor, but since he didn't actually say what kind of armor to give you...," She paused long enough to walk over to the armour lockers.<p>

"I guess you could test it out." When I spotted the armor I smiled at her. Ash had just become my favorite crew member, next to Tali that is.

* * *

><p>As I headed to the elevator to get to the garage, Tali and Ash both flanked me. I hadn't been able to customize my armor, so for now it was a dull grey color with a medic patch on the arm. However I was glad that this prototype had some advanced shielding systems, along with automatic medi-gel dispensing. I had a feeling I'd need it on Feros. I stuck magnetic clasps on my back for my HMWSG Shotgun and BG-360 Assault Rifle. Plus a belt thats attaches to the armor that is made for grenades to be attached to it. Holsters on my hips held Karpov pistols. My medic pack is actually hooked right on my back under the magnetic clasps. I feel like I should be weighed down by all of this, but the armor had a crazy built-in exoskeletal network of servos that increased my strength. It displaced the weight evenly throughout the entire suit of armor.<p>

"Tell me how the Draken Mark II does when you get back." Ash said. "It's made to carry five hundred pounds, but makes the user feel like they're basically carrying twenty-five pounds,"

As the elevator doors open to the garage, where the airlock is located, I feel absolutely jittery, as if this was my first mission. Luckily it wasn't. In the corner of the garage I see Wrex acting like he's bored. _Probably is_. I think as I spot Garrus finish cleaning his rifle once more, when John walked into the room.

"Let's go," He says, snapping everybody into action. "Garrus, Wrex, Serena, and Tali are joining us," He paused. "Ash, I want you and Kaidan at the ready in case we need you,"

"Sure thing, Skipper," She says smiling, and turns to me and hands me an eyepiece. "It'll help you until I get the helmet properly fixed with a HUD," She says, winking at me. My mouth drops at that causing John to chuckle. _God… why is everybody flirting with me_? My face becomes a bit red.

I hear Wrex burst into laughter. "Is it customary for human females to flirt with each other?" He asks John. "Because if it is, I'm in the wrong species," My face flushes even redder.

"She's all yours, Pressly!" John yells into the comm with laughter in his voice. The airlock slides open, and we all step out into the decontamination chamber.

"Zhu's Hope is an all-human colony that's been attacked by the Geth, which means Saren's probably here," John explained as the door opens up to show us Feros.

"We're here to find out what he's after by sending the Geth. The colonists have had a lot to deal with, so _be_ nice, everyone," He says this while looking at Wrex, which gets a chuckle out of everybody. We then all march out into Zhu's Hope's spaceport.

The planet seems dreary and has a greyish, red color scheme to it.

Everybody noticed how empty the spaceport seems. _Kinda reminds me of Resident Evil just before the zombies attack_. I thought as a human figure appears and approaches us.

"Look...," I point at him behind John, who steps forwards to greet the colonist. Then I take notice of the crates that are lying around conveniently. _Something's not right here_. My hand trays to my left pistol and out of my left eye, I see Garrus take notice by going for his own pistol. My eyes continue to scan the spaceport as my mind goes back to what Thane has taught me.

_"Stealth is merely the action of being where no one expects you to be. To counter stealth, keep an eye in every shadow, up every tree," A fist came towards my face, and I ducked before having to dodge a kick to my stomach.  
><em>

_"What about the other eye?" I asked going for a throat punch, which he dodged easily and came at me from behind. He knocked by legs out from behind me and threw me down onto the mat by the throat.  
><em>

_"Always keep the other eye on your primary target, because it can be just as deadly as the hidden enemies," He said, letting me go. I coughed and wheezed from having the air knocked from my lungs. He chuckled. "You have done well." he bowed and then left.  
><em>

I'm brought back to the current reality by John's voice. "Who's Fai Dan?" He asks, sounding thrown off by this colonist.

I feel a tug at my mind and shake my head to get rid of the sudden foggy feeling.

"You okay?" Tali whispers to me, I just nod once.

"Our leader. Please, he's up the stairs past the freighter." He explains, his voice sounding disjointed.

"Alright...," John says, giving him a confused look, he takes a step forward but jumps back as gunfire sounds. The colonists head explodes, making a splat sound as blood shoots in all directions. _Knew it_! I thought as I go for cover.

I whip out both pistols as I spot a Geth Trooper. I fired on it as Shepard focuses on another. The recoil from the pistols is surprisingly low, allowing me to fire as fast as I can. The combination of running and shooting and ducking into cover doesn't exactly help with my accuracy very much. I duck behind another crate. The Geth Trooper falls as I take its shields down with one more shot and another shot to the headlight.

Another trooper focuses on me and begins shooting at my position. When it stops firing I stand up and shoot another barrage with my BG-360 Assault Rifle, until the shields fail, but I'm out on my first magazine on the rifle and duck back down, drop the empty magazine and quickly reload. I pop back out to finish it, just to see it executed by a sniper rifle shot. I turn to see Garrus smiling proudly. _Damn it, that one was mine_!

John goes to stand up, so I fire at the Geth, getting their attention on me. John dashes past me and into the next crate covering. John then glows brightly and uses a throw and push method as three Geth units are suddenly thrown into a wall and resemble nothing more than spare parts and scrap metal.

It was then that we heard a growl from Wrex. He ran out of cover, glowing bright blue and with a massive wave of his arms Geth went flying through the air and crashing against walls. A single Geth unit must've thought it could take him on while he was distracted. Wrex, however turned, still glowing with biotic energy ripped both arms out of the machines and promply beat it with its own arms to the ground and then sat on it.

Everyone was silent until Garrus chuckled. "That's one way to destroy a Geth,"

Wrex laughed as we all stood up.

John looks at me with a smile. "Nice job, you may be worth it after all," I frown, not quite understanding what he meant by that, but follow him towards the stairway. Just then there's a noise that sounds like something running away or...

That's when a Geth-like creature jumped in front of us, onto the walls. It begin firing at John, as another comes out spraying rounds at all of us. "Use biotics somebody!" I scream.

Wrex stops shooting with his gun as a bright aura surounds him and he pulls the remaining hopper geth creatures off the walls and throws them into the void below. "New rule." John says. "You see one of those _things_, those of us with biotics get rid of them."

"Deal," We all say at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later.<strong>

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I scream as another verran jumps at me. I hear Wrex laughing beside me. Why John teamed me up with the Krogan Battlemaster, I'll never know.

"They smell your fear." he says as he uses his biotics to crush one about to jump at him.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed!" I yelled at him as I shot another one with my shotgun.

"Find the alpha and we'll weaken the pack." He said growling in annoyance.

I hid behind another boulder and looked over it quickly. The alpha was snarling at the others, as if he was a general sending out his troops. I pulled out my assault rifle and a flash grenade. I fired the gun and actually hit and killed my target and then threw the grenade and scattered the rest.

"Nice." Wrex said. "Kill the leader, and scatter the pack,"

I was about to reply to that when I saw a girl running our way. "Please, help me!" She yelled at us. "They've killed all of them,"

She began crying as I took out my medic kit at the sight of all her wounds and the blood pouring from her shoulder.

"Who?" I asked as I began patching her up.

"Exo-Geni and Terra Ferma Scientists," She said. "They're killing everybody,"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Angie," She said "Angie Saint Clair. I was working as a tech for both groups, but something's wrong here. Everybody has been acting weird and I can't understand why," She began crying harder.

I looked at Wrex. "Call in Shepard?" I asked.

"Hmph...I would take care of it," He said. I gave him a nervous smile. "Or we could call Shepard if you want 'em to live." Relief flooded me as I called Shepard for assistance.

* * *

><p>After Shepard had arrived, he has called the Normandy for a pick up. I immediately took Miss Saint Claire to the medbay, where I took care of her minor cuts and the semi-serious wound on her shoulder. As she laid down to rest I filled in her medical report.<p>

_Shoulder wound seems to have been caused by a rifle bullet. Cuts on her legs had dirt and gravel in them, most likely caused by falling from the bullet wound. Cuts on hands suggest same. Cuts on arms were too clean for fall cuts, leaving myself and Dr. Carolyn Chakwas to believe she'd been attacked by an unknown assailant. Patient will survive. Has been given pain meds for the pain from the shoulder and meds to assist her in sleeping_. I sighed as I finished my report. I then left medbay and walked into the crew beds and fell asleep in my bunkbed.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start at my alarm, and promptly fell off of the top bunk, my face landed in somebody's discarded sheets. I groaned painfully as I lifted my head up, seeing Joker trying, badly might I add, to hold his laughter at bay. And then I spotted the offending alarm, or should I say airhorn, in his hand. My eyes narrowed at him.<p>

"I'll give you a ten second head start before I hunt you down and kill you!" I snarled.

He laughed. "Sorry, Shep said to wake you. We hit the relay to the Citadel in fifteen minutes," He said as he hobbled out with his crutches.

I slowly sat up and looked down at myself and realized that I'd spent the night in dirty, sweaty, and bloodstained clothes. I take a wiff of myself and grimace before limping off to shower and dress. When I exit the locker room I sigh in relief when John announces a day of shore leave for everybody. I then make my way to the airlock along with the rest of the crew, when I spotted Tali walking towards the medbay. Thinking she needs help I rush off to my quarian friend. I lightly tap her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Sorry Tali," I apologize.

She places her hand over her heart. "Yes, Keelah, you startled me...again," She says with mirth in her voice. "Shepard told me that I could change into a new suit in the now decontaminated medbay area,"

I nodded. "Mind if I stay watch over the door to make sure nobody goes inside while you're changing?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh! Yes, I didn't even think...," She trailed off as she entered the medbay.

It wasn't even five minutes after Tali had entered medbay, when I found myself staring at the lighted panels across from the medbay doors. That's when Kaiden showed up. I sighed when I spotted him. He was rubbing his head, hunched over and had his hand on the wall next to him. He grimaced when he saw me. "Please...move," He panted.

_Sounds familiar_… I sighed and shook my head, causing my hair to swish back and forth in my ponytail. "I can't..." I began.

He winced again. "Please, I..." He whimpered in pain.

"Look… Tali is in there," I said softly, not wanting my voice to causing him pain.

I watched as he slid down on the floor with his head between in knees. "I...okay," He mumbled quietly.

Feeling sorry for him, I sighed. I pushed myself away from the medbay doors and walked over to him, and knelt next to him.

"It's your L2 implant...right?"

He nodded. I sat down next to him. "Okay, close your eyes and I swear, if you tell anybody I was _this_ nice to you...,"

"I'll count myself out from populating?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said as I laid his head in my lap. I began running my hands against his neck and scalp in circular motions. Slowly I felt him relax and as I rubbed the last of his stress and migraine away, I noticed his breathing was deeper than it had been a few moments ago. _Did I just put him to sleep?_ I starred in wonder at him. _Okay, maybe I need to give him a chance to __prove to be a nice guy, and not like the Kaiden I know...er...knew_. I sighed sadly, wishing I could see my Jeff again; but wishing never gets you anywhere in life...right?

I then spotted a man wearing an admiral's suit, going down the other corridor. I gently shook Kaiden.

"Hmm?" Was his reply.

"I'm sure your migraine is still there… but I think we may have a problem," I said lowly.

"How so?" He mumbled.

"I think I just saw Admiral Mikhailovich go down the other corridor, meaning...,"

"He'll be coming down here," He finished, as he slowly sat up and stood. "Hmm...my head doesn't hurt anymore," He said rubbing his neck. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," I stood up and went back to guarding the medbay door as Kaiden went to leave I spoke. "Kaiden..." He paused in his steps. "About the other day...I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Truthfully, I deserved that asswhooping you gave me," He smiled. "Start over?"

I smiled. "Serena Elanna Lavargus." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake."Inter-dimensional time traveler and pseudo-civilian,"

He laughed. "Kaiden Alenko." He shook my hand. "Biotic Lieutenant in the System Alliance," He then spotted the admiral coming our way and stood next to me in front of the door.

"Move," The man said wanting access to the medbay.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir," I said politely.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes sir...," I said. "But, again, I'm sorry to say I cannot allow you in there,"

"Why not!" He demanded.

"Because there's a quarian in there, both changing her suit and checking her wounds from a recent battle," I said.

"A Quarian!" He yelled. "Alone? Outrageous!" He then turned to Kaiden. "What do you have to say to this, Lieutenant?"

"The Commander gave her permission to do so, sir," He answered.

"Is that so?" He asked, seeming to get angrier by this answer before leaving us there.

The door to the medbay opened to reveal Tali, and it was obvious by her demeanor she'd heard us. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank-you!" She said, sounding as if she'd been crying or was on the verge of crying.

"Hey," I said, rubbing her back and then pulling away to look at her. "You're my friend and adoptive sister and _nobody_ endangers my family," She nodded. I looked between her and Kaiden. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry and wanna have some fun,"

With that the three of us made our way off of the Normandy very quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Review!<strong>

**Knight: But not about how this was late! Please!**

**M-Angel: Yeah, that was pretty bad. **

**Knight: I'm sorry, guys. I got bogged down in run-on sentences. And an incredible, ridiculous, almost absurd amount of laziness, on my part. I'm sorry. **

**M-Angel: Don't worry guys. I'll kick his ass into shape. **


	17. Chapter 17: Bloody

**M-Angel: Ah, it's another chapter to our little hero's story. Sadly this also marks the final chapters to come. 10 more and it's over. So, that means a lot has to happen.  
><strong>

**Knight: Looking forward to it. :D**

**M-Angel: So many questions have yet to be answered. Like how she got here, will she see her Joker ever again, and will she ever get back home.  
><strong>

**Knight: You are such a tease. XD**

**M-Angel: Also I'm sad to say this, but once Surviving Hero is done Knight and I will be going separate ways. He has his stories that he's been ignoring because of Surviving Hero.  
><strong>

**Knight: Well, I sound like a dick, put that way. Sorry, guys!  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Now let's get back to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Bloody...<br>**

* * *

><p>As Ashley, Kaiden (who was carrying Ashley's bags), Tali, and I walked out of the weapons department I spotted Garrus. He was talking with a human, who shoved Garrus' shoulder. Thinking this punk was trying to start something, I turned to the others.<p>

"I'm gonna check something out." I said this as I was handing my bags to Ashley, who looked over my shoulder at what was going on with Garrus and gave me the _do-you-want-backup_ kind of look. I shook my head.

"I'll catch up with you guys." I said heading over to Garrus' position to back him up.

As I got closer several things that could happen ran through my mind. I also began sizing this guy up. _Five foot seven, blonde, curly long hair pulled back, blue eyes, and athletic build..._ It was when I was about twelve feet from them that I saw the C-Sec badge on the guys hip, so I put on a smile; replacing the I'll-kill-you-if-you-mess-with-my-friend look.

"Hey Garrus!" I shouted, which startled the turian. He turned around and gave me an annoyed look.

The human looked at me, eyes going from my face down to the floor and back to my face. "Aw Garrus, you didn't say you had a girlfriend," He teased, causing me to smile at his british accent.

I watched as the turian's fringe became a darker color. "She's not my...," He began. "She's the team field medic, Ian," He growled as his eyes narrowed at this Ian guy.

Deciding to play a little I wrapped an arm around his waist and said, "Oh, but Garrus, dear, that's not what you said last night, when we tested each others' reach and flexibility,"

Garrus' mandibles went wide in shock while Ian burst out laughing so hard he grabbed onto a table to keep standing upright.

"I like this one!" He laughed and held out his hand as he calmed down. "Ian Shaw, C-Sec Officer and Garrus' partner."

"Serena Lavargus, Normandy Chief Field Medic." I said as I shook his hand.

When our hands touched I felt a jolt of electricity run through me and his eyes then widened. He was about to say something when my omni-tool beeped. I looked down at it and read the message.

"Ah, bloody hell..." I paused when I heard Ian laughing. "Uh, sorry, I've been around Carolyn too long. Picking up her phrases now. Looks like I've gotta go," I turned to Garrus. "You gonna join us at the De' Lux later? Everybody will be there."

He groaned and rolled his shoulders. "I don't know..." He began.

"Come on, it'll be fun." I looked at Ian. "You can come too!" I then looked back at him. "Besides it's better than calibrating the Mako and playing with your gun all day."

Garrus' jaw fell open again at my sexual inuendo, while Ian laughed. "Yeah, I'll be there" Ian said.

"Great! Talk Garrus into it too! He needs to socialize." I said, giggling.

"I social-" he began.

"Yeah, only if it's a game of poker, or shooting something." I said causing Ian to look away as his shoulder started shaking in laughter. I then took this as my exit and quickly ran off to see what Carolyn wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian Shaw's POV<strong>

As the young woman left, I looked at my hand. _What was that?_ I silently wondered. When Garrus had come back an hour ago, I had been ready to punch the tar out of him. He'd told me he was now working for _the_ Commander John Shepard on the _Normandy_. Of course that had been before Serena Lavargus had showed up. I'd seen that look to kill on her face, when she'd seen me jokingly push Garrus. I was glad my old partner had made a friend. I'd even caught Ash's look. I don't know, but maybe it seemed she was just as worried about Garrus as Serena had been. Of course Serena's evil eye had quickly changed as soon as she saw my badge. This crew seemed different from the crew of the SSV Normandy from the game that I had played. _Maybe me being here did something that I didn't realize_. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Garrus clearing his throat.

"Okay, I want in on this."

"You sure, Ian?"He asked, his eyebrow plates raising in worry. "I still haven't even found Saleon or asked Shepard-"

"The bastard took Rebecca and I just can't sit here doing nothing anymore!" I yelled. I knew there was a very high chance that she was dead. That is, dead or a husk. I had hope, even if it was false hope. _She's alive. I know it_! "Palin has had me working a desk since you left!"

I watched Garrus give me a heavy sigh before nodding. "Alright. I'll talk to Shepard. Gather your things quickly, can never tell when we'll need to leave."

"Well, since you've got shore leave, we could have some fun." I said with a smile causing him to laugh.

"Fun to you is starting a fist fight. And I'm not saving you from Wrex," He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I just love going around starting fight and getting punched and shot at." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. "Not my fault that the fists are usually already flying around when I get there,"

"Sure...," Garrus chuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

As I walk into medbay, I am greeted by Carolyn hugging me. "What the..." I began.

"Now why didn't you say that today is your birthday?" she inquired.

"Uh...huh?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and tapped my omni-tool to show me the date. Sure enough it showed that today was my birthday. _I've been in the Mass Effect universes for a year_?

"So you're 25, right?" She asked as she brought out a bottle of Sierra Ice Brandy. "A toast to another year of life." She said, handing me a cup.

I swear I tried not to make a face while drinking it, but failed. She looked up when I began coughing. She laughed slightly. "Sorry dear, I forget how you Yanks can't hold your liquor very well,"

"_Cough_ I can... _cough_...hold my liquor. Jesus, is this brandy or tequila?" I said as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Ryncol, had that last time with a krogan friend named Urdnot Grunt," I laughed at the memory. "I drank half of the second cup when I passed out...you then practically hit me over the head when I ended up in medbay." I laughed harder. "Course then you just shook your head when Commander Ann Shepard ended up passed out right next to me from having drank both cups and kept mumbling how Wrex owed her two hundred credits…,"

"Ah yes...my elder double," She chuckled. "Joker did say that you are from another dimension," She chuckled. "Said his double got lucky with you."

I blushed. "That braggart sonfofabitch," I mumbled as I drank the rest of the brandy in my cup.

"I've know Jeff for years now...," She began.

"Doc, if this is about asking how the sex was; please don't." I said causing my blush to deepen.

She chuckled. "As long as you didn't break anything..." She trailed off.

"No." By now my face was as red as cherry.

"Ah. Good, then," She said, smiling at my discomfort. "You can leave if you want to,"

"Thanks," I said, and left as quickly as possible, only to see Joker. He was out in the hall leaning against the wall with an evil smirk on his face, causing me to groan.

"Does it really bother you that much to talk like that about 'him', or should I say, older me?" He asked.

"Hmph...you two are nothing alike," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sweetheart, we're practically the same person," He said smiling.

"Maybe, but I've seen your medical chart. And compared to his, you come up _short_ in some...er...sensitive areas," His eyes widened and suddenly he was doing a fish out of water impersonation. I smiled. _Me: 1 Joker: 0_. I thought with a smile. "Besides that, he did things you never could do or at least not until you get some enhancements,"

I then left him standing there gaping.

* * *

><p>After a nice cool shower, I went to my locker two find a bag of clothes with a note attached to it.<p>

_**To: Serena Lavargus  
><strong>_

_**From: Ashley and Tali  
><strong>_

_**Girl, you have a body. Let somebody see it. Maybe you'll get 'lucky' with somebody **__**tonight.**_

_**Your Joker is long gone, and you'll most likely never see him again. You need to get a hold of yourself and start living a little. I know if Tali could get out of that suit of hers she'd be having some fun too!  
>~Ash<strong>_

_**Serena, is it wrong for me wanting to use my shotgun on Chief Williams?  
>~Tali<strong>_

I giggled at my two friends and opened the package. It was a spaghetti strapped silver sequenced shirt and knee high black flowing skirt, with a pair of toe showing high heels. I shook my head and chuckled. _Kasumi and Kelly would love this outfit_. I thought as I dressed.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the bar, both Tali and Ash were standing next to me. It was then that Ash took off to the bar, while Tali went to the dance floor and began dancing with another quarian. I decided to go over to a table and wait for Ash to come back with our drinks. It wasn't even a minute after I had sat down when somebody tapped on my shoulder. I sighed, thinking it was some loser who was gonna ask me to dance. I turned around and was shocked to see Ian, standing there by himself with a friendly smile. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt, with a black open buttoned shirt over it. He looked...nice...very nice.<p>

"Hey, looks like I'm early," He said as he sat down across from me.

"Eh...most of the crew is here," I said. "John'll probably show up soon,"

"So you know the Commander well?" He asked.

"Why, are you an undercover reporter?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, can't you tell? I work for the Westerlund News," he said sarcastically, causing me to laugh. "Maybe you can tell; I'm not the best undercover reporter,"

"Oh, that's a good one!" I said clutching my side as I laughed.

"What's a good one?" Came a voice from the font of our table.

I turned and saw John standing there in his usual attire. "Ian was just making a funny," I said with a smile.

"Oh, so you know one of our new recruits?" He asked.

Knowing what he meant I shook my head. "Barely," I said. "Garrus introduced us this afternoon."

He nodded as he sat down, just as a man walked up and sat down next to him. "This is Aberdeen Edwards. He's a friend of mine from the N7 program," He said as he lightly punched the guy's arms in a friendly gesture.

I looked at the man and my eyes widened. His left eye was the normal brown color, but his right eyes was cybernetic and red...blood red. He had a scar that went vertically down the right side of his face; dissecting his right eye. Neck length black hair. Had it not been for the scar and the eye he would've been quite handsome. I quickly got over my shock of his appearance and gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm Serena Lavargus, pleasure to meet you." I said.

He chuckled.

"Same here, ma'am," He said in a southern voice as he shook my hand.

I looked at John. "You said Ian is one of your new recruits?" He nodded. "Who else?"

He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well I took those blueprint designs you had for the SR-2 Normandy...," He began, out of the side of my eyes I saw Ian's eyes widen as the mention of the ship,"...to Captain Anderson and he sent them to Admiral Hackett. They say, those who wait get what they want," He looked at me. "As soon as I saw those designs, I wanted that ship. It's perfect for a Spectre. Anderson then brought it before the Councilors and...get this, Spectre Nihlus and some other Spectre named 'Blasto' are both willing to help pay for it to be built with the option of one or two more being built just like it," He took a sip of his beer. "So within six to thirteen months two Normandy SR-2 class ships will be built and completed. Plus because they're your design, you get to name 'em,"

My and Ian's mouths were wide.

"Me?"

"Her?" We both blurted out at the same time.

He chuckled. "Yep." He then drank more. "Oh and the second recruit is Aberdeen and the last is that Jacob Taylor fella you told me about,"

I was about to reply when I heard somebody fall out of their chair and looked down to see Ian, who was now on the floor looking a bit dazed. "You alright?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah." He said. His voice was an octave higher than it had been a few minutes ago.

"Hot chick!" I heard Aberdeen say as he whistled. I looked over to see Ash dancing with Liara a bit clumsily. My mouth fell open. _Gah! She's drunk_! I heard John chuckled as Aberdeen walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Ash then grinned and began dancing with him. A moment later John walked over and began dancing with Liara.

"What the hell just happened here?" Ian asked sounding a bit angry. I turned to see him glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown.

"How the fuck do you know about the Normandy SR-2!" He demanded.

"How did you know about it?" I threw back at him.

"I...it..." He growled "None of your damn business, woman. Just answer the question," His eyes were wide with concern.

I sighed. "Well, I guess since you're part of the crew now, you'll eventually find out from Joker. But it's a secret and you can't say anything." he nodded. "My named is Serena Lavargus and before I met John I was part of Commander Ann Shepard's team on a Cerberus frigate known as the Normandy SR-2 and our mission was to stop...,"

"...the Reaper's and Collectors," He finished, causing my eyes to widen.

"Bloody hell...," We both said at once and again I realized this just got even more complicated.

* * *

><p>In a dark room, the Illusive Man sat with his jaw gaping at what he'd just heard. On the floor was his shattered glass of expensive brandy, while his cigar had long gone out on an ash-tray. His eyes were wide from shock of the knowledge he'd obtained. Serena Lavargus had just saved him a great deal of time, work, and money. The disk Zi'ara had gave him, had everything on it. All her memories were intact from the retrieval from Spectre Ya'lara's mind. Every detail of every mission, conversation and intimacy she had done, was there. He smiled. Yes, it was now time to find and talk to Miss Lavargus.<p>

* * *

><p>Ian had grabbed my wrist and taken me to his and Garrus' apartment. He was pacing back and forth. After I had told him everything; he then told me his story. We were both relieved that one another was from the same universe or dimension. While he had come to this ME universe in 2181, I had gone to Ann's universe in the fall of 2184.<p>

"Well it explains why I never knew you in Ann's universe," I said.

This caused him to pause in midstep. "Okay, what missions have you done so far?" he asked

"Missions?" I asked with a frown.

"From the game!" He yelled impatiently. I flinched.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "I never played the damn game!"

His eyed widened. "You're telling me you've been doing this without knowing what the hell you're doing?" He asked, causing me to nod slowly. "Holy mother...,"

Yes, things had just gotten a bit more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Knight: Well, I'm off to destroy ebay.<strong>

**M-Angel: Why?**

**Knight: My replacement for my laptop charger still isn't here! I had to steal-er, I mean borrow-my sister's new charger! FYI, that's why the chapter is so ridiculously late. Sorry, guys and gals. Mah bad.**

**M-Angel: Hmm.**

**Knight: Want anything?**

**M-Angel: From what?**

**Knight: Ebay. Once I've scattered its ashes, I'm sure there'll be a ton of cheap crap… in a warehouse… or somewhere. Where is ebay, anyway?**

**M-Angel: Well… huh…**


	18. Chapter 18: Threats

**M-Angel: I love my reviews. I can't believe I am almost to 300. :-D So summer is coming to a close, sadly. This means school is about to begin and in some areas it already has. So I hope everybody remembers everything they learned last year!**

**Knight: HA!**

**M-Angel: Did you forget what you learned last year?**

**Knight: Did anyone **_**not**_** forget? Anyone?**

**M-Angel: *facepalm* Just read the dang chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Threats<strong>

* * *

><p>After Ian had calmed down a bit, he told me he needed to think about some 'things', and he'd see me tomorrow, on the Normandy. That had been last night. This morning he'd come aboard with Jacob and Aberdeen trailing behind him, like they were his posse. Jacob looked… different. Definitely younger looking, a bit taller too, and he actually smiled. It didn't even look forced. He seemed happier now than he had aboard the Cerberus Normandy, which caused me to smile. Maybe with him and Aberdeen things would be different. I don't know why, but that's how I felt.<p>

After the men were shown to the crew quarters, we began our journey to Noveria. We were 5 minutes from the relay when Ian grabbed me and pulled me into the debriefing room.

"Ah, so you're not ignoring me anymore?" I asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"This isn't funny," He deadpanned. "Noveria is a dangerous mission, which is followed by Virmire. Either Ash or Kaiden will die there,"

"Yeah, I know," I said sadly, as I sat down. "Ann told me. She chose Kaiden over Ash. John seems to like Ash as his Chief, but Kaiden and him are really good friends...,"

"Either way, it won't be pleasant," He finished as he sat down across from me.

"Also, last night...," I began.

"Hmm?" He said, seeming to be in deep thought.

"After I returned to the Normandy, a thought came to me,"

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "You ended up here and I ended up with Ann. What if, and this is a big 'if'...but what if others from our universe and time haveended up here in different Mass Effect universes?"

"You think somebody is doing this on purpose?" He asked. "Why?"

"To change the outcomes," I answered. "It was just a thought.

"A scary one." he mumbled. "But a possibility."

"Not like people never wrote about it back home," I said causing him to laugh.

"This is weird," He said with a smirk. "Never did that kind of stuff myself,"

"I kinda liked the one with Brendan and Nick," He laughed. "There was this one that went into Mass Effect, halo, Stargate SG1 and Atlantis," He laughed again just as the doors opened to reveal the Commander.

"Ah, Ian," He said. "Get suited up. You're on the ground team with Liara, Jacob, and I,"

Ian quickly stood. "Yes sir," He said and left, leaving John with me.

"Benezia is on Peak 15," I said as I stood, my arms crossed my chest. He nodded. "You'll need to get a garage pass for it. There are trapped scientists up there,"

"Why are they trapped?" He asked with a frown.

"Because they found something up there in the glacier," I said, sounding uncertain. "It was a Rachni queen. They're taking her eggs from her and hatching them; but something went wrong and now they've turned on the scientists," I paused. "It's because they weren't raised by the queen. They don't have control of themselves,"

He sighed. "Alright." He then turned to leave. "Anything else?"

"When you get back, the Council will want you to go to Virmire to save a salarian Captain. We'll need to talk afterwards," He nodded. "Be careful Commander,"

He smirked and left.

* * *

><p>John entered the airlock and spotted his team ready, Ian just putting his helmet on.<p>

"Okay...we all ready?" He asked.

"Ready Commander," Liara nodded as she rechecked her shields.

"Ready sir." Jacob acknowledged with a smile.

"Ready here Commander." Ian said with a quick nod.

"Be careful out there guys, the weather is really bad." Joker said over the ships comm system.

As they exited the ship a blast of frigid air hit them, all four taking deep breaths while their suits readjusted to the far colder temperatures. Nobody stood outside at the custom's door to greet them, which the four were thankful for as they made their way back to the administrator's office. A woman looked up at them when they arrived.

"Ah...Commander Shepard. If you'll wait I'll go inform Administrator Anoleis that you're here," She said with a smile.

"Call ahead?" Jacob inquired.

"No," John said with a frown.

After a few moments she returned. "Mr. Anoleis will see you now," She said as she opened the door for them. Inside they saw a salarian sitting behind an elaborate desk.

"You'll pardon me if I don't stand up. I don't have much time to entertain colonial rubes." He said snidely without even bothering to greet his guests. "What do you want?"

"I need to get to Peak 15." John said as began to get annoyed.

"The tram to Peak 15 is shut down and road access is restricted." Anoleis quickly answered sounding increasingly nervous.

"I saw a Mako-" John began but was interupted.

"As I just said...road access is restricted to those with a garage pass. I don't know if I could make myself clearer." Anoleis snidely replied.

"Then give me one." John demanded.

Anoleis leaned back in his chair. "Garage passes are only for department heads and managers, which you are neither."

"This is a matter of galactic importance. We need to get to Peak 15." John said clenching his jaw.

"I said no... Commander. Either abandon your plight or wait until the storm passes." Anoleis said with a smirk.

"How long will-" John began but was interrupted.

"Storms around here are known to last days, even weeks." he turned his attention to his terminal. "Now go. I have work to do."

Ian saw the growing anger on Shepards face. "Come on Commander...we'll find another way." he urged, pushing John gently away from the desk and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Everybody groaned as John used the Mako's thrusters, sending them hurtling down the pass to avoid being hit by a Geth rocket trooper. Ian found himself feeling like he was on some deranged lunatic's roller coaster ride.<p>

"Commander, please don't do that. I feel sick," He complained, which caused John to laugh loudly.

Once they'd gotten past the Geth, they had to deal with the wind from the storm, which was far worse than it had been hours before. The wind blew without mercy as it whipped and swirled snow in all directions. They all blew out a sigh of relief as the entrance to the facility came into sight.

"That was an exhausting trip Commander. Perhaps a rest before we continue?" Liara asked hopefully.

"Sounds good," He said, but frowned. "But we don't have time," He turned to Jacob. "Your record says you have powerful biotics. If you see hopper Geth, throw them and destroy them,"

Jacob nodded. "Keep your eyes open. I've been told that we may encounter some insectoid type enemies,"

"What kind?" Ian asked but secretly already knew.

"The Rachni," He said, causing everybody to shiver at the thought of running into those deadly beasts.

* * *

><p>I watched Garrus grab another tool for the Mako.<p>

"Garrus...," I began.

"Hmm?" He answered as he sat by the Mako's scanner.

"What are those spikes on your legs for?" I asked.

He chuckled. "What, didn't you ask that to my 'other' self?" He asked.

"No," I said, pulling my legs up to my chest. "He taught me how to shoot, and how not to get myself killed," I smiled.

"I basically saw him as a big brother, and didn't ask personal questions, but I've always wondered,"

"Way back in the good old days, leg spikes were used to protect our mates and our clans," He said. "A spike kick, done right, can be lethal to an opponent. Done wrong, it could kill both people," He gave me a smile.

"When the spike it extended it fills with a poisonous venom. It's extremely potent,"

"Wow!" I said with wide eyes causing him to chuckle.

"There's a saying..." he began. "The bigger the spike, the bigger the man" he chuckled at my blush.

"Funny Vakarian, very funny," I muttered under my breath. Just then my omni-toll pinged. Looking down I saw it was from an unknown account. "Huh?"

Garrus looked up from his calibrations. "What is it?" He asked.

"An unknown just sent me a message," I said, opening it. Garrus leaned over to read it to.

**To: Serena Lavargus  
>From: A Friend<br>Miss Lavargus,  
><strong>

**I have been watching you since you've arrived in our universe. May, I, on behalf of humanity, say welcome. I am sure you've been through many difficulties. Your knowledge of the attack on Eden Prime was...unexpected. You were unexpected. I am sure the Reapers will never know what hit them, once you join our side. I can give you anything you want. Protect whoever you love. Destroy your enemies. All you have to do is pledge your alliance to me, and give me what I seek. If you do not contact me by the end of an Earth week, I will take that as evidence that you will not be joining me. I warn you, Miss Lavargus, I am not a man to be crossed.**

I read and reread the message twice, until I heard a growl next to me. "Somebody is threatening you," Garrus growled. "You should tell John," I nodded. He looked back at me and touched my shoulder. "Nobody will hurt you on my watch,"

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. "I mean, they'll have to go through you and John first,"

"Who's threatening who?" Wrex growled from his seat in the corner.

"Serena just got a letter. Anonymous sender," Garrus said as he pressed a button on his omni-tool causing Wrex to look down as his pinged.

Wrex chuckled. "This one has a quad to threaten anyone of the crew of this ship,"

I smiled.

"He won't hurt you. Besides, I'm sure you'd kick him in the quad," This caused me to laugh. _Yeah, no way anybody will hurt me_. I thought. _But still, who sent this to me_? I silently wondered as I looked back down at the haunting message. Something about the way it was written was eerily familiar, but what?

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Oh goody, another cliffy!<strong>

**Knight: *laughs* People don't like those. XD**

**M-Angel: *laughs evilly* I know! Review and I'll update faster!**


	19. Chapter 19: Confussion

**M-Angel: Enjoying the nice cool afternoon today, so I decided to whip out another chapter while I have a day off from work.**

**Knight: And I'm marinating in guilt. Sorry for the wait, guys! My bad.**

**M-Angel: Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Confusion<p>

* * *

><p>After leaving Garrus and Wrex in the cargo hold, I decided that I needed a moment to myself. Who sent that message to me? How did they know who I was? How did they even get my com message number? I sighed as I sat down in a chair in the CIC. I heard a laugh and saw the back of a woman in the cockpit with Joker, who was also laughing.<p>

It was at that moment that she turned around, and I saw that it was Angie. I shook my head. _Angie and Joker_? I looked again just in time to see her kiss his cheek. _Never would've seen that coming._ I laughed internally at them. They were very cute together. He suddenly grabbed her by her hips and she fell over his seat. _Okay, private moment_. I though and quickly left the two alone, heading down to the medbay, to see if Carolyn needed my help. Because I seriously needed to get my mind off of some things.

* * *

><p>Ann looked at the galactic map as they neared Ilos. She was still trying to decipher the message that Vigil had sent. Yes it looked like an S.O.S., but it seemed...different. She sighed as she leaned back at the console. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Vigil had been dormant for years since Saren, why would he reactivate now? <em>Could it be a distraction from the Reapers<em>? She silently wondered. She suddenly felt a taloned hand on her hip and smiled as she turned to see Garrus standing there.

"Everything alright, Ann?" He asked.  
>Her smiled broadened. Only he called her by her first name, nobody else had. Not since..."Yeah, I'm fine," She spoke as she leaned into his arms. "Just thinking,"<p>

"Hmm," He hummed. "That's not always a good thing," He chided. She went to gut him with her elbow, but he caught her arm and chuckled as he began nibbling her neck; causing her to groan.

"Not fair," She half sighed and half moaned as she felt his talons go up and down her sides.

"Really Commander?" came Jokers voice. "I mean, I know you two are newlyweds, but do ya have to do that on the CIC?"

"My ship, Moreau," She said with a glare.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. "It's your ship? Who flys it? Who makes sure that no Reaper energy beam slices the hull in half?"

"Mr. Moreau, I believe the Commander is just having some fun." came EDI's mothering tone.

"Ah, whatever," He mumbled as he made his way down the CIC to his, or what was Serena's, room.

"Is it me," Garrus began. "Or was he more pleasant with Lavargus around?"

Ann sighed. "He's finally letting his true emotions show." She commented. "Give him time."

"Ten minutes until we are at Ilos, Commander," EDI said.

"Okay." she moved down the CIC to the Port Observation. "Open the shutters when we get there."

"Yes Commander,"

* * *

><p>Ian looked down at his dragon armor. <em>Totally ruined<em>, he thought as he looked down at the acid-like spit from the rachni that he'd killed. They'd freed the scientists, killed the assassin, and Liara had ended her mother's life. The young asari was currently praying over her mother's dead body. Asking the Goddess to guide her mother's spirit to the other side. He shook his head. _Meaningless death. She could've come back to our side, couldn't she of_? He saw one of the dead Asari Commandos walk over to the glass window sluggishly. _The rachni queen_.

I sighed as I spotted Kaiden lying down with an arm thrown over his face. _Another migraine_. I sighed as I walked over to him. "Need anything?" I asked quietly.

"Another one of those head massages would be nice," He mumbled.

I chuckled. "Sure." I hopped onto the bed and placed his head on my lap. I began gently rubbing the back of his neck, near his L2 implant, which caused him to shiver. I then made my way up to his scalp, massaging it with my finger-nails. I heard him sigh and melt into my lap.

"Better?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," He sighed.

He sat up. "Thank-you." He looked at me. "I don't know why they're getting worse."

"Why don't you get your L2 replaced with an L3 implant?" I inquired.

"It's worth the pain. The L3s are easier, but they aren't as powerful. Plus, they're expensive as all hell," He said as he rubbed his neck. "Again, thanks."

I smiled. "You're welcome." I got off the bed and walked over to where Carolyn was resting her head on her desk.

"I think I'll leave her by herself." I said with a smirk. He chuckled and left just as Ian walked into the room. I covered my mouth to stop from laughing. His entire body was covered in green slime and there were plenty of dents in his armor. I snorted as laughter bubbled up.

"Laugh it up," He growled. "I need help out of this thing and some medi-gel, because I think I have a fractured rib or two."

"What did you do, bathe in guts?" I asked.

"Oh you know, I walked up to a rachni and asked him _not_ to puke on me," He said sarcastically. "Then Liara had to shoot him with a shotgun," By then I was clutching myside laughing. At that moment I saw Tali walk in.

"Keelah Ian, what happened?" She asked with concern.

"He had a date with a rabid rachni." I said with mirth in my voice.

"A rachni?" She questioned and then looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" He sighed. "But my armor is ruined."

"I'm sure ashley can fix it." She then paused. "I may even be able to help fix it."

"Really?" he asked. "Maybe you could make the Kenetic barriers stronger, maybe help my stealth generator last longer too?"

I used a device that reminded me of a can opener to get his helmet to pop off. He had a smirk on his face. "What'd you do, wrestle with it, too?" I asked with a frown, he laughed.

"It couldn't resist my good looks, I guess." I heard a turian laugh.

"More like it couldn't get away fast enough from your ugly face." Garrus said walking in. I then saw blue blood on the wrapping on his hand.

"What'd you do, kiss the Mako?" I asked.

"Yeah, she didn't like the way I was touching her," he retorted.

"Funny," I muttered as I unfastened Ian's side snaps. _Ah, another day at the office_. I thought with a smirk. _Reminds me of my first day on the Cerberus Normandy_. I was halfway through bandaging Ian's rib fracture when I froze. The message and why it felt oddly familiar. "Shit," I cursed.

"What?" Ian demanded. "Did ya cut me?"

"No." I whispered. I looked at Garrus. "I know who sent me that message."

He went still and his eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Cerberus." I said, causing everybody to freeze. _Just when I thought I'd had enough complications thrown at me, they came back into my life_.

I sat there in the debriefing room as Garrus explained to John and the ground team about the message I recieved from Cerberus. Or more importantly, the Illusive Man. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and saw Tali looking at me. Ash was behind me. "Why do they want her?" She asked.

"Because they think I know something." I explained. "And they're right." Everybody looked at me. "Because of Ann, I know everything that's gonna happen. The Illusive Man wants that information for his own. Anybody that I know will be in trouble,"

"He said he'd protect whoever you loved." Aberdeen said. "Who do you love?"

"I love _my_ Joker in Ann's reality." I said. I froze. "Crap, Ya'lara and her bondmate Ya'isha are gonna be in danger,"  
>John looked up. "I'll contact Nihlus." he said. "Everybody dismissed."<p>

I sighed as I stood up and made my way out of the room and down the hall towards the crew rooms. As I sat down on one of the bunk I felt the bed dip. I looked over and saw Ian sitting there. "What do you want?" I groaned.

"You need help." He stated.

"No, I know how to protect myself," I sighed. "I just need to collect myself and get a good night of sleep."

"Not sleeping well?" He asked.

"Just my usual strange dreams," I said.

"Yes, I'm sure you can, but-" He began.

"I'll be fine Ian," I said softly. "You're a good guy. Thanks for caring,"

I heard him sigh. "Okay, but I have your back," He stated as he then stood up and left. _I need a strong drin_k. I sighed as I laid back down. _I wish Ann was here. She always knew what to do in these situations. _

* * *

><p>In a darkened room a tall cylinder began glowing blue, a soft hum emitted from it. "Your wish is my command," Can a low, soothing voice from the object. The room began to brighten as a beam of light shot through the roof of the building and into the sky. Energy swirled together and exploded as a portal open. The image of a ship appeared inside the portal, and inhabitants began to fear what was happening. The writing on the hull of the ship lit up from the energies surrounding it, revealing it to be the Normandy SR-3.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel: Yay! Now we really have a story going on!<strong>

**Knight: Gah! What the hell just happened?  
><strong>

**M-Angel: I don't know...it just...kinds...happened.  
><strong>

**Knight: How?  
><strong>

**M-Angel: I don't know.  
><strong>

**Knight: Okay...*looks at Angel weirdly*  
><strong>

**M-Angel: Hehe...well, review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise!

**M-Angel**: Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait. I got to a computer, momentarily, but I won't be making frequent updates like I use to due to the fact that Knight and I have gone sepparate ways a bit sooner than we thought. He's really busy with work, school, and his own two stories. So until I find myself another co-author/beta-reader, this will be the last update for awhile...maybe? So while I may be having problems with posting a new chapter, it doesn't mean you can't enjoy this one. So, enjoy!  
><p>

* * *

><br>Chapter 20: Surprise!

* * *

><p>"System's check!" Ann yelled out as the shipe stablized. "I wanna know what the hell happened!"<p>

"Yes Comander!" came the resounding yells from the crew.

Ann turned and saw Garrus slowly standing. A head gash on his forehead causing him to bleed. She cursed and grabbed his arm to help him stand. "You okay?" she asked as she sat him down in a chair on the CIC.

"Yes." he groaned as he held his hand up to touch his head. She'd already grabbed a first kit and began wiping and cleaning his head. "Next time, I choose the honeymoon spot." he joked, causing her to shake her head. "What happened any way?"

"EDI?" Ann asked, the AI appeared in her newer humanoid form, her brown hair came to her chin and she wore an Alliance Flight Tech Uniform. "What happened?"

"Unsure." she said. "A large reading of energy, both biotic and kenetic, surged through the ship. I had to shut down some equipment to stop us from having a power surge; which could've destroyed many instraments, including the AI Core." Ann raised an eyebrow. "I am still trying to figure what happened, however I have been able to pinpoint our current possition."

"You mean we're not near Ilos?" Garrus inquired.

"No." was her reply. "We are in the Kepler Verge. I have scanned the area and have found one ship nearby, the MSV Fedele."

"Wait, what?" Shepard's eyes widened. "That's improssible. That ship was destroyed back when we were chasing Saren!"

"The ship is registered to a..." she paused. "Doctor Heart?" the avatar looked at the Commander.

"Shit." she cursed. "What the hell is going-"

"Commander!" came Jokers voice. "I know you love me driving but I have to take breaks once-in-a-while." he smirked.

"How the hell doesn't he have a scratches?" Garrus asked.

"Lucky for me Krios caught me before I fell." he said as Koylet came up behind the pilot.

Ann shook her head. "Moreau, get to your station. Krios, how are things in the main battery's?"

"The crew is okay Shepard." he paused. "I am more worried about engineering."

She nodded before pressing her omi-tool. "Tali, how are things down there?"

"Things could be better, thankfully the core is stable." came the quarians voice. "Is Kal okay?"

"The marines haven't checked in yet." she replied before cutting her connection with engineering and opened one to armory. "Jacob? Kal? Are either of you there?"

"This is Kal'Reeger checking in." came a male quarians voice. "We are good. Just bumps and bruises. Nothing serious. Were we attacked?"

"No." she sighed as she cut the connection and turned toward the Galactic Map.

"Uh, Commander?" camed Joker's voice. "You may want to check this out." he said as the Galactic Map turned into a galactic news channel.

"In other news, new Specter, Commander John Shepard, has been rumored to have been recently at Noveria where he fought off several hundreds of Geth, and durig his confrontation with Benzinia and was forced to kill her when she opened fire upon him." the reporter said. "Matriarch Benzinia was well known throughout the galacy as a kind woman who had an open mind about others and believed in second chances. Surviving her is her only daughter Liara T'soni, who was rumored to be there when her mother was killed. This is a Emily Wong reporting for Citidel News, back to you Jeffery." the image vanished and was replaced by the galactic map.

"Anybody have a guess as to what happened now?" came Jeff's voice. Everybody looked towards Ann for answers to their questions. The very same questions that were running through her mind.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and saw darkness above me. I turned my head and saw that half the crew beds were filled with the night shift, which meant it was morning. (i) Morning on a ship, gah, it's always so hard to tell whether it's day or night out here. I need to feel my feet on the ground.(ei) I sighed. (i) I've been stuffed in the ship for what, two weeks? Yeah, it's time for me to be on the ground team.(ei) With that, I sat up and went to the shower room, bathed and then dressed.<p>

As I made my way down the hall to the mess hall, I spotted Ian and Garrus talking to each other. They both looked up ad smiled. "Morning." Ian said, his british accent was heavy today.

"Morning." I said with a smile. "Did Ash fix your armor?"

"Yep, Tali gave it a steath generator upgrade and kenetic barrier upgrades as well." He said smiling.

"Cool." I picked up a glass of juice and a morning meal pack. I looked down at it and made a face. "Eggs?" I asked him.

"Tastes like shit to me." came his reply as he sat down across from me. "So..." he began. "What are you going to do about Cerberus?"

I paused. "I don't know." I whispered with sadness in my voice. I plopped the egg in my mouth and made a face. "Ya know, if real eggs tasted this bad, I'd never eat 'em."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I think that's why meals are bad." he said with a smile. "The Alliance doesn't want their people to get fat."

I chuckled. "True." I winked at him. "Can't go chasin' the bad guys if you're overweight."

"Hey Serena!" I looked up to see Angie coming towards me with a smile on her face. "I heard what happened. Are you goin' to take 'em up on their offer?"

"No." was my only reply.

"What if they come after you?" she asked looking genuinely worried for me.

"If they do, they'll have an army of people coming after 'em." I said. "Beside's I'm not scared. I've got my friends who have my back."

"Damn right." Ian said as he finished his juice.

"But, what if-" she began

"ATTENTION CREW!" came John's voice over the comm system. "The Counsil has asked us to go and assist Captain Kihrea(sp) and his soldiers on Virmire. I want Wrex, Chief Williams, Leiutenant Alenko, Medic Chief Lavargus, Detectives Shaw and Vakarian all at the airlock and be ready to hit the dirt."

"Shit." both myself and Ian cursed at the same time.

"Let's go." Ian mumbled as I scarffed down both my meal and drink quickly and took off to the armory.

* * *

><p><p>

Getting to Captain Kirrahe had been a hard little journey. With Geth attacking the Mako whenever it stopped to make a turn and that wasn't even half the problem. Half the problem was getting into the Mako with everybody in armor and having a dam-n Krogen take up half the back room. It was hell, though I was just glad I wasn't Ian. The poor guy had his head pinned by Wrex's arm. I'm not gonna ask about that experiance. Either he's passed out because of the oder or he's doing a good job at pretending to be asleep. Either way, he was dead quiet. Lucky for Kaiden he was up front with the Commander navigating his way to the salarian captain. So both Ash, Garrus and I were pinned together in one small area. It was the most uncomfortable ride of my life.

So when we finally got to the salarians position everybody practically fell over everybody else to get out. "Not bad Shepard." was Wrex's comment. "Maybe you should stuff this thing like that again and you'll have a better time navagating."

"Funny Wrex."Kaiden muttered. "Very funny."

John chuckled. "It's suppose to hold ten people." he defended the Mako.

"Commander, you have to remember there is a fully grown krogan and a fully grown turian in our group." I said. "They both take up room."

"Hey!" Garrus yelled. "I don't take up any more room than you or Ash." This cause us both to raise our eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a little more room, but not by much." This cause us both to roll our eyes and follow the commander.

I didn't pay much attention as to what the Captain and Commander were talking about because I had injured salarians to care for. They all looked so tired and ready to pass out. Their food reserves were extremely low, even worse was that they didn't have any kind of medical kits left. I had broken arms, legs, gun wounds and broken horns to take care of. So when I heard an angry krogen roar, that got my attention. I looked up from a patient and saw John walk over to Wrex, I didn't know what he said, but whatever it was; it worked. Wrex seemed more focused afterwards. They then walked back up to Kirrahe. The Captain had mission that needed to be completed. They had to take out the cure for the genophage and the krogan army that Saren was creating. They were going to split up and detonate a bomb that would take care of everything. _Joy_. Then I heard the most chilling words in my life. "I'll take her." I looked up once again to see Kirrahe pointing at me.

* * *

><p>Ann walked into her quarters and saw Garrus sitting at a terminal. "The extrant still works." he muttered as he continued to read over what was happening. "Turns out you don't exist in this...reality, was that what Mordin calls it?"<p>

"Yes." she replied as she sat down on the couch and poured her a cup of wine. "He says that he believes that the Ilos S.O.S. was indeed a Reaper trap and that in order to get rid of us they sent us to another dimenssion or reality." she sighed as she took a sip of her drink. "He says that its all quantum physics. I don't know much of anything on that part."

"Hmm..." was his only reply.

"You find something?" she asked as she stood and walked over to him.

"Yes." he mumbled. "This." he pointed at an article with a picture of a woman standing next to a man. "Look familiar to you?"

"Serena?" she asked as she leaned forward and looked at the picture closely.

"According to this, she appeared on the SSV Normandy while it was in space." he said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"She appeared while they were about to jump the relay to the Citidel." he said. "Out of nowhere." he then tapped another article. "Nihlus is still alive. Says that Miss Lavargus warned him that Saren would kill him and he took her advice. Only got shot in the shoulder." he brought up another article. "The Alliance has commissioned that 2 new Normandy-class ships to be built. The Counsil and both Spectre Blasto and Spectre Nihlus have forked over a large amount of money. They are SR-2 designs." He pointed at the designs.

"Aren't these Confidential?" she asked.

"EDI got me into the network." he smiled. "That's not all. Lavargus came up with these plans."

"You think this girl is..." she began

"I believe so." They both looked at each other for a moment before Ann opened her omi-tool up. "What are you doing?"

"Getting into contact with her." she said. "She may be our only hope to getting home."

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: So there's another cliffy to leave you guys hanging. Also, to those who don't know yet, I do have a story poll on my profile. So don't forget to go vote after you've all reviewed. Love you all and thanks for being such wonderful reviewers!

*hugs to all*


	21. Chapter 21: Battles

**M-Angel**: Hey everybody, guess what? I got myself a new beta-reder/co-author. HBHound is both one of my readers and a favorite author. He's freakin' funny!

**HBHound**: I'm the badass that snorts coke off a hunting knife

**M-Angel**: Okay, so let's not let everybody wait any longer on this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>: Battles

_Why me, why me, why or why me? _ was my first thought as those words finally sunk in. _Crap, crap, mega CRAP! _Were the next words coming to my mind as I heard another voice. "I'll go with her." I looked up at Ian who was smiling at me. Captain Kirrahe just rolled his large amphibian-like eyes at us.

"No, I'll need you both." John said causing Ian and I to breathe better. "Kaiden will go instead."

"Aye, Aye, Commander." Kaiden says quickly as he begins to do a weapons check.

"We'll load the bomb onto the Normandy..." Kirrahe begins to explain but at the mention of a bomb I suddenly have a very bad feeling and usually my feelings are right.

* * *

><p>Ann looked down at her omi-tool once again. It had been hours since she told Garrus she was gonna contact Serena, but she had yet to push the send button. <em> Spirits, let this be the right decision.<em> she thought as she pressed the button. Standing up from her bed she began to walk through the Normandy SR-3, as she did she looked at all of the improvements and upgrades from that of the SR-2.

Sure the second ship had been impressively large; it also was a waste of space by any military standards. The new Normandy was twice the size with twice as many available sleeping berths for the crews sleeping corridors. It was on par with a turian military frigate when it came to the sleeping arrangements. Each of the 265 crew members had their own rooms for privacy.

The rules were a bit changed from the SR-2. As to where before she hadn't had any married couples onboard, now she did. She found that couples who worked together were more efficient workers than those who were not.

Chakwas now had a much larger med bay, sickbay, and now had a separate _clean room _for both surgeries and the Quarian engineers. The labs were on deck 2 and 4, with the AI Core on deck 2. One of the labs was ran by Mordin's nephew Mordin Hidus and the other run by a turian named Ali'va Pholus, who spoke just as fast as her salarian counterpart. Decks 3, 5, and 7 were all weapon operations for both the ship and her four grand teams, which included a training and sparring room on deck 5 and a teleportation room on deck 7. Deck 6 was the crew deck, which included rooms, lockers, shower stalls, and mess hall. Deck 3 also contained an elevator which would take you to the CIC, port side observation deck and starboard observation deck and the one-pilot cockpit. Overall, the SR-3 was the best ship in any galaxy or reality. It was faster, had better stealth and now had a cloaking barrier that made it invisible to any and all ships.

Ann smiled as she walked onto the starboard observation deck. Sitting on the couch was Garrus who was talking to his sister, Solonna and her mate, Venzaris, who had his hand over his wife's ever swelling stomach. By the way both of them were looking at her, she could tell Garrus had just told them the news of the reality jump and the likely hood of never going back. _At least they have each._She thought solemnly as she sat next to Garrus, her husband and mate.

* * *

><p>"This is a pain in the bloody arse!" Ian yelled as another sniper shot at him, which caused him to duck down behind a crate.<p>

"Could be worse!" Garrus yelled as he shot a geth unit's shields down low enough that I could shoot it with my assault rifle with no problem.

"Worse?" Ian asks with a shudder. "Oh for the love of my sanity, don't say that!" as he pulls the trigger and another geth falls down dead. I overload a geth in a way that it shoots one of its won while it convulses in an electrical field. Wrex blasts one geth with his shotgun and rips another's head off with his bare hand. Ashley does a back flip to avoid getting shot, while John makes ten freezes and then pushes them over the edge of the cliff with his biotics. Ian then shoots another one on the nearby tower and gets a headshot as it falls over the railing.

"Fun?" garrus asks with a smile.

"F-uck yeah!" he yells back. "Kinda reminds me of the Red Sand mercs we took out."

"How?" Garrus asks with a frown. _ Is it me, or can I understand turian facial expressions better than I do humans?_I silently wonder.

"Well, gun fire everywhere and almost dying." John snorts and signals the all clear.

"What spirits did I offend to get you as a friend?" the turian asks while looking up into the sky for dramatic effect.

"Aw...ain't you two cute when you fight." I say with a smile and walk by them towards the Commander.

"We're not fighting." Ian says as he runs up next to me.

"Yet..." Garrus finishes causing both to laugh.

John begins pressing button on a console near the tower and then smiles. "That should interrupt geth communications." he pauses. "Plus help Kirrahe and Kaiden out." he turns to us. "Keep moving, we have a while to get to the bomb site."

* * *

><p>2 Hours Later...<p>

I sat there in the debriefing room until everybody else from the ground team. I think we were all in state of shock as to what happened. Kaiden was dead, shot by Saren. Garrus was unconscious from a blow to the head from an enraged krogen that Wrex had then killed and John was currently in med bay having Chakwas surgically remove shrapnel from his chest, legs, and back from having a metal container go off next to him with a homemade bomb inside of it. The mission was completed though. Kirrahe and his men survived and had left on their own ship. To top things off Joker had been ignoring a council call that was trying to come through. The silence was deafening when Wrex spoke. "For a human, Kaiden was strong." he said with a nod.

"He was compassionate." Ashley said as she wiped her tears away.

"Good sparring partner." Ian mumbled.

"Always came to me when he got migraines" I said. "Enjoyed our chats."

"Liked when you kicked him in the quad." Wrex said with a smile.

"Uh, humans don't have a quad" Ian said. "Love it if we did. We just got two of 'em."

Wrex's eyebrow rose. "Is that so?" he chuckled.

I shook my head and was about to say something when my omni-tool pinged. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the contact was Shepard.

_ Serena,  
>Spirits, I do hope you are who I think you are. We need your help...Jeff needs you even. Spirits... Please contact me!<em>

Ann

My eyes widened. It was too much. Everything that had happened and now this. I felt myself fall backwards and let oblivion take me.

* * *

><p>In a small shop on the Presidium a woman could be seen watering and planting new plants in pots. As she stood up you could see she was about 6' 1", well proportioned, not too fat, but not too skinny either. Auburn chin length hair with different colored feathers in it, deep blue eyes, freckles dusting her nose and cheeks and olive tan skin. She turned her head as her private face to face terminal pinged. "Yes?" she answered.<p>

"Dottore?" said a male voice.

"How may i be of service?" she asked as her eyes narrowed at the man on the screen.

The mans mechanical blue eyes shone back at her. "I have a person of interest that I need brought to me alive. I've been told you're the best for the job." he said as sipped a drink.

"What's his/her name and where do I drop them off?" she asked.

An image of a blonde woman appeared on her console. "Serena Lavargus, currently on the SSV Normandy, but you'll have a brief window of opportunity to grab her when she arrives in a few days from Virmire. Take her to Illium. Miss Lawson will take care of the rest."

"Very well." with that the conversation ended and the wheel of fate began to turn once again...

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: So I hope ya'll enjoyed that one. Also keep on voting on the poll, voting doesn't end until Thanksgiving time!

**HBHound**: Its confirmed ME3 will have co-op so on the reviews post your gamer names, mine  
>psn:Helllhound123<br>xbl:Helllhound123  
>steam:Eazy-HB<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Living?

**M-Angel**: Welcome back everybody. I recently looked at the story poll on my profile and was both happy and worried at what I saw. Most just want to see what chapter 1 will look like before they decide if it'll be a good story or not. *pouts* Well, that means I'm gonna be combining chapter 1-2 into one big chapter, so that way everybody gets a feel for it. Okay with that said...  
><strong>HBHound<strong>: Hey thanks to the two people who sent their game pen-names through! So that makes the rest of you who didn't offer assholes  
><strong>M-Angel<strong>: I thought we weren't gonna curse this time? *looks at Hound with a raised eyebrow*  
><strong>HBHound<strong>:*sweatdrop* I thought you weren't serious.  
><strong>M-Angel<strong>:*facepalm* Okay, while we have a little chat, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 22**: _Living?_

* * *

><p>As I opened my eyes I saw I was sitting in a dark room. The floor, walls, ceiling; everything was completely covered in darkness, except for the only door in the room.<p>

It was glowing an ominous red color that just screamed stay away. _Where am I?_ I wondered as I place my chin on my left hand and continued to stare at the door. _What's behind that thing? _I slowly stood up. When I did I noticed I was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a white knee length skirt.

_What the-_ my thought were interrupted when I hear the door suddenly unlock and crack open. When I looked back at it a woman was standing there in a similar attire as mine but only red. She looked oddly familiar, even though I'd never seen her before.

"Who are you?" I asked. She turned back to the door and dissapeared into the darkness of the room. The door to the room remained open. _I'm gonna regret this..._I thought as i followed her into the room and the door shut behind me.

* * *

><p>Ian looked at Serena as she laid in the medbay. Every so often her hand would twitch. he looked over at Chakwas who was bringing<p>

John up-to-date on what had happened since he lost consciousness and been brought to medbay and had to have surgery. "She has rapid eye movement, just like you did when you came into contact with that Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime." she said and paused before turning quickly "she didn't come into contact with one while you guys were down there on Virmire, did she?"

"No." both men replied at the same time.

"Okay, then..." the doctor sighed. "i don't know what could've-"

"She got another message before she fell backwards." Ian said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Had Alberdeen not had such fast reflexes she would've hit her head on that table in there." He then looked down at the omni-tool on the table. It was then John picked it up and began to hack into it. Ian saw his eyes widen and then a smirk appeared on his face.

John looked up from reading the message. "I know how we can defeat both Saren and the Reapers." he said and then left with the omni-tool still in his hand.

Ian looked back at the doctor who shook her head and went back to looking over Serena's unconscious form.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Commander?" came Joker's voice over the Normandy's comm. system. A groan was his answer. "Ma'am? We have a video communications coming from...uh...well...the SSV Normandy."<p>

Ann shot out of bed at that. "Thank-you Joker." she said throwing on a white shirt over her bra and took off down to the comm. room. As she walked into the room the lights turned off and the familiar red lights washed over her form. "Serena?" she called out.

"Not exactly." came a deep masculin voice from behind her. As she spun around she saw a man with deep blue eyes looking at her wearing N7 armor. "You must be Ann Shepard." he said. "Serena is unavailable at the moment."

"What have you done with him you bast-ard?" she growled at the man.

John looked at the woman before him. she had the word _trouble_ written across her face. She had green eyes that seemed to burn through his very being. She was thin, but muscular. Chin length red hair and wore facepaint on her face.

He chuckled. He knew enough about turian culture to know that the pain was from a turian and undoubtedly from Garrus or her Garrus.

"She's currently unconscious." he shook his head as her heard a growl. "No, i had nothing to with it." he sighed. "I believe it may be because of what happened on Virmire added with everything else that's happened to her."

This seemed to calm the woman down for a moment. "We need to talk." he said. "Face to face?"

Ann looked at the man for a moment. Something about him screamed _dangerous_and yet she found herself agreeing to meet him. "Okay, we're in the Kepler Verge. Come here."

"It's out of our way." he said. "The Council wants to talk to me. come to the Citadel."

Ann pinched the bridge of her nose. "Meet us at the Lower Wards, not as much C-Sec patrols around that area." she then looked at

him in his eyes. "You better not be lying to me about her. Bring her with you, even if she is unconscious. Bring her." with that she ended the conversation with this realities _John Shepard_. She turned to the wall with the comm. to Joker. "Joker, make a heading towards the Citadel, the Lower Wards."

"Aye, Aye Commander." came the reply. "ETA ten hours."

* * *

><p>As I looked around the room I wasn't surprised to see that the red door had red walls, flooring, and ceiling, but there was also a large round bed in the center of the room with what looked like red sheets on it. Sitting in the center of the bed was the woman who now was laying her head on the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.<p>

"You followed." she said, her voice was light and seemed to remind me of the Tinkerbell movies back home. I nodded slowly. "Nobody ever follows." she said sadly.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am." she said with a giggle. "I gave you a vision of myself when I was a child." she sat up. "You truly do not know?" she seemed sad. "I'm Serene La'arges."

I thought for a moment and then remembered that i had, had a strange dream around the time we went Therum to get Liara. "Why are you here and where is here?"

She sighed. "Here is the _In Between_." she said. "And I'm here because my physical body exists no more and I'm more or less stuck here for all eternity because of what my mother did to me." she paused. "You are here because of your special ability to phase through the _In Between_ two other realities. I needed to talk to you. You and those like you are causing an unbalance in the realities you end up in. You were originally in the _Lost_ reality, but ended up in the _Win _

reality when Mrs. Lawson went to kill you aboard the Collector Base. You were supose to die, but instead you phased through the _In Between_and ended up in..."

"The _Win_reality, which is John's reality." i said finishing her sentence for her.

"Yes, but there is something else about you too." she sat up. "Those who can phase into other realities can also make wishes that come true, no matter how bizarre or strange the wish is, it comes true. Somehow it interacts with the quantum physic of every reality and energy builds and then a portal opens to allow the wish to come true."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Okay, then how do I return?" I asked her.

She frowned. "To your own reality?" she asked confused.

"No, to John's reality or the (i)Win(ei) reality." I said sounding iritated.

"You must concentrate on it." she said with a smile. "Meditation could help you." she then twiddled her fingers. "I was gonna ask you if you could, once you're out wish for me to get out of here. I am so lonely."

I sighed. "I'll see what I can do." with that I turned back to the now black door and opened it. "Thanks for explaining this to me the best you could." with that i left. When i walked into the black room i saw a white bed at the center of the room.

Crawling to the center of the bed I crossed my legs and began gentle breaths in and out of my lungs and began to consentrate on John's reality.

* * *

><p>Ann looked at the Citidel as they began to come in to docks in the Lower Wards. She saw the SSV Normandy was docked three levels below them. that meant it would take twenty minutes for them to get here.<p>

"EDI, contact the SSV Normandy and tell them we're on dock 127." she said.

"Yes Commander." the AI replied and vanished from her holo-tank next to the Commanders corridors.

Ann made her way down to the medbay and found both Chakwas and Dr. Pholus in a heated argument. She then cleared her throat gaining the attention of both doctors "I just wanted to give you a heads up doctor, we're expecting company, one of which is unconscious and I want you to do every test on her and find out what is wrong with her."

"Who is it?" Chakwas asked sounding concerned.

"Serena." she said quietly.

Suddenly EDI's avatar appeared in the holo-tank in the medbay. "Commander Shepard is outside the airlock with his team and an unconscious woman, Commander." she said.

"Who is with him?" she asked

"Officer Ian Shaw, Miss Tali'Zorah, Chief Williams, and N7 solider named Alberdeen." she said

"Allow them entry." Ann replied. "Have Krios, Taylor, and Reager at the airlock to meet them."

"Aye Commander."

with that the AI vanished.

* * *

><p>As my eyes fluttered open I spotted a turian female talking to a greying female doctor. The beeping sounds of the heart monitor were giving me a headache. I looked over to the other side and saw Ann talking to John. <em>How'd that happen?<em> I wondered silently. _How long have I been out?_ I looked around myself and saw the familiar workings of a medbay, but it seemed a bit more high tech than the SSV Normandy.

Groaning loudly I suddenly had bumbling voices asking question. How I felt? If I'm hurt? Where was I hurting? What year was it? How old was I? Then I spotted him.

In the midst of the chaos,_** Joker**_was standing there with wide eyes and a smirk on his face. I suddenly pushed past everybody and everything that was going on and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lowers his head down. "Miss me?" he asked in a whisper.

By now I had silent tears going down my face. "More than you know flyboy." I said and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Ah, wasn't that sweet!  
><strong>HBHound<strong>: Now we got a Shepard duo team, oh yeah! *thrusts hand into the air like an anime character with f.a.s.*  
><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Thinking of ending it on that note. I mean, we all do know what happens next.  
><strong>HBHound<strong>: *gasp* Yeah joker sticks his dick in edi's usb port  
><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Lmbo! Haha, yeah I know. Review!


	23. Chapter 23: Change

**M-Angel**: Okay folks, it's November; which means that Thanksgiving is nearing us. This also means that my next story will be posted in a few weeks...which means that this may be one of two chapters that will be posted for this story this month. In 2 weeks "A New Dawn" will be posted!

**HBHound**: Also we have been talking about this and Angel has decided to have one more contest. You draw a pic of what you think Serena Lavargus and post it on deviantart dot com, then PM Angel and me the link cause I love art. Then once the story is over the winner will be announced in the final chapter and also their picture's link will be posted on Angel's profile. She could be naked if you want.

**M-Angel**: Yes, so enjoy drawing and please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>: Change- -(please do add both lines)

* * *

><p><em> Joker<em>

My eyes opened up from a long night's sleep and I stared at the ceiling. The rugged and grey lines helping my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting._ Is it me, or was that the best night's sleep I've had in a long time._I suddenly felt something move against my side. My gaze. Fell upon a ghost from my past.

_Ah shit, I knew I was going to go crazy, but now?_Two beautiful blue eye looked at me. They seemed to shine with laughter.

"Ah, hell..." I muttered and quickly rolled on top of her, She giggled. I loved that damn laugh of hers. "If you are a fragment of my imagination, then so be it!" and with that I did what a man does best, drive the woman he loves over the end more than once. Being a pilot I knew how and where to. Make her scream for more.

* * *

><p>John looked across the holo-tank to Ann. "Damn it and here I was thinking things would get easier." he groaned as he say back down into the chair. She'd just told him how things had gone for her when the Reaper had attacked the Citadel in her reality.<p>

"I've learned that things never go as they should." She said "When you go to talk to the idiot councilors they will see things your way, but won't do a damn about them. They'll lock the SSV down and you'll be stuck where you are, unless..."

"Unless you are already headed there." He finished.

"Bingo." She said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>I laid there panting as Jeff slowly got up out of bed. "Ah, hell, I needed that." I mumbled.<p>

"What, Great sex?" he asked with that cocky smirk I loved so much.

"Hell yeah." I said with a smile. He sat back down on the bed across from me. He cupped my face and a swear I saw unshed tears in his eyes. I moved closer to him causing my sheet to fall which revealed cream colored skin and the top of my breasts. I went to push it back when he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Don't, you look beautiful." He muttered quietly. This caused me to tip my head to the side and smile. He pushed my blonde hair back behind my left ear. "I love you, even if you are a god damn illusion."

I sighed and kissed his cheek. "I'm very real Jeffery." I said seductively.

His eyes widened. "Don't play with me babe."

"Never." I said as I stood up, bare naked, and used his shower. I turned to see him gawking. "Going to join me?"

"Fuck yeah!" He yelled as he hobbled after me.

* * *

><p>John looked at Ann's crew. From the tattooed covered woman that cursed every five seconds, to a drell and hanar biotic ex-assasins, to this Kal Reeger who was in control of her third ground team group. He was part of the quarian marines.<p>

To John a marine was a marine, no matter the species, they all did their job the same way. Reeger was constantly watching him, along with a very pregnant Japanese lady named Kasumi Taylor Goto.

Ann had explained that she was married to Taylor the weapons specialist, and was the very same Taylor he'd just added to his team a few weeks ago. John rubbed the back of his neck.

The salarian scientist was extremely exhausting. He could barely understand the man, while Ann understood him with ease. Then to top off her team was Spectre Blasto, who was surprisingly nice to talk to. John suddenly saw Serena walk into the mess hall that he was waiting in. "Ready to go?" He asked

"What?" She asked

"I want you Williams to come with me to see the Council." He stated as he stood. "They're going on to Ilos, while we talk to the Council."

She blinked at him. "So you'll be waiting by the statue of the Krogan?" She asked, the her eyes widened. "That means you'll be here waiting for Saren to appear!"

John smiled. "Yep."

"You're crazy!" She exclaimed. John laughed. "It's brilliant too." He said. "Ann came up with it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Duh, she's a renegade, of course she came up with it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked

"You're a good guy John, but yah just don't have that renegade spirit in ya." She said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm staying here."

This time John blinked in confusion. Ian who had been sitting there watching this spoke . "It's probably best you go with Ann, she may need you. We can take care of Saren while you keep the geth's attention on you."

She frowned at him. "What's the fucking difference?" Jack yelled. "We're all getting a piece of the action." She then turned to John. "And afterwards we'll see about turning you into a_ real_ man." with that she walked away causing John to raise an eyebrow and Ashley to growl slightly.

* * *

><p>In a darkened room across the galaxy strewn across the room where the data-pad that had information of a woman named Serena Lavargus. For as many data pads there were there wasn't that much to go on about her.<p>

She was an enigma and was something that needed to be dealt with quickly before she made to big of a mess of the Reaper's plans. A terminal activated. "Shadow Breaker to Agent Shadow."

"Agent Shadow here." came the female voice.

"Kill Serena Lavargus, make it look like an accident."

There was pause on the other end. "Copy that." the voice said ending the conversation

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: I know, short chapter. I just got myself a new phone and am relearning how to type on. Promise next chapter will be longer. Just have to learn how to use the talk/text app on it. LoL!

**HBHound**: So much fucking in this chapter, did you write this shit at the free-clinic.

**M-Angel**: *glares* At least I don't go to the free clinic daily.

**HBHound**: Damn...okay, review you guys! Before I give some disease you never heard of


	24. Chapter 24: When Things Go Wrong

**M-Angel**: Ahchoo! I hate winter!

**HBHound**: Not me! *covered in a warm blanket*

**M-Angel**: You suck...

**HBHound**: *laughs*

**M-Angel**: grrr ... Whatever! Enjoy this chapter everybody...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24: When things go wrong...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Serena watched as Ann began ordering everybody back to their stations. John and his team had left to talk to the counsilors. Ann already knew what was going to happen which is why the Normandy SR-3 was going to attack Illos from above while two ground teams go take care of Saren. one team was to talk to Vigil, while the other was to take care of Saren's Geth. "Fourth minutes until we arrive Commander." came Jokers voice over the comm system. I looked at Ann from across the debriefing room. She took a deep breath. I then realised she was taking a moment before she was gonna tell us where each of us where to be.<p>

"Fourty hours ago I never thought I'd be giving these orders a second time." she began. "We're stuck in this reality until either fate steps in or Mordin figures out how to get us back. We are going to Illos, again. This time it's to stop Saren or at least stall him. I want Kal Reager as the leader of team two. You, Serena, and Koylet are to go to Vigil and get those door activated. You won't come into too much resistance, and if you do Grim and Legion will have your backs." the krogan and Geth unit gave a nod at that. "Afterwards you're to make your way back to the Normandy." she turned her attention to the others in the room. "Garrus, Taylor, Fay, and myself will take the Mako we just aquifer and get through to the conduit and help John with Saren. I believe if we do this quickly we just might be able to stop him before he even gets to the control room of the Citadel. Then, of course, we have Sovereign to take care of. I've already sent an encrypted message to Admiral Hackett about the attack. Hopefully that damned fleet will be there to help save those idiots in the Counsil." she paused. "We have a thirty-five to fourth minutes until we hit the dirt, so I suggest everybody to get ready or rest up. It's about to be one of those days." with that everybody groaned as they left.

"So Serena," I turned at Ann's voice. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"We've got time." she nodded her head and we began walking to the elevator.

"Where do you want me to start?" I inquired.

"The beginning is always nice." she said just as Garruse walked in a touched the button for the elevator door to shut.

"Well, it all began with a wish..." I began as the doors shut us off from the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p>Walking silently down the corridors of the SR-3 nobody would've guessed there was a cloaked assassin inboard. Usually her method of killing was by herbs and poisons. She also didn't usually work for two bosses at once, nor did she ever work for The Illusive Man, but this target was interesting because not only did the leader of Cerberus want her dead, but also the Shadow Broker. So before she was to kill this Serena Lavargus, she was going to find out why they wanted this seemingly innocent girl dead. Finding her was easy, getting her alone would be the trick. However when she and this 'Shepard' woman had gotten into the elevator with her she thought she'd struck gold. Not only that but Shepard was questioning her with a turian present.<p>

"It all began with a wished." Serena had begun. "I was an average American girl, with a slight weight problem and hadn't decided whether to go to college or not. I have siblings who, as far as I knew had the American dream. I guess I was a bit upset at them for having lives and me still living at home with the folks. Then one night I made a wish. I wished for a future. One that forced me to be active, to need to be needed by somebody, and where I would have to make tough decisions like the ones from my favorite books.

Then I went to bed. When I woke up I was on the Citidel. From there things just...kinda happened. I ended up becoming a C-Sec field medic, where I then ended up with Mi and Spectre Y'Lara on Omega, where I ended up shooting Taylor." she sighed. "From there you know the rest." she looked at Shepard who seemed to actually believe her!

"How did you end up here?" the turian asked.

"A tear in the dimensions occurred in the fabric of time and space." she sighed. "I'm still mulling over it, so when I understand, you'll understand."

Shepard nodded. "As ridiculous as this all sounds, I believe you." the turian raise a brow plate.

"You believe that Ann?" he asked.

"Yes, for some reason I do." she looked at him. "Do you trust me Garrus?"

He growled before leaning his forehead against hers. "Always." he whispered.

"You can leave Serena." she sad never taking her eyes off of the turian.

I saw Lavargus smirk. "Aye Commander." she said chuckling. I quickly made my fast retreat to the elevator as well. Now alone with Lavargus I took out a seringe that was filled with my special truth mixture. It always made people speak truths. Using my omni-tool I deactivated the elevation between floors. "EDI?" she asked. "what just happened?"

"Unauthorized access to the Normandy mainframe has occurred within the elevator shaft Serena." came a disembodied voice. "Searching for the source right now."

"Great, ya have a bug." she grumbled.

"I do not." the voice said. My jaw would've dropped had I not been doing a job. I plunged the needle into her side. She gave a yelp from the pain, just as my cloaking device shut off. She turned just in time to see my face.

"Sorry," I appologised just as her knees gave out. "Just a small dose li'mikiea. It's an asari truth serium, with one small disabilitating property. You can't stand for the next four hours and you can't help but tell the truth." she looked scared. "What you just told you're CO, was it the truth?"

"Yes." she whimpered.

"Impossible." I growled. "Nobody could survive a tear unless..." my eyes widened. The prophesy! "It's true..." I said out loud. "Then you're a..."my eyes widened just as the elevator doors opened to reveal a krogan and a erelong. I acted impulsively and shot both with my only gun. I was dead before I fired my first shot. Death ain't as painless as most think, especially when you know what's waiting for you on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: *sigh* Yes I killed a character made for me by somebody. Sorry! It kinda just happened.

**HBHound**: Your such a Saint

**M-Ange**l: *smiles* Review!

**HBHound**: Review! you just killed a... fuck it *chases after her*

**I know it's short, but 25 & 26 are gonna be so freakin' long so I don't care! LoL**


	25. Chapter 25: The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 25: The Beginning of the End

* * *

><p>Joker's eyes narrowed as they came close to Illos. Ilos was afar different kind of planet then any other. So much so, that despite having a breathable atmosphere, her surface was the color of rust and looked as if it had been burned if viewed from the blackness of space. However, unlike the other worlds, Ilos was surrounded by a legion of Geth ships protecting her orbit.<p>

"Activate the stealth systems Joker." Shepard ordered in that emotionless and official tone of voice while standing behind the pilot's chair.

"Aye Commander." Joker nodded as he turned his attention back to his screens.

Shepard looked over her shoulder when she heard approaching boot falls, seeing Garrus as he walked up next to her with his shoulders slumped and his head hung low like he didn't have the energy to hold it , the most definite sign of his tiredness was the soft, but dark circles underneath his usually alert eyes. She sent him an apologetic smile, knowing that he understood her meaning as she crossed her arms over her chest to keep from touching him before she looked back out of the view ports at the closing Geth ships.

"That's Saren's fleet." he said in aquiet voice, drawing in a deep breath to ward off a threatening yawn.

"Yep." she said, slowly shaking her head as the ships in the distance drew ever closer.

They fell into silence after that, as they were too tired to carry on with their conversation for obvious reasons. They opted to just stare out the view ports, watching as Joker carefully and cautiously began to fly the ship through the fleet of geth still orbiting Ilos.

After a few quiet and tense moments, boot falls began to draw closer, grabbing Shepard's attention and causing her to look over her shoulder again to see Koylet and Grim walking up to the bridge. They both looked like they had just woken up from a brief nap.

"How's Serena?" Shepard asked

"Chakwas got something to counter the drug," Koylet sighed with a quick rub to his left eye."That it?" he asked, finally glancing outside.

"Yeah...That's it."Shepard simply answered with a nod.

"I hope we get to Saren in time." Kal said, folding his arms over his chest to find that his shoulder was still complaining against the movement, but not so much as to cause him great agony.

"Believe me, I'm hoping that too," Shepard sighed, holding her breath as the Normandy passed by Geth drop ships. "Joker...Scan," she ordered.

Joker nodded, checking his course before looking at his scanners, his vibrant green eyes bouncing around like balls in his head as he looked for any signs that would pinpoint Saren's location. After a few moments he smirked. "Got it, and I have an LZ point three clicks away. You're practically onto of him."

"Nice." she said smirking as she headed down to their Mako's.

* * *

><p>Nobody said a thing as they realized just how steep an angle they were coming in at. The ship was nose down as Joker elegantly wove the Normandy through the towering skyscrapers until the sight of small, ant sized people came into view. As the ship ceased its weaving, Shepard immediately knew that the small people were most likely Saren and his band of geth as they were walking into some sort of tunnel. The ship's angle steepened and her speed seemed to pick up, telling Shepard that it was nearly time for their risky drop and it was confirmed by the countdown from Joker, coming through the comm.<p>

"Drop in three...Two...One...Mako's go!"

The moment Joker said his cue, Shepard jammed the throttle forward, thrusting the Mako nearly immediately out of the Cargo Bay and into the open air. The ship instantly vanished from Shepard's screens, far quicker then any other drop Joker had ever done. She wanted to know if the ship was alright but it was going to have to wait until they were on the ground because it was quickly coming at them and they were nose down.

Shepard jammed her fist down onto the thrusters, effectively slowing their decent, but if she couldn't get their nose up, they were going to plow head first into the ground. With the thrusters blaring, the Mako self adjusted their power output, easily lifting the nose to put her stern down before she hit the ground with a harsh bang that jarred everyone inside violently.

"Ow." Garrus groaned as he gently rubbed his head from its impact with the main cannon's interface.

"That was graceful," Shepard smirked as she shook her head free of the rough landing, taking a quick glance over to Garrus whom was leaning back into his seat. "You alright Taylor?"

"Yeah...Just smack my forehead on the console." he answered as he rubbed said spot that was sure to bruise.

Shepard let a small laugh go as she reached for her comm and flicked it on, "Joker...We're dirt side and in one piece. How's the ship?"

"Told you I could do it."

"Reminded me never to doubt you again."

"Oh trust me Commander. I'm not going to let you live this down." Joker cut the link before Shepard could answer.

Once the link cut, that's when Shepard finally looked out of the drive screens to see that the large doors in front of them were closed up tight.

"Everyone out. We gotta get that door open." Shepard said coldly as she unbuckled herself and opened the rear hatch.

The three piled out into the open air, finding that it had a slight musk to it that was not at all unpleasant. The air itself was warm, but not to the point where it was miserable or tacky, it was mildly humid and had a light breeze that would be more at home on a beach, then in an ancient ruin. However, their admiration of the sight was short lived as Shepard jogged up to the set of large bunker doors that were sealed and she saw nothing to suggest that she was going to be able to open them.

"Dammit...We gotta get through these doors." Shepard growled, looking around for anything that would lead them in the right direction.

Taylor and Garrus walked up to Shepard and examined the door, noticing that it wasn't plain by any means, it was decorated with intricate carvings of an alien race that none of them had ever seen before. They could only assume that they were images of the long vanished Protheans.

"I don't see anything that will get us inside." Garrus said, scanning their surroundings when a soft shuffle reached his highly sensitive ears. Bah... It's probably just this breeze. He thought, taking a few short sniffs of the air, just in case there was something in the air.

"There has to be something," Shepard groaned. "Run a scan of the surrounding area and see if there's any residual signals from anything," she ordered, bringing up her omi-Tool.

Shepard took point with Taylor behind himher and Garrus taking up the rear as they started to make their way away from the door. They couldn't make out anything beyond where they had landed, due to the tall stone slabs that blocked off the open aired corridor.

Each one pressed their backs into the stone as they creeped around the slabs, carefully stepping over the growing shrubs that littered the ground and peered down the corridor on the other side to find that Saren hadn't taken everything he brought with him into the sealed bunker.

"We've got Geth. Stay sharp and take 'em out as quickly as you can." Shepard whispered with quick glances to both his squad mates for their nods of acknowledgement. "Kal, you better be finding those switches!" she yelled into her comm.

* * *

><p>No one said anything as they just continued along an embankment until it opened up int<p>

until it opened up into courtyard with more geth. The ground troops were easily taken care of, but the jumping geth were a bit harder to deal with. All three ducked behind some more support struts for cover as the high powered shots from the jumpers ricocheted off the aged stone. Grim took the time to prepare some disabling pulses that would give Kal and Koylet a few moments where the jumpers weren't bouncing around the entire area.

Grim leaned out first and targeted a jumper that clung to a strut on the other side of the courtyard and fired his pulse. His aim proved true as the jumper froze in place with random spurts of sparks flying from it's joints, giving Kal his cue to fire a sniper shot in its direction.

Kal's shot hammered straight through the Geth's head, instantly shutting the unit down to be nothing more then a giant paper weight.

Before the corpse even hit the ground, Koylet leaned out and targeted the last jumper with his omi-tool, but just at the last second, the jumper leapt to another strut. He didn't have the time to prepare another pulse so instead, his arm flared with Biotics and he Pulled it off its perch. With the jumper tumbling to the ground, Grim and Kal fired, blasting hole after hole through it's weak armor and spraying copious amounts of white liquid all over the stone pillars.

With the courtyard clear, Kal opened up his omi-tool once more to get his bearings, seeing that the rather weak signal they were heading too seemed to be behind the large and ancient structure. He waived for them to follow as they headed for the building, taking stock of the statues of a strange, bipedal alien they had seen all over the ruin until they noticed, that there was no way inside the building.

"There's no doors?" his brows drew together hard as he looked at the towering face of the structure.

Koylet looked around where he caught sight of a soft, glowing light of green, hidden in the shadows, "Reeger, looks like there's an elevator over there." he pointed, lightly wincing at the spike of pain that shot through his arm.

Kal turned and followed Koylet's finger, "Well, I'll be damned. Nice work Krios." he smirked as he made his way over to the ancient car that somehow, still had power.

"How does a run down, overgrown and beyond ancient contraption like this still have power?" he asked as he pushed the softly glowing button on the inside of the elevator car.

"There's gotta be some kind of backup power supply or something somewhere in the complex." Grim said as he checked his sniper rifle and leaned up against an aged wall.

"That doesn't explain why it's still providing power after fifty thousand years however." Koylet added, popping a couple painkillers into his mouth and dry swallowing them. This'll take the edge off.

"It would if that power supply was solar or geothermal." Kal threw in with a smile.

"But if that's the case, then why does the rest of the complex look like it doesn't have power. Both those sources are inexhaustible." Koylet countered with a gentle tilt of his head to one side.

"Tech malfunction." Grim simply said.

Both raised their eyebrows as they glanced at each other, nodding their heads in agreement as the car finally slowed and came to a halt to let them out. The tunnel on the other side of the door was long, dark and covered with more of the same vines and foliage that had consumed the rest of the ruins. They jogged down the tunnel, weapons aimed at the ground with their keen eyes trained in the distance at what looked to be a large chamber.

They slowed their jog to a walk and pressed up against the plant covered walls as they drew closer to the chamber, slowly scanning the area for sure fire signs that there was anything laying in wait for them.

As they crouched near the edge of the tunnel, they got a real, unobscured look at the large room which was overgrown with plenty of spine tingling statues and surprisingly well lit. The light is what concerned Shepard the most, as it made it much more difficult to spot any Geth with their flashlight heads, not to mention it rendered any sort of secret approach out of the question.

Without saying a word, Kal told his squad to keep their eyes open as he started to step out into the open, but the moment he did, a rocket came sailing across the chamber from the other side to smack with explosive force into the wall of the tunnel.

"Duck!" he barked as he sprinted to a close by statue for cover.

Koylet and Grim crouched along the walls of the tunnel at opposite corners, keeping their eyes focused down range for the source of the rocket. They all saw the small grouping of Geth on the far side of the chamber and fired, Grim's sniper rifle picking off most of the Geth since it had the better sighting capabilities. After several bursts of fire from their pistols, Kal and Koylet both just decided to give up and let Grim finish off their opposition.

"Taking a breather?" he chuckled, pulling his taloned finger to fill the entire chamber with the boom of his sniper rifle.

"You're doing such a good job. I didn't wanna mess with perfection." Kal smirked as he happily stayed behind his cover.

Grim blew off one more high powered round to completely smash the last remaining Geth's glowing eye, effectively clearing the chamber for them to continue on. With Kal at point again, they quickly jogged across the room, but as soon they passed a second statue, another Geth unit came into view and it wasn't just a normal one either; it was a Geth Prime.

They immediately skidded to a halt and darted for the nearest cover as the Prime began to blow off it's extremely powerful weapon in their direction. As Kal regained his bearings, he finally noticed that Koylet wasn't near him, let alone behind any cover. As it turned out, Koylet was standing in front of the Geth Prime, Biotics aglow with power as he raised his arm, wrapping the Geth in an incandescent layer of blue and lifting it up into the air where it became useless. Kal could only watch as Koylet thrust his arms forward, sending the Prime crashing into what looked to be a second level observing area. Upon impact, the Geth broke apart and clattered to the ground in a downpour of white fluid and hardware.

Almost as quickly as Koylet's biotics appeared, they disappeared as he lowered his arms back to his sides and sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the steadily growing throb of pain in his shoulder from the widely arced movement.

"Clear." he said with a wince.

Kal stepped out from behind his cover, "Understood. We should be getting close." he said as he opened up his omi-tool to check their path.

"Are we?" Grim asked, taking a quick scan of the room to make sure there were no more surprises.

He nodded, "Yeah. Looks like it should be in that control room up there." he said as he started towards that way. They followed as he swung right, coming around the corner of a wall to see that a narrow ramp lead upwards into the second room. They all quickly jogged up to enter into a long control room with a thick bed of plants covering the floor.

Sitting in the center of the room was a console, not at all unlike the console they found on Therum all that time ago. Kal carefully stepped up to the terminal and holstered his weapon to place his hands on the device. After a few moments, the terminal produced a low groan and opened up, flickering to life a scattered array of coding and images that really didn't come together to form anything definitive.

As the hologram settled somewhat, it began to produce a series of sounds and clicks that began to take on the voice of a different language.

"You guys can't understand it?" he asked after a few moments of listening to the heavily broken message.

They shook their heads no. He stayed quiet for another moment, listening to the device again to try and catch something else, "It's a message. It's hard to make anything out because it's broken up pretty bad, but I can make out most of it." he paused. "I understand it only because of Ann's translator she'd uploaded to my omi-tool.

"What does it say?" Grim asked.

"It's a warning about an impending invasion force," he silenced himself again to catch a few more words which peaked his interest. "It's about the Reaper invasion. Something about an In Between?" he pressed a few buttons and nodded when he hear something click. "Let's go!" he yelled and opened a comm. "Shepard!" he called out. "We're headed your way." he said as his group got onto an elevator. The car slowed and opened it's door, depositing them into the first courtyard they had traveled through which was only a quick run away from the Mako. They blasted out and at full sprints, ran towards the tall stone slabs that sectioned off the courtyard with their landing zone that hopefully still housed the Mako, upon which it did. They quickly climbed in and got seated, Shepard blasting the engines to life, shutting the door and taking off, all before they were even buckled into their seats.

Their drive remained silent, save for the cannon blasts as they came in contacted with a small contingent of Geth that stood guard in a large chamber. Shepard didn't even slow down as she rolled straight through them, blasting back into the corridor that had begun to develop a layer of standing water on its floor. They continued to drive until Kal spotted something off in the distance, appearing to be some kind of barrier, but he couldn't be sure, as it wasn't blue; it was orange.

Shepard ground the Mako to a halt, only a few meters away from the barrier and glared angrily out of his drive screens, "We're stuck." she growled, clenching her fists tightly around the controls.

"Maybe not Shepard. Looks like there's a passageway off to our right." Koylet said without even looking up from the screens.

"Worth a shot. Let's move people. We don't have time to waste."

Shepard popped the hatch and followed the other two out as they all headed for the passageway to discover that it wasn't a passageway at all, but an elevator. They pulled their weapons just in case as they rode it down into a massive chamber with a pattern of ovals along the walls. They went on as far as their eyes could see and all they could do was gape in awe at the sight. They walked down the catwalk towards another terminal that appeared to be more of a main hub then just there to leave a message.

As they stepped up, the terminal hummed and opened up, exactly like the other had with the scattering of data and symbols, but this time, the sound that came out was understandable.

"You are not Prothean, nor are you machine. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated." the program spoke clearly.

"The holographic display doesn't work." Garrus said.

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that had passed through here recently. Perhaps there is still hope."

"How come we can understand you?" Koylet asked, his brows pulling together.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a form that you will be able to comprehend. My name is Vigil and you are safe for the moment, but that is likely to change if you do not hurry."

"I'm in a very big rush man. I need to get to the Conduit." Shepard urged, placing her hands on her hips.

"The Conduit is a device built by the Protheans, but you must understand what you are dealing with. The Citadel is the hub of your galactic civilization, as it was with us, but it is a trap. The Citadel itself is an enormous mass relay that links directly to dark space. When it is activated, the Reapers will fall through and all you know will be destroyed."

"Yeah, we know." this seemed to shock the AI. "We're not exactly from this...reality."

His eyes closed. "Then the fate of the your reality and ours depends on the one who goes through the In Between."

"The what?" all asked at the same time.

"The In Between is a fine demention between life and death. My creators tried to access it, but only one ever made it through, but unfortunately not with her body in tact. If you know of the In Between or one who has crossed it, only the reality she chooses will survive the oncoming apocalypse."

"Serena?" Ann whispered. "How does she get us back or whatever is needed to make things go right?"

It smiled. "All she needs to is wish it." with that the AI's holographic display vanished.

–-  
>M-Angel: Oh yeah, its both wrapping up and leaving some thrill suspense. Yay!<p>

HBHound: can yall please visit the website i write for its funny, full of dick jokes, and full of mass effect lovers (ballsrog dot com)


	26. Chapter 26: Death Comes For Us

Chapter 26: Death Comes For Us

HBHound: My wenis itches

* * *

><p>"I feel so stupid." I said looking at Chakwas.<p>

"You're not the only one sweetie." she said softly with a smile.

"What are you smiling for?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Can an old woman not smile?" she asked still smiling.

"Not when you're smiling like an oaf!" I accused her.

"Child, you are always-" she began.

"Carolyn..." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

She chuckled. "I was gonna save the news until after the fighting stopped."

"The fighting will never stop." I grumbled.

She nodded. "You're about a week pregnant." she said still smiling.

My eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Impossible!" I shrieked. "I-"

"Even the most advanced of birth control has some backfire." she said with a chuckled.

I whimpered and hid my face with my hands, my hair fell over my face. "Oh God. Jeff doesn't need this to worry about." I moaned.

"What don't I need to worry about?" Jeff asked, causing me to look up and see him leaning against the doorway. "I mean, if it's your sexiness I have to worry about, then damn." he smirked.

"I'll leave." Carolyn said.

"Scaredycat." I mumbled.

Jeff walked up to me. "What is it babe?" he asked.

I sighed. "You don't need this to worry about."

"Bullshi-t." he said. "Now spit it out."

"I'm pregnant." I said an watched his eyes widen.

"Are ya...I mean is it...dam-n." he stuttered.

"Jeff, I believe you should return to the pilot's seat." came EDI's voice.

'Yeah," he mumbled. "We'll talk later." he said as he quickly left.

* * *

><p>John had his men all positioned about the Presidium. Ann had said that the conduit was a back way into the Citidel. That the damned Citidel was a freakin' Mass Relay. Ian and Garrus were positioned on the nearby roof tops. Taylor and Alberdeen were on two different human embassy balconies waiting with their biotics. Ashley and Wrex were both waiting patiently on the Presidium, while Tali was standing next to him in her new armour, her shotgun cocked in her hands and her twin Thelix pistols at her side. He chuckled at the quarian as two C-Sec officers were watching his group.<p>

He didn't know who the men were but if they didn't know how to fight a maniac, they'd be dead in two seconds. Just then the krogan monument exploded, shrapnel went everywhere. The shockwave caused everyone there to be blown into building or into each other.

John's head felt like it was swelling up to exponential proportions and it was extremely warm, almost as if he had dunked his head into a bucket of warm water and left it there. He groaned as he placed his hand on his forehead and forced his eyes open, his eyelids protesting to the movement as they felt stiff and rigid, like someone had glued them shut. Once his eyes finally came into focus, he realized why everything felt so sluggish; he was upside down.

"What the fuck happened?" he groaned, forcing his arms to move.

"Explosion." Tali deadpanned with awince from the pain in her shoulder.

"No shit Sherlock." Ashley rolled her eyes, immediately wishing she hadn't as her head rushed into apainful whirlwind.

"That must have hurt."Garrus groaned in the comm as he pushed himself back up on his position and brought the scope to his eyes.

"Here they come!" Alberdeen yelled as his body lit with his biotics.

"Bring 'em on!" Taylor yelled as he to lit up like a Christmas tree.  
>As the smoke cleared they saw figures slowly making their way towards them. As they drew closer, the haze of the air gave way enough to let them see the small number of husks curled into balls on the floor.<p>

"It's never easy," John growled angrily as he aimed and opened fire.

The others followed John's lead and focused on the team of husks that had begun their clumsy charge. The first couple went down without too much trouble, but while John and his squad were focused on the first two, the other two drew far too close for comfort. Before the last two husks could get any closer, both Alberdeen and Talor's arms erupted into araging biotic layer that Lifted the husks into the air where they inadvertently started a round of skeet shooting for Garrus and Ian.

With two resounding bangs from their sniper rifle in quick succession, seeping holes were blown through their torsos to rain down blue synthetic conductive fluid all over them like they had gotten caught in a rainstorm.

"Disgusting." Tali frowned harshly as she wiped away the fluid from visor face.

"Yuck." Ian agreed, giving his arm a shake to splatter the fluid onto the floor.

"Sorry." Garrus smirked.

John rolled his eyes and provided a crooked grin as they heard the elevator start up. "Looking at it he saw Saren's silluette standing in it. "How did he-" John gasped.

"Must've been during the explosion." Garrus grunted as he ans Ian made their way back own to the ground, with Alberdeen and Taylor following suit.

John growled as he Tali and Wrex made their way towards the elevator. Their weapons aimed up as John took point and charged forward with the other two in corridor to the elevator was in disarray with large, burning holes sizzling through the normally shiny and sleek paneling. They darted into the glass paneled car with Shepard jamming a fist down onto the cracked, but still functional button. The elevator car groaned as it started up the shaft, but the groan of the car was overshadowed by an earsplitting metallic howl that resonated in the car and made their heads thrum.

"What the Hell is that?" Taylor winced as he pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead and between his eyes.

Shepard squeezed his eyes shut as the pressure began to build behind his eyes, "I don't freakin' know, but I'm getting seriously mad!" he yelled as he slammed a fist onto the glass.

When Shepard's angry outburst hit the glass wall, the elevator came to a screaming halt, sending all inside to the floor with harsh thuds. It only served to make Shepard even angrier as he sat up, having to force himself not to think that it was his fault that the elevator was no longer functioning.

"What the frick!" Shepard hissed as he climbed to his feet, clenching his fists to try and dissipate some of his anger.

"Why did the elevator stop?" Ian asked, plastered up against the back of the car.

"That basta-rd must have locked down the elevator!" Shepard roared up at the ceiling.

"So now what do we do?" Garrus asked as he picked up his sniper rifle that had fallen to the floor.

"The only thing we can do," Shepard simply answered as he sealed his helmet and flicked on the comms. "We're going outside," he added flatly.

Shepard waited amoment for the others to seal their helmets as well before he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger, sending an accelerated round through the glass spiderwebbed in every direction, but didn't completely break which Shepard was hoping the air was completely sucked out of the car, he lifted his foot and thrust it forward, pummeling the heel of his boot into the significantly weaker glass and blowing it the rest if the way out in thousands of tiny pieces.

They stepped to the edge of their frozen car and stepped out, floating weightlessly for amoment before they activated their magnetic boots that sucked them down onto the exterior of the tower. They took another moment to get their bearings, making sure that they weren't facing towards the ground, but the top of the tower. However, when they turned around, all the air in the lungs froze right where it was in their chests as they set their eyes onto the monolithic machine perched on the tower's peak.  
>Dec 23rd 2011, 1:03pm<p>

All were completely speechless as they laid their eyes on the massive underbelly of the ship they now recognized as Sovereign, causing them to nearly forget the amazing view of the Citadel with all the twinkling lights of the endless city all around them. The behemoth of amachine sat perched like an oversized bird on the top of the tower, its massive, squid like legs clawing and scratching at the tower and ripping off equally massive chunks that floated away towards the ward arms. As their eyes followed the pieces of Citadel, they realized that the ward arms were shut, sealing off the defensive fleet and locking Shepard and his squad inside the tank with the shark.

They moved as fast as the zero gravity would let them as they began to charge up the tower on the outside of the elevator shaft and towards the beast perched at the followed the strut work and rafting of the tower until it ducked down into ashort tunnel with one side being comprised of glass, allowing aview of the inside of the shaft.

As they stepped further into the tunnel, another car went whisking by until it stopped with the same harshness as their's had, but the moment it did, the glass of the shaft blew out and filled the tunnel with a wall of razor sharp shards.

Shepard skidded to a halt, prompting the other two to follow suit as the elevator's passengers began to pour out into the tunnel. With little cover to utilize, they immediately opened fire at the Geth troops as they made for the dip to their right which would sheath half of them from the incoming rounds.

They took full advantage of their cover, making sure that at least one of them was up shooting at the Geth at all times. They alternated down the line to let their shields recharge and theirweapons to have amoment to cool.

Once the Geth were dealt with, Shepard took point and started forward again, pistol still aimed up as they came to a ramp, taking them out of the tunnel and back onto the outside of the Citadel tower. They wove around more support struts, seeing another Geth unit with the exception that this one, was a Destroyer instead of a trooper. Alberdeen instantly froze the Destroyer in a Stasis Field without even a second thought, leaving it completely open to Ian's and Garrus's weapons fire which allowed small globules of white fluid to spill from its wounds.

They pushed on and around another support strut where a krogan stood in wait with its shotgun ready. It blew off ascattered shot, sparking Shepard's shields as they caught the projectiles. Without missing abeat, Wrex bounded forward, grabbing the barrel of the krogan's shotgun and aimed it away from John's team, spinning it around so that its back faced Taylor and Garrus.

"Fire!" he yelled through the comms in his helmet as he scrambled away from the krogan whom was trying to reach for the device on the back of its prominent hump.

Taylor and Garrus both heeded Wrex's order as they opened fire as fast as they could, pumping shot aftershot into the krogan's back that bled in a constant stream.

"A little unorthodox, but it worked." he smirked as he lowered his weapon.

"Of course it worked." Wrex growled angrily as he continued on his path.

Taylor and Garrus shared a quick glance and shrugged before they hurried to catch up with John whom was already nearing the end of their junction. They quickly caught up with him just as he rounded the corner, all skidding to a halt as they saw a field of kinetic barriers perched on another steep incline. The shimmering barriers did little to hide the Geth squadron behind them as they began to lean out and fire shots at Shepard and his squad.

With little more then their shields to protect them, they all fired back, taking out a majority of the plain Geth that hid behind the barriers. Garrus's powerful shots made quick work of the portable barriers, rendering the remaining Geth vulnerable to whatever Taylor and Alberdeen had up their sleeves.

Once the last of the Geth fell, they hiked up the incline into alarge clearing of sorts with giant comm antennas pointing towards Sovereign whom was still ripping pieces of the Citadel tower off. They were immediately greeted with more Geth, but just like all the others, they were no match for John and his team.

Shepard glanced to his left, towards Sovereign once Taylors Lifted and Threw the last Geth trooper off the tower, seeing a short incline that might serve to get them closer to the top. He started towards it, having to angle himself nearly on his side into order to walk on it without fully sitting down and scooting along on his backside. They climbed up into along corridor that was filled with more Geth; Shepard and his team not even bothering to stop, or even slow their pace as they just fired as fast as they could manage.

With biotics and shots blazing, they were through the corridor and on the other side in no time flat. Even the Destroyer who was leading the opposing team didn't stand a chance against the four abled biotics, a turian crack shot, quarian and human C-Sec officer. They pushed hard to the other side of the corridor where it banked right into another clearing that was much like the other they had been in. However, this clearing was different then the other, as it was littered with huge turrets, but they weren't firing at anything.

Just as Tali opened her mouth to speak, a Geth dropship descended onto the other side, right in front of their exit and thus, blocking them in.

"Why aren't these turrets firing?" Garrus asked as all three of them planted themselves behind a low hump.

"Probably malfunctioning because of Sovereign having a hay day up there!" Ian hollered up towards the mammoth machine that was only growing bigger the closer they got.

Just then, the very ground where they sat shook violently as the Geth dropship began firing shots and raining Geth down onto the tower.

"We gotta get those turrets online or we don't stand a chance Shepard." Taylor said as he holstered his pistol.

"Garrus, take this one. I'll take the next one over there and Taylor, you take the far one." Shepard rattled off quickly as he too, holstered his weapon.

"Why are you two taking those?" Garrus asked, bringing up his omni-tool and slinging his sniper rifle onto his back.

"Because we're the biotics. We have a little extra to throw at them." Shepard grinned as his body began to shimmer with blue.

Garrus only nodded as both Shepard and Taylor wrapped themselves with their biotic barriers and darted across the open towards their assigned of Geth shots sparked their shields as they ran but their hard suit shields were none the wiser since they never felt an impact. Just as Taylor reached his turret, the flash of Garrus's caught his attention for a brief moment. He brought up his omni-tool as he raced to access the turret's main systems, desperate to diagnose the problem and subsequently fix it so they could bring down the dropship as fast as possible.

"Got it! Try the second algorithm in the emergency protocol sensor Taylor. It's corrupted." Shepard said as his turret joined Garrus's.

Taylor immediately heeded Shepard's advice and found the needed system, having no trouble at all removing the corruption from the sensor and cueing his turret to join the fight."That was it. The turrets must have malfunctioned when Sovereign started ripping the place to pieces." he said as he shut down his omi-tool, wrapped himself in his biotic barrier again and made a beeline back to where the others were crouched.

"Who knows why." Shepard groaned, popping off a few rounds at a closing Geth trooper.

Alberdeen leaned out to Lift another Geth, noticing that the drop ship was shot to Hell and engulfed in flames, "As long as they do the job, which it looks like they're doing."

John poked his head out to take a quick peak for himself, "Burn baby burn." he grinned.

* * *

><p>Ann and her people suddenly came flying through the conduit with their Mako's landing on a contingent of Geth. "Nice landing Shepard." Kal said smiling behind his visor.<p>

"Let's go help John." she said as she grabbed her modified rifle. "Joker, please say John told you to be on this Comm channel.

"Maya Commander, the SR-1 crew is ready." he said.

"Good, tell Jack to get her ass up to the Counsil Tower asap." she yelled as she saw husks heading their way. "Koylet, Grim, take 'em out with your biotics. Reeger shoot them!"

"You nuts, she'll tear my nuts out from me!" Joker yelled. "I mean I don't plan to have kids, but still..."

"Man up flyboy!" she yelled as she shot a husk and it blew up. She heard grumblings on Jokers end followed by Jack cursing. "Good boy, wasn't so hard."

"I like John better." he mumbled.

"See that ship Joker, I want you to get its attention away from the tower." she said

"You're insane, but I like it." he said and she could feel him smirking at her.

* * *

><p>Just as the last Geth dropped, Shepard focused through the smokeyhaze, seeing adistorted silhouette standing by a large terminal that he hadn't seen there before and didn't remember ever seeing at all "Look! That's gotta be him!" Shepard pointed as he vaulted over his cover.<p>

"What is that he's standing in front of?" Alberdeen asked, trying to get abetter look, but having a hard time because of the smoke.

Garrus brought up his rifle and looked through its high powered scope, getting a somewhat decent look at the large, holographic terminal that the silhouette stood in front of, "That's gottabe the Citadel control unit. I can't make out what he's doing though."he reported.

"Hurry!" Shepard ordered as he broke out into an all out sprint.

Tali and Garrus ran after him, jumping over Geth bodies and debris as they reached the last staircase. They flew up the stairs after him, the smoke clearing abit to give them a betterview of what the figure on the platform was doing, but as they reached the top, they saw it really was Saren and he had a flashing device in his taloned hand.

"Get out of the way!" Ian yelled

The amount of time that had passed between when Ian ordered to take cover and the moment the grenade went off was faster then any of them was expecting. The concussion from the explosion sent all to the floor, throwing John against a large planter and the others tumbling halfway down the stairs to the middle landing, grabbing onto the handrail to keep them from rolling down to the bottom of the stairs.

"You guys alright?" Shepard called down to them as they started to crawl back up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ashley answered as they reached the planter across from Shepard.

"Shepard...I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time." a double toned voice came fluttering down from the platform.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" John called back, not leaning out from behind the planter, just in case Saren had another grenade.

"You've lost Shepard. All you have to do is admit it."Saren said, his voice ringing with ill placed confidence.

"No we haven't!" Shepard hollered, his anger beginning to reach its boiling point.

"Yes you have. In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems and he will open the relay for the Reapers return." Saren nearly laughed.

"You're going to get out of my way Saren whether you like it or not!" Shepard hissed through clenched teeth.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire Shepard, though not without blood of your comrade is on your hands." Saren coaxed with the turian equivalent of an evil grin on his face.

That statement in itself, ignited Ashley's fury into something that outshone the brightest stars, "Kaiden's blood is on your hands! He would still be alive if it wasn't for you!" she roared, her skin beginning to turn an irate red from anger.

"Shut it William's! He's just trying to mess with you and you're letting him!" Shepard snapped, resisting the urge to throw something at the Chief to shut her up.

She closed hher mouth and sucked in a loud breath, forcing her anger back under her control before things got out of hand. However, it proved harder then she thought, as the rage inside her was nearly overwhelming. Saren was within their grasp and all he was doing was taunting them.

"You're still the same Saren! You still can't face me face to face can you!" Shepard barked with a quick check of his pistol.

"I'm different then last we met Shepard. Sovereign has...Upgraded me." Saren said with a deep thunder in his two toned voice that could shake the ground.

Shepard's brows furrowed hard and started to laugh, "You still can't see it! Sovereign is using you! You're only a pawn in its twisted little game!"

"No! It is you who refuse to see it! There can be a place for organics in the new order! The Reapers need men and women of action! People like you... and me! Sovereign recognizes your worth! Join us and you will be spared Shepard!" Saren drawled on, the laughter still playing at the edges of his psychopathic tone.

"You're delusional! The Reapers don't need us! All they're going to do is devour and throw us away like trash! The second this conquest is over, you'll be cast aside and forgotten!" Shepard shot back, glancing over at Kaidan who was no longer glowing with dark energy.

"I had no choice Shepard! You of all people should be able to understand! You saw the visions! You saw what happened to the Protheans! It is either surrender, or death! There are no other options!" Saren defended, his voice beginning to shake, but only mildly.

"Bullshit! There's always another choice! You could have resisted! You could have fought, but noooo...you quit! You're a coward!" Shepard bellowed, his grip tightening on his pistol to nearly white knuckle standards.

Saren began to lowly growl as he planted a taloned hand to his forehead, "M-Maybe you're right...Maybe there is still a chance for...for..." his voice trailed off as his gargled with pain that erupted all over his body.

"Shepard...He's weakening. Keep doing whatever you're doing." Ian said just above a whisper.

Shepard nodded as he peaked around the corner to see Saren crouched on his hovering platform, "You know there is still a chance Saren! We can fight! We can still win!"

"T-The implants...Sovereign's too strong. I'm s-sorry. It is too late for me Shepard." Saren stuttered, seemingly having trouble standing on his own two feet.

Shepard decided to look Saren in his blue, mechanical looking eyes as he wheeled out from behind the planterand stood with an angry sneer across his face, "You can still end this Saren, but that's only if you've got the guts to do it." a small crooked grin began to tug at the corner of his lips.

"G-Goodbye Shepard." as Saren spoke, he slowly raised ashaky hand, pistol in hand and brought the barrel to the side of his head. His blue glowing eyes were locked on Shepard for several moments, neither saying aword, but they both seemed to be understanding each other.

John's team began to stand themselves, their eyes bouncing from one man, to the other as they tried to decipher what was possibly going to transpire, but before they had fully stood, a shot filled the entire stood, somewhat stunned as a dark blue plume of blood blew out the side of Saren's head, the softly glowing blue immediately vanishing as his body started to go limp.

All watched as Saren's lifeless body fell off the hovering platform, crashing into the last remaining panel of unbroken glass of the arboretum where it came to rest on the pristine grass beneath, covered in glass shards. None dared to say anything as they saw the look in Shepard's eyes. He had known all along what Saren was going to do and that look even suggested that it's what he had been planning all along.

"It's over? Just like that?" Garrus asked, not really determined to get an answer or not.

"Almost. Come on." John said with little emotion in his voice.

Taylor and Garrus followed John to the platform and headed for the large orange terminal that stood waiting at the end. As they approached it, they realized then just how large the control panel was and the same thought ran through their heads. Where had it been hiding all this time? John brought up his omni-tool and reached into the pouch that he placed the OSD into, keeping his eyes on it as he removed it and plugged it into the terminal. After only a few moments, the whole orange display flashed green, as did John's omi-tool to indicate that he now had full and complete control of the entire, massive space station. John was beaming.

"I've got it! I've got control." Shepard tried to contain his flood of relief and emotions that had washed overhim.

"Hurry and open the stations arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down." Garrus said, the thump of his heart pounding away happily in his deep chest.

"While you're at it, see if you can open a comm channel to the outside fleet." Ashley added.

Shepard tapped a couple commands on his omni-tool to open a comm channel, silently praying that someone was on the other side to answer it and what started to come through, was less then pleasing.

"Destiny Ascension's shields are down to 40%. The Council is on board! I say again! The Council is on board!"the panicking voice of an Asari came through, laced with static.

Shepard went to answer their call, however, he was cut off before he could speak.

"Normandy SR-3 to the Citadel. Normandy SR-3 to the Citadel! Please tell me that's you Commander!" Joker actually sounded abit worried.

Shepard's grin grew, "Right channel, wrong Commander." he laughed.

"We caught that distress call Commander. I'm sitting here in the Endura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension, but you need to unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send in the calvary."

"John...Are you sure about that? Human casualties will be very high." Alberdeen said, his stomach beginning to knot itself.

"We have no choice! Sovereign is a threat to every organic species in the galaxy! Save your fleet to attack it!" Garrus said with a roll of anger in his voice.

"We need an order Commander. Do we come in now to save the Ascension? Or wait to attack Sovereign?"Joker interrupted.

Shepard's mind was overflowing with thoughts and none of them brought him any solace. He was torn. He didn't know if he should save the Council, as all they had everdone is put up more red tape then was hadn't believed him when he said that the Reapers were coming. They hadn't believed him when he said that Saren had betrayed them and yet, he couldn't get rid of the thought that maybe they deserved a second chance. After all, he had gotten one when he enlisted in the alliance.

"Do both." came Ann's voice, causing everybody to look up. "You're Joker take care of the ship. My boy, take care of the Ascenssion." she smiled.

"Do it." he said under his breath, glancing at Ian and Garrus who were standing next to each other waiting his next order.

Shepard tapped a couple fingers over the larger terminal, commanding the Citadel to open its great arms. From where they stood, they couldn't see the arms begin to open except for what was visible outside the windows. He glanced down into the opened pit, seeing Saren's body still laying lifeless on the green grass and his anger started to return the longer he looked at it.

"Go make sure he's dead." he said in an emotionless tone that could send chills down anyone's spine.

"He's not." Ann said her tone just as dead as she nodded towards both her Garrus and Kal. Both men opened their omi-tools. "They'll hack into the control units that Saren has because od Sovereign."

"Control units?" John questioned when suddenly the body began lighting up.

"Uh-oh." Ann muttered causing John to raise and eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Alberdeen asked.

"Sovereign is taking control of his body?" her husband yelled. "I placed my virus in it, but it'll only slow him down for only so long."

"Same here!" Kal yelled.

"Counsil saved!" came Pressley's over John's comm.

"Take out Sovereign now!" John yelled.

Ann's eyes widened as the body shot out of the hole and onto the counsil chamber walls. "Shoot it!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>Joker weaved the SR-3 through debris and shot at Sovereign with the canons. The shields on the ship seemed stronger this time around, plus Sovereign wasn't letting go of the tower! He saw the SR-1 come up next to his. "Let's dance." he said to the pilot.<p>

"Aye!" came the reply.

"Jeff I am reading a large amount of energy that's about to be released." EDI said.

"Canons on the port!" he yelled to the other pilot.

"See it." was his reply.

"Jeff there's another about to be shot in quick succession." EDI warned.

"Impossible." he mumbled. "Sovereign never did that."

"He is or will in 10.5 seconds." EDI stated.

"Normandy! Get out of the way, there's a quick canon burst about to happen." Jeff warned them.

"It's too late Jeff." EDI stated. "The cargo bay will erupted in fire and that'll spread to engineering if they don't act quickly."

Sure enough the double canon shot went right through the SR-1's shields, setting the cargo hold in fire. Within seconds he heard the mayday calls from the other him. Fires soon spread in engineering, several lifepods began ejecting from the SR-1. Seconds later the once spectacular ship known as the Normandy exploded. Fifteen lifepods of twenty had ejected. Ten out of the fifteen were engulfed by the explosion. Jeff growled. "Damn it, Commander, the Normandy has...exploded."

"Saren is dead...for sure Jeff. I'll tell John." came Ann's voice.

"Aye, aye, Commander." was his reply as he refocused onto Sovereign.

* * *

><p>Ann looked at John as he and Ian laid his Garrus's body down. She looked over at her husband who was limping. "You sure its dead?" John growled at her.<p>

"Yeah, but I don't understand why Sovereign's ship hasn't been destroyed." she looked at John. "The Normandy has been...destroyed."

John's head snapped up to her. "Did any survive?" he asked.

"EDI sent me a list that five lifepods have survived with at least fifteen people in all, so far." she sighed. "This didn't happen to us."

"The Citidel Control, its orange again!" Ian yelled causing all to turn around just as another hologram appeared. It was Sovereign.

"You exist because we deem it. Now, you die!" it snarled as locking mechinisums began to activate the Citidel.

"Shit!" came Jack's voice as the entire room began to shake.

* * *

><p>Serena's eyes widened, as did every spectator onboard the ships in and around the Citidel. They had no choice, they had to retreat. The Citidel was activating!<p>

STORY END...


	27. Chapter 27: Credits

**Chapter 27**: _Credits_  
><p>

* * *

><br>_Name_:Aberdeen Edwardes  
><em>Age<em>: 28  
><em>Homeworld<em>:Earth  
><em>Eye Color<em>: Left eye - Dark Brown/Grey Right eye - Red glow (similar to The Illusive Man's eyes, but red instead of blue)  
><em>Hair Color<em>: Necklength Black hair Scar: Has a scar vertically down the right side of his face, dissecting his eye. Height:6"4'  
><em>Bodytype<em>:Athletic Build

This character was created by Deaths-Head and will be featured in the sequel Hero's Survival.

_Name_: Angie  
><em>Age<em>: mid 20s? isn't that the average age of everyone on the ship?  
><em>Description<em>: She's short and spunky! stands at 5 feet, light brown/tanned skin, dark brown eyes and long brown hair that she usually wears off the side. she's asweetheart to all, but if someone pisses off her friends, she'll tear them to shreds :P

Was created by xoxoangii and will be featured in the sequel Hero's Survival.

_Name_: Maeve Conrad - Assassin  
><em>Age<em>: 23  
>Description: 6'1", well proportioned (must I say how?), auburn hair, deep blue eyes, likes to wear comfortable clothes when not in uniform (like jeans and tank tops), wears feathers in her hair of different colors and sizes, olive tan with hershoulders and the bridge of her nose dusted with freckles.<p>

Was created by Penna-de-Astore and will not be featured in the sequel Hero's Survival.

_Name_: Ian Shaw  
><em>Age<em>: 20ish  
><em>Description<em>: Read Masses to Masses

Was created by INf3ctioNZ and will be featured in the sequel Hero's Survival.

Now I'd like to thanks .515 for first helping me get my story started. I was saddened that we had to go separate ways by chapter 20 though.

I'd also like to thank HBHound, who started off as a fan and then I read his story 'Shepard Tonight" and asked him to be apart of my story. Thank-you!

And of course my ever-forgiving readers, thank-you for putting up with my insanity and making my story a success. For that, here's a teaser to Hero's Survival.

* * *

><p>"Get down!" a man yelled as he pulled the private to safety. "What the frick do you think you were doing?" he asked the man...more like boy. The army seemed to take anybody with a pulse nowadays. "Those damn things would rather eat ya alive, than anything else. What's your damn name boy?"<p>

"Grizzle Sir!" he shoutted. "I thought Shanxi was safe sir?" he asked

"It was until we discovered aliens!" the man yelled back as he peered over the barrier to see the damn alien glowing. "What the-" he didn't finish as the alien lifted a concrete slab above the duo and let it fall. Their bodies crushed from the shear weight and red stain the ground and pooled near the beings feet. Its mandibles click.

Bringing its taloned hand up to his mandibles he spoke into a communicator. "Area secure, the human oppositions have been squashed in this sector."

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Well there's a small sneak peak. Also I'd like to say that I do have another story up called "A New Dawn". Chapter 2 will be posted soon. The sequel to this story will be posted after that one is finished. So Happy New Year and have a great week!

**HBHound**: SEE YA SUCKERS!


End file.
